Reliving the Past (takeover)
by birdie7272
Summary: Set during Fool For Love, right after Buffy says "You're beneath me". Instead of going back to his crypt Spike meets up with a vengeance demon and makes a wish which takes both him and Buffy into his past. Spuffy. (Taken over from nobody501)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This story idea was not originally mine. It was originally by nobody501 who didn't want to finish writing it. I am tweaking chapters and writing my own stuff. I'll give credit where it is due. Here is the original story: s/2171474/1/Reliving-the-Past

I am currently working on a few story ideas but I couldn't let this one go so I'm working on it chapter by chapter while I work on my others which will be up at some point. All in good time. First few chapters will be up shortly as most was already written.

_Chapter One: Mostly written by nobody501_

* * *

He hit hard on the cold pavement. Buffy's emotionless voice reached his ears with the same words that had broken his heart so many years before. "You're beneath me." Buffy turned around and walked away, anger in her step, not realizing how much those three words could affect Spike.

He began to gather his money as tears threatened their way to the surface. No. He wouldn't admit how much pain those words cause him, not even to himself. Stuffing a few bills in his pocket and leaving the rest laying carelessly on the ground he stood and walked back into the Bronze. The loud lights and colors blurred together in his mind as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He needed a drink. It would help numb the pain for a bit.

He made his way over to the bar and sat down ordering his Jack Daniel's. The stool next to his was empty for only moments before a very attractive woman sauntered over. She had golden brown hair reaching halfway down her back with a slight curl at the end. Her deep blue eyes seemed to catch his attention as soon as he looked into them. She wore a black halter top, a knee-length jean skirt, stylish black boots, and a ruby red necklace lined with diamonds.

She tried to speak with him, introducing herself as Melanie, asking him what his name was, tried to get him to talk about his troubles. At first Spike wanted to let the music drown out her voice, pretend he didn't hear her, and loose himself in his drink. Everything was reminding him of Buffy right now and all he could hear was the last thing she said to him. _You're beneath me._ The pain Spike felt and all the memories flooding forward proved too much for him to sit on. He didn't want to talk about his feelings to some strange woman but his attempts at making her leave didn't work and she wouldn't stop persisting.

They talked for a couple of hours, the alcohol making time move differently and words flow freely. The effects of the alcohol were laying in on him as he started to talk, slurring his words and motions. "I just wish she knew how I used to be, that I never really changed. There is still some William in me, some humanity that I never could seem to get rid of. Now all I am to her is Spike, the big bad. Someone she could never trust because I'm evil. But I've changed. She thinks of me as Angel...I know it. She saw how he the big poof changes when his demon takes over and how he no longer loves her, and she assumes that's how I am too. But she's bloody wrong...I just wish...that she knew me how I used to be, the human side of me, the William side." Spike finished off the rest of the drink he had been working on and waved at the bartender to bring him another.

Melanie reached over and touched his hand gently. "Sometimes it's just hard for people to see the real person inside, sweetie. They're just so wrapped up in their beliefs and how they think things are that they can't see the truth. No worries though, they all see it one day, but sometimes it's just too late. Then they're the ones that missed out." Spike received his drink as Melanie stood up. She had a coy smile on her face. "I have to be going now, so goodbye. And one last thing," she turned to leave him and walked away as her face shifted into its demonic form and she finished her sentence with "wish granted."

Spike heard what she said but didn't think anything of it. He just thought it was an odd thing to say. He finished off the drink the bartender brought him before laying down his money and leaving for the night. He walked through the door leading to the alley headed back to his crypt. Slowly he walked home, oblivious to anything around him as he stared at the ground, watching his feet glide over it until he reached the crypt.

Once he reached the crypt he stumbled down to the lower level and fell back on his bed shutting his eyes. He knew what would come in the morning; a deadly hangover, yelling, fighting, anger…mostly caused by Buffy. He was just glad Harmony wasn't here with her constant high pitched whining. It doesn't matter though. He looked forward to the pain because it will drown out everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Should have known that links don't work so here is try number two. Original story: www. fanfiction s/2171474/1/Reliving-the-Past

_Chapter Two: Mostly written by nobody501_

* * *

Day had passed and Spike woke up to an uncomfortable cold, hard floor under him. O great, he must have fallen off the bed. That will just add more to the fun of this wonderfully painful hangover. He rolled to his side, head in hands, feeling very disorientated. Something was wrong. He could hear voices, people talking, a cart, a horse? He wasn't in his crypt.

He opened his eyes carefully and scuffled to his feet looking around himself. He was in an alley. An alley? How did he end up in an alley? How did he end up in _this_ alley? It was all too painfully familiar to him. "No, no, no. This has to be some kind of dream. I would never come back to this bloody place. I wouldn't want to relive it, any of it." He muttered under his breath as he looked back and forth at his surroundings, trying to shake the image out of his head. There was no memory of ever coming to this place. He didn't really remember much of the night before though. He remembered the Bronze and he remembered a woman and he remembered telling Buffy about killing slayers and he remembered Buffy walking away after telling him he was beneath her. An all too new pain slammed into his chest at the memory. He would never come back here. Not for any reason.

A small moan robbed him of his train of thought as he shifted his gaze to behind some discarded crates. There he saw Buffy huddled in a ball in the middle of the dirty, old alley. She was shivering, most likely from the cold that he was gratefully immune to. Bending down on one knee he stopped his hand an inch away from her face, not wanting to startle her with his touch. "Buffy?" He called out instead, perhaps just a bit too loudly, as she jumped up and smacked his hand away.

"Spike?" Buffy was still dreary from her state of sleep and the blonde vampire was just coming into view. "What the hell are you doing in my room?! How'd you get in here?!"

"Calm down slayer! If you'd take a moment to look around you would realize that we're not even in your bloody room!" Anger rose in his voice at her violent outburst and because the smell of her reminded him of the night before.

"Then where the hell are we?!" Buffy screamed matching the tone and pitch that his voice had left off on.

Spike rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes before answering, "It looks like we're in this old alley that used to be behind my house."

"You do realize that you don't have an alley behind your crypt, just graves and...well that's pretty much it, graves." Buffy retorted blankly without understanding that Spike had meant his home that he had lived in when he was human.

"Wow you're stupid. My home before I was a vampire." He stated blatantly knowing she would not like the next bit. "In London. This is an alley behind my old house. I would recognize this alley anywhere." Spike was grimacing at the scene surrounding him muttering something incoherent about Buffy being a stupid bint.

"An alley behind your house?" She asked as she stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes. "You never talked about this place or well anything before you became a vampi-" She swished around to face him and walked up to him as she heard him mutter. "What did you call me? I am not a stupid bint!"

"Really? Could of fooled me." Spike said sarcastically while preparing to walk away.

Buffy pulled him right back around making him stand within hitting distance of her. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being such an ass?" He didn't respond and instead decided to feed her his most confident, cockiest look as he watched her struggle with his lack of words. "What? Are you upset about me rejecting you?" She twisted her face into a fake, mimicking pout. "It's not like it meant anything, or hurt you. We all know you just wanted to get lucky with the slayer so you could brag to your demon buddies. If you can't kill one why not sleep with one, right?"

"Yeah, sure I'm so bloody sad because I couldn't shag the slayer. Like I would really want to sleep with you anyway." He lied. "I just had one too many beers during my stories of killing the slayers. Thought I'd have a little fun for the night." He said as he stepped closer making her feel uncomfortably close with his proximity. Her smell was overwhelming and he could hear her heart pick up pace with the more annoyed she got.

"You. Are. Such. A. Pig." She said each word pointedly moving closer to his body to push him backwards. Her spite filled movements were moot as all it did was raise Spike's blood lust and his need for an argument.

"You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." Spike mimicked.

"You know what?" Buffy stepped back looking for her argument. "I can't believe you. I have barely done anything to you. I barely ever do anything to you but fight, and you like to fight. Yet, here you are being an ass. Why are you always acting like this?"

"Because of you. Because you've made my life a living hell since the day I met you." Spike wanted her to see just how he has affected her life. "I just copy how you act, slayer. Maybe you should be asking yourself that same question. Asking yourself why you're so obsessed with me." Spike smiled as he saw Buffy's scowl fade into her features, but the smile didn't last for long. Suddenly Buffy's fist met his jaw with great impact and he fell back, sprawled in the alley. Making a quick decision he picked himself up and walked towards the exit of the alley with slow deliberate steps. She wouldn't be able to go on without him and he wanted her to beg for him to stay.

"Wait, where are you going? I don't know where I am! You have to get me out of here!" Buffy was obviously worried. She was stuck in a place she'd never been before, and the only thing she knew about it was it was an alley. The only person she knew that actually knew where it was, was walking away. She scrambled up and ran after Spike, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Now, you want me to stay." The arrogant smirk was obvious on his face. "Weren't you just trying to get rid of me, pet?" Spike knew he got under the slayer's skin and strait to her nerves.

"Shut up." Buff replied crossing her arms.

"Why don't you make me?"

A loud groan of frustration came from her lips. "Just get us out of here okay?"

"Don't think I want to pet. It's nice and homely here. Maybe I'll just go and take a stroll down memory lane." Spike grinned as he started to walk away from Buffy again leaving her angrier than before. She knew he would have to ask him to stay but she didn't' want to.

"Spike!"

"Sorry love, can't hear you. It's almost like someone hit me in the jaw when I had a hangover and my hearing is just fuzzy." Spike said rubbing his face and waving his hand back at her.

"Spike! Please!" Buffy looked around, the cold was starting to get under her skin. A wide grin spread across his face at hearing her displeasure. He turned to face her acting dumbfounded for his own entertainment.

"Say something?" Another groan of frustration came from her lips.

"Stay, Spike."

"Only if you beg." A malicious grin swept across his face as his eyes swept over her body. Her heart was racing, darkening the color of her already cold-reddened face. He imagined her begging him to stay. Begging him for more. Begging him to please her.

She yelled out in frustration again jumping up and down as a way of channeling her energy so she would not hit him in the face again. She took a deep breath and stopped jumping. "Spike, please stay?" She said with a phony smile plastered onto her face.

"That's what you call begging slayer?" The slayer was about to beg for him. It was almost too much fun.

"Spike, I need you. Please don't go. Please stay with me." Her words were vicious and her hate for Spike was bubbling near critical level as his joy was evident and he walked back over to her.

"All you had to do was ask love." She rolled his eyes at him and decided to press on with finding a way home looking around the alley for any clues.

"So, you already know where the here is, right? That just leaves the why and how." After finding nothing in they alley, they began to walk out and into what must have been a street in London. "I figure we just take a plane or something which means we don't have to figure out how to get back, just how we got here." Suddenly Spike stopped short.

"What, why did you-" Buffy stopped mid-sentence and stared mouth agape at all the people. Everyone she saw looked like they had been plucked out of a history book. The women were dressed in those elaborate, poofy-style dresses and the men with top hats and coats.

"Well...we're not in Kansas anymore. Um, love, I think that we can't exactly get back home with a plane. Seeing how they probably don't exist yet."

They obviously weren't in their century anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I hate links. You can search the story I guess if you couldn't get it before. Same name, same description.

This is the last chapter nobody501 wrote on

_Chapter Three: Mostly nobody501 although I tweaked a lot _

* * *

Mesmerized by the people in the odd clothing, neither Buffy nor Spike spoke for a while. The silence was finally broken by a timid question coming from Buffy "Wha- what are we supposed to do now...how...why?"

"I'm thinking the exact same thing, love." Spike was utterly baffled. Why the hell was he back here? A newspaper flew by his feet from a nearby news stand and he read the date aloud, December 14, 1878." This was back when he was still alive. Still human.

"That's two years before you were turned, right?"

"Surprised you remember."

"Well duh, Spike, I just learned about it last night...or in this case, what...a hundred years from now?"

"Something like that, yeah." From the corner of his eye Spike noticed Buffy wrap her arms around herself and shiver. "Maybe we should find a place for us to stay, let you get warmed up."

"Yeah, but where." Her voice was soft. The sudden realization of what was happening, the blistering cold, and the lack knowledge about their situation was starting to take its toll on Buffy.

"I guess we could always try home, sweet, home, eh?" Spike began to walk around the house to where he knew the front door was and Buffy followed shortly after.

"What exactly will we say? You don't know me, but I'm the vampire version of you from the future and this is the slayer. We were somehow thrown in the past and need a place to stay?"

"Along those lines. Here put this on." He shrugged out of the sleeves of his leather jacket and handed it to Buffy who looked at it as if it were disease ridden. Spike thrust it at her and she caught it in her arms, refusing to put it on as Spike reached for the gold plated metal knocker banging it against the door three times.

After a moment the door slowly advanced open and there stood Spike's old butler, Charles. "Hello, my wife and I have traveled to this fine city of London to stay with our aunt for a few weeks," Spike could feel Buffy's hated stare boar into his back after he called her his wife. "but we have found that she has forgotten about us and we are left with no place to stay. I was wondering if I might have a word with the master of the house, to see if he might be kind enough to give a couple of strays a place to sleep." Spike had traded his cockney accent for the proper one he had abandoned long ago.

"Of course, I shall ring Master William, seeing how his father is away on business. He will come have a word with you." Charles walked back in a closed the door promptly behind him.

"Wife?!" She punched him in the shoulder.

Spike pushed her off of him. "I'll explain later." She huffed to herself letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Along those lines, huh? Were you even listening to me? He was looking at us funny...did you see that?"

"First off, I was being sarcastic, and secondly it was probably how we are dressed. He probably thinks me some lower class slob who can't afford a decent pair of clothing and you a prostitute." A head nod and a smirk crossed over Spike at the last bit.

"A hooker! Why? These clothes are perfectly fine, modest even!" Buffy was outraged, how could he accuse her of this, after what some people wear, she's practically a nun!

"Not in this time. Actually, not even prostitutes would wear pants, pet. Hate to break it to you." Buffy was about to defend herself once again, when the door opened and a man looking very much like Spike stepped out. She dropped her jaw at the mirror image. It was Spike but he looked so different.

"Umm...He- Hello I am William Moore. Charles has...has informed me that you need a place to stay?" Buffy was a bit surprised, to say the least. William seemed shy, he stuttered and looked towards the ground as he spoke. The complete opposite of Spike, yet the exact same person.

"Yes, I am Alexander Harris. This is my wife Elizabeth." Spike gestured to Buffy, who in turn was about to burst out laughing. Alexander Harris? Spike was actually stealing Xander's name! Spike on the other hand looked uncomfortable, and tried to hide his face from William so he wouldn't be recognized so soon. Yet, William was not looking at them at all. He continued to stare at the ground, very distressed by the clothing, or lack-there-of, that this girl Elizabeth had on. "We were to stay with our aunt for a few weeks but have found she has forgotten about us. Hopped across the pond without word. We are left with no place to stay and were hoping you might be kind enough to give us a place to sleep."

"Well, y-you seem like nice enough people. I-I suppose it would cause no harm, we do have the extra room after all."

"Thank you." Spike still wouldn't look himself in the face and he just wanted to run to the room already. "I would hate to ask you for more, but do you think you could supply a dress for my dear wife here? All our luggage was lost on the ship and her only dress as well. What she has found, as you can see, is entirely improper." William tried not took look at Buffy, while Buffy tried desperately to cover her body with the jacket he held, putting it on, now feeling embarrassed by Spike's words.

"Yes, I believe some of my sister's clothing will fit her. Sh-she is away till tomorrow but I doubt she'll mind." William opened the door and gestured for the two to come inside.

* * *

Buffy was stunned by the house. Sure, it had looked big on the outside, but inside it was even more extravagant. She stamped her feet before coming into the house recognizing she didn't have shoes on, thinking that must also add to her strange appearance.

"I'll show you to where you'll stay, an- and then we will find you something to wear Mrs. Harris."

Spike came up close to Buffy's ear and whispered, "Close your mouth, you never know what you might catch in there. We need to follow." He then walked around her and followed after William.

"Spike!" Buffy muttered angrily under her breath and followed after the two look-alikes.

After climbing a vast amount of stairs they finally reached their destination.

"This room is yours." William said while waiving at the door. "You can make yourselves comfortable, I will go get mother so she can decide on something for you to wear. An- and I suppose if you like, Mr. Harris, you may borrow some of my clothing." William quickly hurried away and disappeared around a corner.

"Wow." Buffy exclaimed after he left.

"Hey, I know what's coming. You bloody well better not make poke fun at me." Spike spoke before Buffy could get a word in.

"I was not going to! I was just going to say how amazing this house is! You better stop being such a pain in my ass before I stake you." Buffy said in a small venemous whisper, so that William would not hear her words.

"Fine!" Spike spat out.

"Fine!" Buffy spat out right back to him.

After their little spat Buffy and Spike both walked into their room determined to ignore each other as long as they could. They were both stubborn and headstrong so the silence could last a long while. Buffy had sat down on the bed trying to warm her feet using friction and Spike was inspecting the room as the memory of it formed. Both their heads whipped around as a small knock was heard at the door.

"Mrs. Harris?" A fragile, kind looking lady cracked open the door and stepped inside. "I am Anne Moore, William's mother. My son informed me that you and your husband would be staying with us for a little while?" She asked as she glanced at the strangely dressed man in the room. Spike was awestruck at the sight of his mother. The last time he saw her she had tried to shag him. That and he killed her. Seeing her alive again was derailing.

"Oh, yes," Buffy said as she stood up from the bed. Her face took on the fake façade of happiness so not to reveal her anger towards Spike to his mother. "I would really like to thank you for your hospitality. Not just anyone would take in a couple of strangers. We really do appreciate it and promise to be out of your way as soon as possible."

"It is no trouble at all. This place could use some more company and I'm sure that when my daughter Rose returns on the morrow she will be happy to have female companion close to her age." Anne stepped into the room a bit further so that she could close the door and turned back around. Buffy got a better look at the woman before her. She was very tiny and frail. She wore an ornate dress that was accented with a lovely pearl necklace and two sparkling pearl earrings dangling from her ears. Her tinted grey hair was put up into a neat bun with tiny pieces framing her face. She spoke again, "I have brought you some clothes of my daughters that you may borrow," she said extending out the handful of gorgeous fabrics that looked as if even the lowliest servant wearing the dress would instantly become royalty.

Buffy took them and smiled sweetly at the woman and whispered a sincere "Thank you." The 'thank you' was not merely for the clothes and kind words, although those were included, the subject that her mind had feared for that moment were the words not spoken. Spike's or rather William's mother had not asked about why she was here or the apparently inappropriate clothing she wore, or her very modern American accent and for that she was very grateful indeed. It was hard to believe that Spike was the son of this woman.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed then. Dinner will be prepared around seven if you would like to join us," and with that she turned and walked out silently closing the door. Buffy stared down at the clothes in her hands and wondered exactly what she put on first and how. When did clothes become so complicated?

She could hear Spike giggling to himself in his corner of the room.

"What Spike?"

"Well go on then, get dressed." He said with a smile. Buffy looked at the clothes in her hand with a frown not really sure where to start. With a look at Spike she shrugged off his jacket and threw it at him with all the force she could.

"I will." She started to separate the articles of clothing. "Just give me a minute."

"I mean, I suppose I could help you." Spike shrugged playing his next angle throwing his jacket on the bed as he stepped closer. "But that would mean you'd have to undress in front of me." A smile slid across his face at the thought. "I do know what to do though so…I guess if you beg."

"Ew, Spike. First you want me to beg you to stay with me, now you want me to beg you to take my clothes of? You're a pig."

"So I've been told pet." He laughed a bit at the situation deciding he better help the girl before she embarrassed herself more in front of his family. "You want my help or not?"

Buffy shook her head at him disgusted. "No. I got it." She held up something with a lot of strings and holes in it above her head and the string fell down to the length of the ground. She gulped wondering if she held it upside down. Spike giggled again but Buffy's retort was interrupted by another knock at the door, just as tentative as the first. A voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"I- I brought you some clothes to wear Mr. Harris." William stuttered around his words. Spike went over and opened the door for him, staring at the ground as he did. "I h-hope that the will fit properly." Spike grabbed at the clothes causing the timid William to stumble back a step.

"Thanks. I'm sure they will fit fine." Spike said smiling towards William's shoes.

"Dinner is at seven if you wish to join us. Charles will come and bring you."

"Thank you. Sounds lovely. See you at dinner." Spike said closing the door on William's baffled face.

William walked away from the door and back towards the fireplace to sit with his mother. He thought there was something strange about that married couple. He was always taught not to judge people before he knew them though. There was something oddly familiar about Alexander though. He couldn't place him and he thought he would remember someone with such oddly colored hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Thought I should put in that this obviously doesn't follow the show verbatim. We already saw what happened with Spike but thought I should also put that Buffy hasn't found out about her mom yet. Didn't want a depressed/worried Buffy the entire time. I'm tweaking so Spike knows how he feels about Buffy more also.

_Chapter Four:_ _I'm the one writing from here on out. Thanks for the idea/first three nobody501._

* * *

Spike leaned against the back of the door relieved he didn't have to explain anything yet. His mind was racing with responses but none of them seemed very believable. Buffy looked at him quickly with a smirk before returning to her clothes crisis. Spike strolled over behind her and placed his, or Williams…well his, clothes on the bed next to hers. He smiled to himself as he flipped the corset over in her hands to make it face the right way. Instead of thanks she just glared quickly and started to loosen the strings at the bottom.

Spike smiled at the confused girl and was slightly angered at her lack of appreciation for his offer to dress her. Yes it was a selfish, double bladed offer. But it was still a nice offer. He smiled at a new idea as he started to strip out of his shirt throwing it on top of his jacket. Buffy glanced over at him to see his naked torso and covered the sight with her hand, looking away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting dressed like you're supposed to be." He replied undoing the button and zipper on his pants and kicking off his shoes. Buffy turned to face him with a witty remark before seeing that he was not wearing any underwear and that he was almost completely naked in front of her, minus the socks.

"Spike!"

"What love? See something you like?" This _was_ a fun idea.

"No! I…ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew." Buffy turned completely around so she was facing the opposite direction, covering her eyes with her hands. Spike wanted to press his luck as much as he could so he walked up directly behind her, not touching her, yet.

"Can't stand not being able to touch eh slayer?"

"O god ew. Ugh ew, pig, ew." Buffy groaned and reached back pushing him away causing him to stumble back.

"What? Has to be better than that commando chump." He started to put his clothes on, contemplating leaving them off because he knew she wouldn't fight him while naked. Even if she did, maybe it would be more fun that way. Punches thrown, hands misguided.

"Would you just shut up?" Buffy was beyond annoyed and tired of Spike's antics. She just wanted to eat, sleep and wake up from this blonde vampire nightmare. She dared a glance back and saw that he had put on his pants at least so she could talk to him. She really didn't want to ask for his help. "Can you leave?"

"Shy are we?" She started pushing him back towards the door of the room, a shirt in his hand.

"Just go." She still wasn't sure how she would get dressed but hell if she was going to ask Spike to dress her. He stopped just outside the door leaning on the frame.

"Be right outside when you need me." Buffy rolled her eyes and slammed the door on his face turning back to the pile of clothes. She really didn't know what to do. She had guesses and she knew where some stuff went. Dress, over. Tights, under. Everything else…somewhere. She gritted her teeth angry that she knew she would need his help. Or someone's. She slowly walked back to the door. Cracking it open she saw that Spike had not moved at all, still leaned in the frame, but his shirt was now on. Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes at his smug smile.

"Can you just…"

"Yes?"

"Can you get your mom or tell me or something?" Spike smiled and swallowed his pride knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to his mom without her recognizing him. There was no way Buffy would be ready by dinner without his help.

"Here." He walked in through the door.

"No, no, no. You don't get to help." Buffy said standing in his way of entering the room.

"Just," He moved into the room side stepping around her. "here, let me help." He went over to the bed tucking in his shirt as he went. He picked apart the articles and laid them across the bed so he could point out each item as he went. "The thin white dress goes on first, then corset, then bustle, then dress, then jacket. Good to go?" He turned to see Buffy's still confused look and just turned back and threw the thin white dress at her. He turned back to the bed to finish getting dressed himself clipping on his suspenders and pulling them over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Buffy said with a frown. Spike shrugged his shoulders and finished tying off his tie. She walked the length of the room and held up the thin dress in front of her waiting for Spike to finish so he could leave and she could hopefully figure out what he just said.

When she turned around Spike was completely dressed in a brown vest and matching jacket. He looked odd. She was so used to seeing him in his dark wardrobe that the light brown colors made him seem much less…him. He looked so much like the William who had just left, minus the radioactive hair. He looked…good. He usually looked good but it was different seeing him in civilian's clothes. It almost made him look human. It kind of made him look like Giles. The thought brought a smile to her face and a giggle to her lips.

"What?" He asked finishing putting his shoes back on. He knew they weren't the current style but he felt odd asking himself for any extras that may be lying around. He may just swipe a pair later.

"Nothing. You just look…different." Spike looked down at his getup and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Not too ponce-like?"

"No. Now get out." Spike just rolled his eyes and left the room closing the door behind him but remaining in the hallway in case she needed any help. Soon after he left, Buffy started to discard the clothes she had on keeping a close eye for any movement the door would make.

After all her modern clothes were folded, the clothes being what she wore to the Bronze last night because she had been too exhausted to change, she placed them on the floor at the bottom of the bed and draped the thin white dress over herself. It did fit her fairly well though she didn't care much for the ruffles at the end of the sleeves that reached her wrists.

Picking up the corset she finished loosening the strings on the bottom. She had no idea how she was going to manage this. The string was mostly out of the holes and she hadn't really worn one before, except when she dressed Victorian for Halloween. Even then it hadn't been a real corset, just a cheap knockoff that zipped up at the side. The thought of Halloween made her think twice about getting into the outfit even if she knew there was no risk of becoming a spineless, brainless bimbo again.

"I'm the slayer. I can do this." She tried reassuring herself. She had the general idea but didn't think she could do it on her own. She slipped it over her head and onto her body assuming the strings went in the back. "There now just thread and tie right?" She felt behind her for the strings but found reaching behind made the corset move out and the holes were harder to find.

After struggling for a few moments, she found the bottom of one string but wasn't sure if it was going through the correct hole. There was no mirror in the room, just a window with the curtains drawn. She decided to attempt anyway and hope it was the right hole and move on to the other string. As she did, the corset loosened again and she lost the first string she looped threw the first hole. She groaned in frustration and knew Spike would hear her. She rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time tonight before she sighed and held the corset close to her body. She wasn't wearing her bra in order to fit better into all the clothing and was sure Spike would have a field day when he noticed.

"Can you just help me please?" She grumbled to the ground without walking towards the door. She knew he would come. He entered the room trying to hide his smile but knew she saw when he turned after closing the door and the frown was plastered onto her face.

"Try anything and I'll burn you alive…or dead…whatever." Spike smiled again as he slipped his hands on her waist and twisted her around so her back was to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it pet." Somehow that did not reassure her. She felt the cold of his hands move down her back as he reached for the string at the bottom. He didn't say a word to her, or a sexual remark about bondage, impressing himself. He just worked the string up pulling tightly as he went.

"So, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked when he reached the halfway point. Girls must have needed to get up hours before they went anywhere, this was taking forever. Spike was taking his time though. It wasn't every day he got to be this close to the slayer without her trying to stake him.

"I suppose we could try going back to Sunnydale. Get some money, take a boat over." Spike really didn't know what to do. He was just fishing for an idea.

"But we don't even – ow," Spike had pulled very tight on the last one.

"Sorry love, these things are meant to be tight."

"What, girls weren't allowed to breathe?" Spike laughed a bit.

"No, not really." Buffy groaned. This entire night was a disaster. How was it even night anyway? It was later than this when she went to sleep, how was it night again?

"Well, we don't even know how we got here. Before we spend our time and lack of money trying to get half way across the world without the use of modern technology, maybe we should figure out how we got here."

"Could check out the alley. See if we missed something."

"I guess. Do you remember anything? From last night after I left." Everything was a drunken blur to him and the reminder of how she left was just making him mad again.

"Not really. Umm…"

"What?"

"You may want to…readjust as I go for this part." He smirked to her back as she craned her neck back to see what he meant.

"Readjust? Readjust what?" Spike moved up to the next hole and pulled back and she felt the tight pull on her chest spreading pain through it. No bra was not fun. "Oh. Gotcha." She pouted as she reached under her dress to adjust as he went. Nothing about this was comfortable.

Spike wanted to snicker to himself like a schoolboy at the thought of Buffy touching herself while he was in the room. He didn't though. No burning for this fellow. He reached the top and tied it off in a simple bow before stepping back. "There. Let's have a look." She turned and he smiled a tight lipped smile at the look on her face. She was obviously way out of her league here. He let out a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She grumbled back. "Just having trouble doing the whole breathe in and out thing." He laughed a little harder. "Shut up Spike." He raised his hands in mock surrender and she readjusted the corset best she could. It was so tight it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Hey," He walked over and stopped her hands from messing up the work he just did. "you look fine." He wasn't lying. She looked pretty good, especially for being half dressed. She always looked good, looked fit, looked pretty. Now she just looked beautiful with the moonlight shining from behind and her silhouette coming into view. It was the style though, to accentuate the hips and chest. Well her chest was most definitely accentuated. He found himself staring at it a couple of times and smiled when she caught him. Looking down she saw how much bigger her chest looked in this. It was ridiculous. The corset was obviously invented by a man.

Spike walked back to the bed and brought over something that looked like a small green curtain folded up on itself a few times, attached to a band of fabric. "What is that?"

"It's a bustle. Makes the dress go poof." He flicked out his hand as if to demonstrate.

"And it goes where?"

"Here I'll do it. Just be glad you didn't get the caged ones." Spike said turning her around again. She spun right back around on her own anyway.

"Caged?" She shuttered at the thought. "I can do it. Just tell me how." She held her hand out for the bustle-thing.

"Don't give me the I'm a strong woman, feminist crap." He slapped away her hand.

"It's not feminist crap! It's me not being dressed like a child." She reached out more forcefully now.

"Well you're acting like one! Might as well treat you like one!" Spike flipped her around again and forced her to stay that way when she tried to fight him again. "I'm helping okay! Just let me help you." He growled still keeping her turned. "Everything's a battle with you. Just…let me help without you having to be all heroic and pushy." She stopped fighting him.

"I'm not pushy." She said grouchily as Spike stepped around to the front of her to tie off the bustle.

"Yeah, no irony in that statement." He walked away from her and back to the bed again to grab the dress his mom had brought her.

"I'm not." She muttered under her breath. It wasn't quiet enough for a vampire.

"Really? Because whether it's here or back home, that seems to be all you've been doing to me."

"So this is about last-" He raised a hand and cut her off stepping close in front of her again.

"Eh, I wasn't finished. All I've been trying to do lately is help you. When are you going to get over yourself huh? I've changed and you just can't see that."

"The only thing that's changed about you is the chip in your head Spike! Help us? We pay you!" Buffy was sick of him.

"I'm not hurting people no more thanks to your bloody boyfriend, yeah. I take your money, yeah. But that doesn't mean I aint trying to be something. I've changed. The sooner you see that, the easier it will be to have me around."

"So why don't you just leave? Huh? Why is it that you decide to stay and hang around the people you hate?"

"Because I care!"

"Care?! The only person you care about is yourself."

"I've changed!"

"You can't change, you're a demon!"

He brought his fingers to his head as if he was forming a headache. "You're so bloody thick sometimes." He flicked his hand off his head on the word thick and threw the dress into her hands. Sidestepping around her he stomped his way over to the door and closed it behind him reminding himself that he couldn't attack her without a mind splitting headache. He wanted to though. The demon inside of him was begging for it. She just didn't understand a bloody thing about him. Or even vampires, to go that far.

How could she possibly be no naïve as to think that vampires couldn't change or even restrain themselves. Hell the bloody captain poof himself did it all the time. Sure he had a soul but still, there was a demon in him. How could she not see that? He didn't have time to give her a philosophy lesson on the ways of the vampires and he just decided to rest against the door and wait for dinner. At least then she wouldn't talk. She'd be too scared to.

Buffy stood holding the blueish satin fabric dress in her hands staring at the door. Spike could drive her absolutely raving when he set his mind to it. If she didn't need him to get around or to get back home, she was sure she would be kicking his ass right now. She knew she was right about him. Demons didn't care. They couldn't care and there was no way he changed. She saw it in Angel. When he became Angelus he had absolutely no feeling for her other than the obsession of wanting to torture and kill her. If Spike felt anything, it couldn't be anything good.

She was still angry as she put the dress on and walked over to the bed. It was a beautiful dress and she wished she had a mirror so that she could see herself more clearly. She sat down feeling funny with the bustle on her butt. She put on the jacket that matched the color of the dress and sat staring ahead, crossing her arms. She didn't know how long she would survive with this blonde dunce tagging along. Or rather, how long he would survive. She glanced at his clothes left on the bed and threw them to the ground near her feet.

* * *

**AN:** Warning - I thought this chapter was funny. My humor ladies and gents.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy had switched her position to lying on the bed now staring at her bare feet. She hoped it was near seven. She wanted to eat and go to bed, they could figure out what happened in the morning. She groaned out loud thinking about where she was sleeping. There was no way she was going to share this bed with Spike. It was a decent size bed but it was most definitely made for only one person. Spike would just have to sleep on the floor. He slept in a crypt, he should be used to it.

Spike was still leaning on the outside of the door waiting for Buffy to cool off. He knew how stubborn she was and he could hear her heart racing through the door. It was finally slowing pace but he wasn't going to chance it. He was fine now. Well, fine as ever. He knew Buffy was ignorant to his behavior and motivations. He was just annoyed that he couldn't seem to ever get her out of his brain, that this obsession caused him to try and kiss her yesterday. It was absurd to him. And she just denied him like that. He could have sworn she was practically begging for it. Probably had her boyfriend on her mind. Stupid cutout of a man, always doing what he's told. Whipped.

Why couldn't she just be gone? Just leave him alone, be dead…anything. He could finally get her out of his head. He banged his head back against the door and started to think of the explanations he would give for their odd appearance and behavior. Mother had eyes like a hawk and she had to know something was off about them.

Buffy pushed up off the bed and decided to pace the room while Spike calmed down. It was a very small room, smaller than her one at home, but cozy. It wasn't quite as extravagant as the rest of the house but it was well decorated with small paintings of landscapes and colorful fabrics draped over furniture. A small nightstand, a dresser, and the bed were really the only large objects in the room. Opening the drawers she could see none of them had anything inside. This room had obviously not been used in a long time. Lying on top of the nightstand was a small wooden hair brush that she picked up and inspected with interest. It looked so old to her but so new at the same time. It really was fascinating being here.

She would be enjoying it more if it wasn't for the worried thoughts about her mother and sister. They must be worried sick about her. She didn't know if they were actually back in time or if they were in alternate dimension. She didn't know a lot of things and it was weighing on her. She sunk back down into the bed and longed for the covers, thinking about skipping dinner and just curling up under the blankets. About to make the move to do so she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was the butler she stood on her feet, chucking the brush behind her on the bed, and called out for him to come in.

"Just me pet." Spike slumped into the room. She just nodded, not wanting to say anything and so she sat back down on the bed picking up the brush and kicking her feet. Spike sat down next to her looking at his hands. "You know, we can't keep almost killing each other. While here anyway."

"_You_ want _us_ to play nice?" She turned with a smirk to the vampire at her side, he smiled back.

"How about no threatening to stake me and I won't threaten to kill you?"

"Not much of a threat with the chippy." She stated pointing towards her own head. Diverting her thoughts from the descriptive kills of slayers from the night before.  
"Hey, see! You're pushing my buttons again." He growled, pointing his fingers accusingly at her. She smacked his hand away.

"Fine. I won't stake you," She smiled at him again. "until we get home." He chuckled again.

"Fair enough." They both looked out at the door in front of them, not knowing what time it was but needing it to go faster. "Also, you need to fix your hair." He said without turning to look at her.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She jumped her hands up patting it down thinking she must still have bedhead from home or that something from the alley was stuck in there. He smiled at her actions and rolled his eyes.

"No one wears their hair down like that in this day and age. It's all up and proper." He mimicked an up-do on his own head making Buffy smile.

"Speaking of hair…" She started while getting up and grabbing the brush from her lap and running it through her hair.

"What? What's wrong with it?" He slicked it back making sure everything was still held down.

"Well first of all that color doesn't exist yet. Secondly, gel could not possibly be in use like that yet or well ever."

"Oh." He frowned at the fact that she was right, about now anyway. "I'll swipe a hat tomorrow."

"Swipe?" She looked at him accusingly.

"Well unless you have some good old fashioned money, I think swipe was the correct word." She didn't really have a response to that. She just brushed her hair up and started to pull some back, wishing she had a mirror.

"What is it?" Spike was looking at the frown on her face.

"I don't have anything to tie it back." She darted her eyes around the room wishing she had a hair band or bobby pins or even just a rubber band would work. "Do you think your mom would- What are you doing?!"

Spike had grabbed her shirt and was tearing off some fabric from the bottom. "Turn around."

"What? No, I-"

"Just do it." He sighed and walked behind her. "Hold up half." She looked at him funny but did what she was told. Spike doing her hair. She never in a million years would have thought this would happen. And he ripped her shirt to do it! He finished and she walked away feeling the bow he made in her hair, keeping it from falling into her face.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly pacing and rubbing the fabric of her dress. She had run a hand down her stomach before thinking about how she was stabbed there yesterday. Although now she guessed it happened in the future. It was funny how she basically forgot about it. She normally did that now though. Any injuries would heal up so fast that it was pointless to keep track. It worried her that it was completely healed though. She knew she healed fast but even this was fast for her. There was absolutely no reminiscent pain. Maybe time worked differently here. Maybe they were asleep longer than she thought. Her mother and sister jumped to the forefront of her mind again.

"So, um, how do you think time works here?"

"Same as ever I'd imagine." Confused he looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I mean, do you think they noticed us? Gone I mean?" Spike nodded in understanding knowing no one would be missing him.

"Worried about Joyce and the niblet?"

It always made her feel uncomfortable when he spoke about her family like that. The only vampire she had let close enough to them was Angel and that turned out just swimmingly. "Yeah." She sat back down on the bed feeling the padding under her butt again.

"Don't worry love. They're strong women. They'll survive, go to your nerd herd for help. Hell maybe they'll be the ones to get us out of this nightmare."

"Mabye. But…" The mention of her friends had her even more worried. Who would be doing patrols while she was gone? What if there was another attack? She assumed Riley would take care of it but what if he didn't? What if something happened to him? She just wanted to get back home to him and her family and friends. She wanted to know everything was okay.

Spike stared at her waiting for her to finish her train of thought and sat beside her. Instead he heard the increase in heart rate as she started to panic. His demon was scratching at the walls inside him wanting him to simply lean over and bite her while she was this vulnerable. It would be so easy and the fear and panic always made the blood taste sweeter. He was lost in thought staring at her throat covered by a bit of hair from the half not tied up. He had been on his way to swipe the hair to the side so he could get a better glimpse of her smooth jugular when she spoke again.

"What are you going to do?" She turned and faced him. She needed to focus on their situation rather than the what-ifs and that included her handle on Spike. She would need to know where he was at all times and she also needed to make sure the chip could still work without the modern technology. He couldn't eat anyone here or the entire space time continuum would spaz out. That sounded like something that could happen anyway. All smart and sciency, something Giles or Willow would say.  
"What was that?" He said shaking himself out of his blood lust hoping she didn't know what he was just thinking about.

"For dinner I mean."

"Well I can eat human food. Don't you know this slayer?" He was talking to her like she was in kindergarten.

"No, I mean for dinner-dinner. Where are you going to get the blood?"

"I remember a place. Not too far from here. I'll stop by while you're sleeping."

"O no. You can't go off on your own here." She said even if the thought of this room and bed to herself was tempting.

"Miss my company slayer?"

"No. I need to keep an eye on you."

"Why? It's not like I can do anything." He said pointing to his temple.

"Bite me." Buffy stood up facing Spike on the bed opposite the door.

"Um, what?" He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Was she really asking him to bite her or was that supposed to be a rude statement?

"Bite me. Do it." She needed to see if his chip still worked and she didn't feel like finding out through a punch. One unguarded punch and she would be flying across the room breaking the nice furniture, leading to a fight.

"Testing my chip eh?" Spike asked standing to meet Buffy's level.

"So you're not as dumb as you look." Buffy said with a cruel smile.  
"What are you gonna do if it doesn't work?" He asked finally getting to move the hair away from her neck, keeping his fingers lingering on her smooth skin. His demon was dancing inside him wanting him to just do it already. He could feel her pulse quickening. Goosebumps formed on her skin where he touched her. A part of him wondered if he could really do it. Did it work if the victim was asking for it? Did it count?

Her breath quickened, no help from the unrelenting corset she was wearing. "Then the no stake rule goes out the window." She felt so nervous. She wasn't seconds ago, she was so sure. What if his chip didn't work? That would be a big mess, especially for his family. She could picture them fighting, breaking furniture, tumbling down the stairs. _'Sorry Mrs. Moore and former Spike. We just decided to take advantage of your hospitality and have a superpowered throw down breaking everything you own.'_ Her skin felt cold where his fingers touched. He still hadn't warmed up to the inside temperature of the house. It wasn't exactly all that warm in the house though. Warmer than outside.

A part of her wanted to take it back and just fight instead. She had already let two vampires drink from her. Angel and Dracula. Both times it had been a rush, intimate and afterword a little confusing. Was she really going to let Spike, William the Bloody, this monster who killed those slayers, so close to her? Was she going to give him the opportunity he's wanted for so long? The worst part was that she knew he could tell how panicky she was and he was just living it up. She knew he could smell the change on her, hear her heart, he could sense it and she knew it.

"Are you sure?" He asked loving how alarmed and unsure she was. It was a rush for him. The slayer he just couldn't seem to defeat practically putty in his hands. He reached his other hand around her and placed it on her lower back, pulling her closer. She tripped a bit forward, feeling the sheer proximity of his body to hers and resolving she wouldn't back down now.

"Just do it." She said with a little less resolve than she wanted, shaking a bit when she said it. This was the one thing a slayer was not supposed to do. Let a vamp get close enough to get a taste. She was doing it three times now. She was the worst slayer ever. She looked up to see Spike's cocky grin twist into his demonic form.

He was enjoying this. He was finally the one in charge of the situation with the slayer. That was something he missed long ago. He slowly bent in towards her neck, noticing her eyes close as he came closer. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was being pumped through her veins. He could smell it on her, her smell was encasing him and every thought he had. A new thought popped into his head as he was about to open his mouth and sink in his fangs. He knew that it probably wouldn't work, that the mind splitting migraine would come, and she would just have a reason to make fun of him. He smiled as he shifted back into his human form and bit down on her neck with his smooth, non-fang teeth. Biting down he wrapped his lips down and managed to slip his tongue forward to lick her skin before she pushed him away.

"Tasty." He said with an absolute grin on his face, whipping his mouth for good measure of pissing her off.

"Ew Spike!" Buffy yelled whipping off her neck with her hand. She did not believe he just did that. He got her so worked up and he didn't even do it. "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah I did. But I don't want a bloody headache!" He yelled while backing to the bed, afraid she was going to try hitting him. She was thinking about it, advancing on him.

"Well you're getting one either way!" She pulled back her fist getting ready to clock him in the scull. He leaned back putting a hand on the bed for support.

"Eh- We're playing nice." He said mockingly, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, and sinking back down on the bed. She leaned over him menacingly.

"I would choke you if it made a difference."

"Kinky." He spit back.

She was so fed up with him. If he wasn't going to do it right than she was going to make him. She walked over to one of the pictures handing on the wall with a metal frame. The corner was sharp and so she scratched her finger on it until a small blood bubble started to form. The smell of the blood hit Spike instantaneously and he shot up off the bed again.

"What are you doing?" He said worried. The smell of human blood could drive him mad. She walked back over to him, bloodied finger in the air near his face.

"Oh, no. It seems like I hurt my finger. If only there was a vampire willing to lick the blood clean." Two could play at the teasing game. She wagged her finger closer to his mouth, the air from her movements hitting his lips and bringing the smell of her blood closer.

"Stop." He said passively his eyes fixed on her blood. Everything in him was fighting to lick her finger, drink her blood, pin her down and bite her.

"Poor Spike, can't-" She inhaled sharply at Spike's quick movement of grabbing her wrist and holding her bloodied hand still.

"You want this slayer?" He asked holding up her hand closer to his lips. "Fine." He smashed her finger into his lips and opened his mouth as he yelled out in pain. "Bloody Hell!" He stumbled back holding his hands in his head until he hit the bed and sat down.

"There. Wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked glad to see that the chip worked and that he was in pain. If she couldn't kill him, this was probably the next best thing.

The pain was continuous and not letting up but he could feel the burn of the slayer's blood on his lips. He snaked out his tongue and licked it off feeling the rush of drinking real, warm human blood. On top of that it was slayer's blood. It burned and he loved it. He wanted more but the headache was telling him he wasn't about to get any. He turned away from Buffy and laid on the bed facing the wall, he didn't want to have to hear or see her amused retorts.

"So…" Buffy moved and sat on the edge of the bed knowing she was back in control. "Why did you call me your wife?"

"Cus, there's only one guest room." He waited a moment for her to put two and two together.

"Oh." That was kind of smart. No way could they share a room with the standards shared today. Two single people, man and woman sharing a room, must have been unthinkable. It was annoying, but smart. A silence fell over the two and Buffy started to swing her feet again, making her think of her other dilemma. "I don't have shoes." She said more to herself than Spike, he answered her anyway.

"Dress is long enough. Doesn't matter."

"Well I can't go outside without shoes Spike."

"Well then you can't follow me when I leave you." She ignored his instigation. She really didn't want to go without shoes for long.

"Would your sister have any extras?"

"None that would fit your gargantuan slayer feet."

"My feet are not gargantuan!"

"Tell that to my chest. You've kicked it enough times." He grumbled, fixing his pillow under his head. Buffy kept inspecting her feet. They were not that big.

"What is your sister's name again?" It was kind of odd talking to Spike about his family. She knew they were family to his former self but she wasn't sure if vampires recognized them as family still or if they were just entrées. Maybe she should call them William's mom and William's sister. Was that offensive?

"Rose." Spike answered before she could wonder more. I guess he got the idea. Memories of Rose started to flood his mind. He remembered her being so young. She would only be around fourteen now. Just as annoying as any teen but would still always come to him. He was such a sap as a human; talking to her about her boy troubles, doing her hair, picking out clothes with her. He used to be such a wanker.

"I'll just ask her."

"Do you always need to talk this much?"

Buffy leaned forward putting her head in her hands wishing that she were back home. If only she had some ruby slippers. They didn't have to wait much longer. Only after a few more minutes they heard a strong rasp against the door.

"Thank god." Spike mumbled pushing himself up out of the bed and headed towards the door. Buffy wondered why he was so excited to go to dinner. It's not like he would enjoy any of it. And it was with his family. He was definitely acting strangely. She was going to keep an eye on that.

Spike did feel odd about this entire thing. He almost felt like he was bringing his date home for his mother's approval. It was going to be odd seeing her again. It was going to be odd seeing himself. He had excuses at the ready though. He wanted to make sure Buffy wouldn't ruin them or embarrass him in front of his mother. He turned to her before he opened the door whispering fast.

"I'll do all the talking and no poking fun at me. William me. Understood?" Buffy just nodded. She didn't like Spike acting like the one in charge but she hadn't really come up with any reasons for their actions or how to act in this time. She would just take the time at dinner to fill up and to figure out what to do next, even though she knew that conversation would be coming after. Spike would be wanting to give his opinion. Maybe she could get some dirt on Spike's childhood.

Spike had opened the door and Charles had started to head back down the hallway towards the stairs calling over his shoulder. "Follow me please."

"After you m'lady." Spike said with that permanent smirk stuck on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy was awestruck at the sight of the dining room. It was a high-ceilinged room painted red, with large windows that had billowing white curtains drawn over them. Either oil or gas lights were spotted through the room hanging off the wall, Buffy couldn't really tell the difference. More elaborate paintings of landscapes and portraits of young girls hung in this room. Small green plants were plotted near the windows and all were surrounding a large, dark and beautiful wooden dining table. It was obvious it was not only made for the practicality of eating but also the artistry of it. There were patterns made from the wood circling out to the corners and patterns carved into the sides. Supporting the table was large swirls of wood centered around each other in the middle. The table was large enough for eight, having so many matching chairs, and four placemats were set at the end opposite the entrance to the room. Beyond that was a door that would presumably lead to the kitchen. This was nothing like at her house.

She was still gaping at the room when Charles left them and walked through the door to the kitchen. Spike walked past her and pulled out a chair with the dark green and white placemat. It too was artistically made with swirling patterns woven in. Buffy walked over to pull out the chair next to his when his arm reached out and stopped her.

"What?" She asked confused. Did she already do something wrong? She was really worried about the customs of eating dinner at this time. Was she not supposed to sit before the others got here?

Instead of answering Spike just pulled her over and held out the chair farther. His smirk seemed a little less irritating now that he was out of his dark clothes. The lighter ones just seemed to brighten up his face. It didn't make it any less weird though. She sat down as he pushed the seat back under her.

"Thanks." She mumbled as he sat down in the chair next to her, next to the head of the table. Spike had just pulled out her chair for her. She still wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming. Maybe this wasn't really Spike. Maybe this was someone taking over Spike's appearances and acting like him to somehow get to her. If so they were doing a good job for the most part.

Without words Spike reached over and took up Buffy's hand.

"What are you-" Spike pulled her hand to his mouth and licked the blood clean off her finger. "Ah, Spike!" She yelled with a whisper pulling back her finger. The finger had stopped bleeding and he had cleaned off all the blood. "How did that not hurt?" The chip was working a minute ago.

"I was helping." He replied with a smile, licking his lips. The burn was back in his mouth and he relished in it. He was glad he tested that theory. If it wasn't for demonic purposes or because of blood lust, it didn't hurt.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before they heard a shuffle at the entrance to the room. Turning they could see William and his mother entering the room, she was using his arm for support. She smiled at the two of them shuffling over to the table. William smiled too, at his mother, and then looked to the ground when he made moved his gaze and made eye contact with Buffy.

"Let me help you." Spike had stood and walked the short distance to his mother's side.

"Oh don't fuss over me." She shooed him away as he held his arms out. "I'll get there." She said putting a hand over William's arm. Spike didn't say anything but went over to the head of the table and pulled out the chair waiting for her to come and sit.

"Thank you dears." She said to both men after sitting. She looked at both of them again, a gleam in her eye. Now that Spike was wearing William's clothes, it was hard not to tell them apart. The only blinding difference was the hair. That and William apparently wore glasses. Buffy hadn't noticed that before.

Spike sat back down in his chair at the same time William sat across from him in his. It was like someone was playing the mirror game. Buffy did not know how Spike was going to explain this one.

"My daughter's dress looks lovely on you dear." Anne said to Buffy who smiled at the kind words.

"Thank you." She replied shyly glancing over at Spike who had that permanent smile on his face. She mentally shook her head and glanced at William whose eyes were racketing between her and the table. It was astounding how different the two were.

"Does it fit you well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. You may keep it then."

"Oh, no. Thank you but I couldn't possibly. I-" Anne raised her hand to cut her off.

"I insist." Buffy didn't' think this was the kind of woman to argue with.

"Thank you." She simply replied.

"And Alexander," She looked towards Spike with a smile "do my William's clothes fit you well?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied straightening his back.

"Then you must keep yours as well."

"Thank you ma'am." Now Buffy was certain this wasn't the real Spike. Ma'am?

Buffy stared at him confused when their food was brought forward and placed in front of them by Charles and a young woman who had flour smudged on her face. The plate consisted of mashed potatoes, greens, and a rounded biscuit with a slab of butter placed on top. The smell was intoxicating and Buffy could feel her stomach grumble with anticipation. Her glass was filled with what looked to be red wine and she smiled at her plate wondering when it was okay to dig in. William led them in a quick prayer which Buffy respectfully joined before Anne spoke again.

"Tell me, is it true what my William said?" Anne started as she grabbed her fork and scooped up some of the greens. "Did you truly lose all your possessions on the boat?"

Spike was ready for this. He had every excuse lined up and he knew he was a good liar but that didn't mean he still wasn't nervous. Something about seeing him mom alive again and her actually talking to him threw him off.

"I'm afraid so." He faked a frown. "Elizabeth and I were asleep when we were robbed. They took everything including all our money." He picked up Buffy's hand which cringed back out of habit. She opened it up though to keep up appearances. His fingers intertwined with hers and she had to wait to begin eating. "Our wedding bands as well."

"Oh that's so awful. Is that not awful dear?" She turned to face William who was slowly chewing on a large bite of biscuit. He had to awkwardly finish chewing to answer her.

"Yes, quite terrible." He glanced back at the two of them but wouldn't let his gaze linger on Elizabeth. She was very beautiful to him and he was always in disarray when a beautiful woman was around. He was compelled to write a poem about the alluring color of her golden hair and with every glance it took over his mind.

"Is your room to your liking?" Anne asked staring intently at Spike who let go of Buffy's hand. Anne knew he was a splitting image of her son. She just needed to find a way to ask why.

"Yes ma'am, very much so. Thank you." Spike was slowly eating the food in front of him repulsed by the lack of blood in his life but very thankful for the wine.

"So, William." She looked at Spike and laughed out loud. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. The two of you look so much alike." Mother was a cunning one.

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Spike looked across the table at William who was staring at him. It was really the first time William had gotten a good look at him. He had been too busy darting his eyes to notice.

"I-I wonder how that could be." William stated now understanding how truly similar he looked to the man across from him.

"Perhaps we have a common relative. I never knew my father. My mother took me away when I was very young." He hoped that this would get his mother thinking. He knew his father cheated on her so many times that suggesting it may of happened again would probably be believable even if he didn't actually suggest that. The man was a right bastard and he knew he would be leaving them all soon. There was no need to improve his image.

"Perhaps." Spike could see his mother's mind working.

Buffy had been listening to the conversation but was focused on eating and observing William. It was so interesting to her to see how similar the two were. They had the same quarks and they even ended up doing things at the same time. He would flip his fork, Spike would. He would rub the temple near where his scar was supposed to be, Spike would where it currently existed.

Now that she knew how he received that scar and it made her stomach flip. He probably gets a thrill out of every time someone mentions it to him. A reminder of the first slayer kill. He was one for trophies; the scar and the jacket. She wondered for a brief moment what he would take off her if he ever had the chance. She tossed that thought aside when it became too sexual.

"So William," Anne turned to her correct son "how was the market today? You hadn't told me."

"Very well mother." William straightened in his chair from excitement. He had indeed had the most glorious time. "I met the most wonderful woman."

"And who was this woman?" Anne asked with a smile on her face. She always loved to see her son happy. It wasn't that often because he was an easy one to be made fun of. He was just so sensitive and loving and others couldn't understand.

"Her name is Cecily." William practically swooned at her name. "She is friends with Edward and will be staying indefinitely. She is most beautiful. She glistens in the sun." Buffy side glanced at Spike with a smirk on her face but he was blatantly avoiding eye contact with her, focusing on his food.

"She sounds lovely dear." Anne said simply while William continued to smile to the image of the girl in his head. "Alexander, do you and Elizabeth have any plans for tomorrow?" Buffy looked up at the sound of her fake name.

"I'm to go into town to find a place to stay until we can get the money to go home." Spike wasn't really planning on doing that, though it wasn't completely untrue. He wasn't exactly going to go out into town in the sunlight. He knew his mother would want them to stay. She always liked the company. He just wanted to find a way to go home. Hopefully he could come up with something with Buffy tonight.

"Oh but I insist you stay here." Anne reached her hand across the table and put it on Spike's arm. "At least for a few more days." Spiked smiled back at her.

"Of course."

After a bit more conversation on the weather and local political events Buffy didn't understand everyone had finished eating and drinking their wine. Buffy still had a bit of wine left but she was happy leaving some. She didn't like to drink and she didn't think it would be a good idea when they had no idea what was going on.

"Would you like to join us for some music by the fire?" Anne asked standing up as William jolted up to take her arm. Spike stood as well and Buffy followed suit.

"We wouldn't want to trouble you-" He really didn't feel like having to listen to William play the piano. Not only would Buffy make fun of him to no end but he really just wanted to get some blood.

"Nonsense. Come, join us in the next room." William glanced at them both with a smile before walking his mother out of the room.

"Bloody Hell." Spike mumbled under his breath. Buffy turned to gaze at him as a thought popped into her head and she laughed.

"What?" Spike asked her.

"I was just thinking." Her laugh grew. "Last night when you said 'I've always been bad'." She quoted using her fingers in the air. He glared at her and started out of the room. She laughed again and followed him out with a large smile plastered on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The next room was just as extravagant as the rest of the house. The walls were speckled light brown and they were covered in more paintings common to the rest of the house and more lamps. Flowers were scattered in the room including over the large fireplace that currently contained the starts of a small fire. Spike's mom was sitting with tea in her hand on a small dark couch with a curved back near the fire. Across from that was a small table with a silver tea set placed on top. In the corner nearest to the door stood the piano that took up most of the space in the room. William was sitting behind it ruffling through sheet music.

"Come dears, set next to me." Anne patted her hand to the left of her on the couch. Buffy and Spike walked over and sat, Spike sitting nearest to his mother and Buffy squeezing in between him and the arm. There wasn't much room in between the two and it was unpreventable for her body to line up and slide against his. She crossed her arms over her stomach unhappy about the situation as Spike rounded his arm behind her.

He slowly placed his hand on her opposite shoulder hoping not to startle her. It would be the last thing they would need, for her to slam his arm into the couch with his mother sitting on it.

"Would you like some tea?" Anne asked turning to the other two on the couch.

"Oh, no thank you." Spike said turning his head towards Buffy giving her permission to talk.

"No. Thank you." She said leaning forward to answer and falling back landing her elbow into Spike's ribs. He squeezed her shoulder hard in response.

"So tell me, how did you two meet and fall in love?"

"That's a fun story actually." Spike said looking at Buffy with a small worry on his features. He was going to have to think quick on his feet for this one. "I had travelled to the town where she lived in search of work when I met her. First time she saw me she punched me square in the jaw." Always base your lies off the truth. Spike looked towards Buffy with a smile on his face.

"My goodness." Anne said her mouth opening. William had returned from the piano to pour himself a cup of tea, not wanting to interrupt the conversation with his music.

"She had thought I was trying to rob her." Spike said turning his attention back to Anne.

"But things had changed?" Anne asked looking at William to see his reaction to this story. He was glancing at the couple with eagerness wanting to hear more about how this man ended up with a woman as striking as she.

"Yes, she eventually came round to me. Didn't you pet?" Spike and everyone else in the room stared at Buffy. She felt completely uncomfortable with this situation, not knowing what she was supposed to say and feeling on the spot. Trying to tell the story of how she ended up with Spike was foreign to her. He was such a pig, how could she fake it?

"At first he was a complete pig." She said lifting her hand and squeezing his cheek as hard as she could.

"Really?" Anne asked with a smile on her face looking at the blazing blonde next to her.

"He would obsessively follow my friends and I around, trying to get my attention." It wasn't completely untrue. "Eventually we were just thrown together and I couldn't seem to let him go." More like make him go but it wasn't completely untrue either. She didn't know what she would do without Spike right now so she really couldn't let him go.

She looked to Spike who was staring at her with something she hadn't seen in him before. Usually his face was always smug and fake but right now there was a gleam in his eye that made it look like he could actually have a real feeling. A small grin was creeping on his face as he stared at her listening to her talk. She wanted to look more intently and figure out what it was about him that caused her to think he was expressing something real but decided to break eye contact instead. Demons don't feel.

"How did you win her affection Alexander?" William asked from a chair next to the small table with the tea. He was always interested in love and how it formed between two people. It was wondrous to him to think that two who met with violence could then fall in love. "Did you send her tokens of your affection?"

Spike looked at William across the room uncomfortably. He had always loved love and took every opportunity to fall deeply and passionately in with it. It the reason he stayed with Dru for so long. The love they shared gave him a purpose for such a long time.

"I loved her from the moment I saw her." He started staring back at Buffy. It was odd to him how true that lie felt in his mouth. It was almost too easy to say. It made him think of the last time he saw Dru and what she had said about his obsession. "I found ways to keep letting her know I was there, that I was sticking around. When my plans did not work, I found actually being there for her did. I let her know I was there for her rather than just being there."

Buffy couldn't stop watching Spike as he talked. She could feel the pattern of truth in lies and it frightened her. She kept looking into his face trying to find the smug scoff he always wore but only found something all too human staring back at her. This part of him was all too foreign and confusing. Maybe something happened to Spike in their incident that brought them here. Maybe he got a soul or something. He wasn't acting like a demon. Demons killed and they did it for pleasure. Any feeling they had was animalistic, predatory, angry, and violent. The thought of Spike killing shook her back to reality and she broke eye contact with him when Anne spoke again.

"What a lovely story." She said smiling to them. William was smiling too. The hope it gave him that he would find love someday was invaluable. Maybe it would even be Cecily.

"Now, William, dear how about some music?"

"Yes mother." William nodded eagerly and walked over to the piano.

"You two, you must dance." Anne said sweetly.

"Oh, no, no." Spike said rushing for an excuse. He really didn't want to do that. "Elizabeth here is not much of a dancer." He slapped his hand gently on her thigh. Buffy welcomed any excuse. She really didn't know what she was doing when it came to ballroom dancing. The kind of dancing she did know, she was sure would not be appreciated.

"Nonsense." Anne said throwing up her hand at them. "Dance." There was that tone again that Buffy couldn't see arguing against. She gave a terrified expression to Spike who returned it with his usual smirk and stood in front of her bending over with one hand behind his back and the other posed in front of him. Buffy gave one last horrified look before taking his hand and using it to stand herself. They moved to the middle of the room and Buffy stood still, really not sure what to do. Spike moved her hand onto his shoulder and his own onto her lower back as William started to play a slow song on the piano.

"Just follow me love." Spike bent down to whisper in her ear before moving his feet in the easiest dancing pattern he knew. It was a simple repetitive box step. Buffy's movements were clumsy at first but she soon got the hang of it. She just thought of it as a training exercise. The difference being it was dancing, not fighting and it was Spike, not Giles. Giles would never be so close to her body. In order to kick her feet in the correct direction Spike was pressed paper thin against her body.

Buffy was too petrified to move her head while concentrating and soon all she could see was the brown of Spike's vest staring her in the face. She focused on the music and the cool of his skin on hers. She closed her eyes and used it to calm herself down, wrapping her hands tighter onto his skin. He returned her squeeze with his own hand.

He could hear her heart start to slow after that and he smiled to the top of her head. Her golden hair shimmered in the fire and the flames seemed to dance along with them. Dancing with the slayer. If only Angel could see him now. He considered dipping her to bring her heart rate back up but the music slowed to a stop before he could have a chance. Buffy's face lifted to his when he stopped their movements. He could see the fear subside for the most part but there was still some concern on her face. He both felt and heard her heart thump when they made eye contact and he could see the blood rush to her face in embarrassment. It was a moment in time worth freezing.

"That was lovely dears." Anne's voice sounded off in the distance to Buffy as she shook her head clear from the eye contact she made with Spike. She felt flustered at the situation and didn't really know what to say to anything. The last time she had felt butterflies like that in her stomach was when she started officially dating Riley. She quickly let go of Spike and took a step back hoping the movement would not look off to either William or Anne. It must have been the dancing. They always did say dancing was romantic. It was just messing with her mind.

"Alexander, do you play?" Anne asked pointing to the piano where William was shuffling with music again.

"I have been known to." Wait. Spike played piano? Buffy stared at him wide-eyed. How was she not going to make fun of this?

"Then you must play for us." Anne smiled and shooed him over with her arm. "William, darling, come dance with Elizabeth."

Buffy was about to protest but Spike left her side and William came up behind her. He bent over in a similar position that Spike had made and she took up his hand. There was obviously no arguing with Anne. She stepped closer to William and placed her arm on him like Spike had shown her as a song started to come from the piano. It was remarkable how she had taken the exact same position with the exact same person but it was absolutely so different. Spike was cold and calming but William was warm and messy. As they moved they both seemed to knock into each other and neither was very sure of themselves. William laughed at the ground out of nerves. After a few moments they got into a pattern where they were able to dance without hitting.

"You-you," William cleared his throat and stared at the ground where his feet were as Buffy looked up. "You look very beautiful Mrs. Harris."

"Thank you William." She said meaningfully trying to catch his eyes. When he did look up to smile she spoke again. "You look pretty handsome yourself." She swore she heard a small laugh from the piano but it was covered up by a cough. She saw William smile again before he looked at the ground and she glanced over his shoulder to see Spike playing. He looked up to smirk at her quickly before looking back to the music in front of him. The song ended thankfully soon and Buffy stepped back as William bowed slightly to thank her. She attempted a curtsy and hoped it was appropriate. Her stomach didn't flip the same way it had after her dance with Spike. It must just be a beginner's thing.

"Mrs. Moore, you must dance too." Buffy turned and said to the woman on the couch. She did not want to have to go through that again and it seemed best to make the mother feel the pressure before she pressured her again.

"Oh not for this old lady." Anne said putting down her tea next to her and shaking her head.

"Nonsense." Buffy mimicked back to her and walked over to help her up. Anne was going to resist but gave in soon enough letting Buffy help her off the couch and walk her over to William. "Think you can play another Xander?" Buffy called over hoping the nickname wouldn't cause for question.

"Sure thing love." He glared at her from across the room not enjoying her using the nickname of a Scooby. He started to play another and she walked to the piano with a smile on her face, glancing back at William and his mom slowly dancing, talking, and laughing. She turned back to Spike with a smile on her face.

"I don't want to hear it pet." He said without glancing up from the keys.

"You play piano?" She said with her own smirk ignoring him. He just stared up at her with an annoyed expression while continuing the piece.

"For your-" Spike's words were interrupted by a terrible cough coming from the middle of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Spike clashed down on the keys as he stopped playing and ran over to where William was supporting his mother's arm.

"Are you alright mother?" William asked not hiding the worry in his voice. Spike placed a hand on her back while they waited for her to finish most of her coughing.

"Fine, fine. I just need to lie down. Help me to my room dear." She said between coughs to William who started bringing her from the room. "Sorry to stop the night short dears." She called over her shoulder before William brought her out.

"No, it's no" She left the room before Buffy was able to finish "trouble." She mumbled back out turning to face Spike. His eyes shifted with worry as he followed the path his mother had taken from the room. "Spike?" Buffy walked over hesitantly. "Are you okay?" She contemplated touching his arm but thought better of it.

"Fine." He growled out, turning around to the fire which was slowly diminishing.

"Is she okay?" Buffy knew she probably knew the answer but was still worried. In the short time she knew his mother she had grown quite fond of her. She was sweet but fierce. That was something she admired.

"She's sick." He said looking at the mantle over the fireplace.

"I'm sorry." Buffy replied softly. It must have been something very bad to make Spike be so quiet.

"M-mother sent me to apologize. Sh-she wishes you don't think too poorly of her." Buffy turned to face a very worried William in the doorway. He was playing with his glasses and took them off to clean them before playing with his hands. Her heart pained at the look on his face. She wanted to run over and hold him and she may have if it wasn't for the Spike-like appearance. Spike wasn't exactly one for the cuddles.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Buffy replied for them as Spike was still turned towards the fire.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Please stay in this room as long as you like." He didn't wait for replies as he turned on his heal and headed back for the stairs. Buffy turned back to Spike and waited for him to do something. When he didn't move she decided it was best to return his attention to the present. She knew no other way of getting his mind off whatever he was thinking about. Moving closer she turned at his side and saw the withdrawn look on his face. The glow from the fire made it almost heartbreaking. It looked as though he was halfway to jumping in.

"Is it alright if we try and figure out what's happened to us now?" Her voice was timid when she spoke. She had never seen Spike like this and she really didn't know what to do about it. A part of her wanted to argue that he was just a demon who couldn't feel things like sorrow or remorse but the physical evidence in front of her was too much. Maybe she had been wrong about vamps. Or maybe something really did happen to Spike.

"Yeah." Spike spun and sat on the couch where his mother had. The smell of her was everywhere in this room and it was hard to get her off his ran a hand over his face trying to clear himself of the memory of her sickness. It was devastating and painful to watch. It was the reason he turned her, after that he tried not to think much about it. The memory was too uncomfortable.

"Can we go over what we remember again?" Buffy wasn't sure why she was asking, normally she would be commanding. It was just awkward seeing Spike so bent out of shape.

"Yeah." Spike said as he continued staring ahead into nothing. Buffy sighed and decided it was better to start than to argue.

"I remember walking home and going straight to my room because it was so late. My mom and Dawn were already asleep and so I just went into my room. I was so exhausted after…well after that night so I kicked off my shoes and jacket and curled into bed. All I did was sleep." Buffy waited for something to sink in but nothing did. She waited for Spike to start. "Spike?" No reply. "Spike?!" She moved to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand away without breaking his unfocused stare.

Spike did not want to recall the night. His time here was not proving well to block the memory though. He just didn't want Buffy to know how pathetic he was after she had left. _You're beneath me. _He didn't want her to know how much it hurt him to the core. "I got some drinks in the Bronze. Met a nice lady, we talked. I went home. Woke up in the alley."

"Wait you talked to someone?" Buffy stood in front of him to make him pay attention.

"Yeah. What of it?" He looked up at her face for the first time.

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff. What do you care?"

"What did you talk about Spike?"

"I don't know. I was really drunk. Why?" Sure he had the idea, lay your heart out on the table talk, but he didn't remember details and he did not want Buffy to know them.

"Please tell me you didn't make any wishes."

"What? Why? Make any wishes. I didn't-" Spike's mind rounded on the word wish and he tried to think harder and harder about the conversation he had. The more he spoke the more he realized he had. He had wished for Buffy to see his humanity. Too see his William side. "Oh bloody Hell."

"You made a wish to a demon?!" Buffy wanted to yell but thought better of it and whisper-yelled glancing at the door and punching him in the arm.

"I didn't know okay!" He glanced to the door as he also whisper-yelled rubbing his punched arm.

"What did you wish for?"

He was not going to tell her that. "I don't remember." He looked back into the fire contemplating whether or not the slayer would burn him alive after finding out.

"Spike. I will knock the memory back into you if you don't tell me." Spike looked up at her with a frown on his face. This was going to be humiliating. Not only would she hear about how he whined about her for hours while drunk but she would also get the satisfaction of knowing he made a wish on her. Maybe satisfaction was the wrong word, maybe it was leverage.

"Fine." He sighed for good measure. "I wished that you would see the humanity in me. The William side of me." He groaned and rolled his head so he was looking at the ceiling. Of course he did this.

Buffy paced putting together the pieces of the night before. "That's why we're here. Because you made a wish to a vengeance demon." She threw out her hands in frustration. "Okay so what does that mean? What do we do here?"

"Don't you just break their necklace? Isn't that what does them in?" He would have thought Anya would have told them that by now.

"And how are we supposed to find this demon and her necklace? I don't suppose you got a name?"

"Melanie." Spike mumbled towards the ceiling.

"What?"

"Her name was Melanie." He rolled his head forward to glare at her speaking to her like she was little again.

"Okay great. We have a name. Now how the Hell are we supposed to find her?" Of all the stupid things Spike had done this was just the cherry on top. Didn't vampires know better than to make wishes to random people? Okay, so Spike wasn't that smart. Of all the things he could have wished for though, he had to drag her into it. Forget how nice he had been acting, it was obviously just part of the spell, she was fed up with him. She walked over to the chair near the table where William had sat earlier and crossed her arms onto the table, laying her head down on top of them.

"I could go to the local demons tonight." Great now he felt bad. Probably worse than he normally would. This place seemed to bring those emotions he normally easily suppressed to the surface. It was irritating.

"How is that supposed to help?" Her voice was muffled by her arms.

"We could see if they know any vengeance demons."

"What if she doesn't even exist yet?" Even if they could find a vengeance demon and make them help, it didn't mean Melanie would exist. Maybe if they found Anya she would be willing to help. It was doubtful with her. Only Xander really knew how to handle her.

"Then we'll figure out something else. Maybe a vengeance demon knows something, have the go around. Get a get out of jail free card for us."

"I wish Giles was here. He'd be in research mode and tell me what to do." She lifted her head from her arms and ran her hands down her face.

"Yeah research. It's all them council people are really good for." Spike scoffed.

"The council? That's a good point." She turned to face Spike surprised he just gave her an idea.

"What?"

"What if we just go to the council? They should help us right?" The council had been around since the first slayer. They were bound to help any slayer, from any century. This couldn't be the first time something like this had happened.

"I thought you gave up on them."

"I'm not saying they're right, I'm saying they should help."

"So where is this council?"

"Here, in London. I don't know where-where exactly."

"So how are we supposed to find it?"

"I don't know." She groaned into her hand. "It can't be that hard can't it? It's just a big library."

"What if I get some demons in on it? Other vamps. Tell them I plan to storm the council, see if they know where it is."

"Because that's just what we need, to help a bunch of vamps attack the place we need help from."

"I'll take care of it." She looked at him uncertainly. "You have a better idea I'm all ears pet."

"Fine. Just handle it." Spike stood up and started for the door. "Wait." Spike turned, obviously wanting to get out as soon as possible. Buffy needed to ask this question though, there was no good timing. "Where is the bathroom?" Spike's frown twisted into a smile and he laughed out loud at her. "What?" She was utterly confused.

"Outside love." She stared him waiting for him to give the real answer. He just continued to gaze at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked again worried and he laughed.

"They're public. I'll take you to them. They're across the street." He laughed again and headed out the door towards the main entrance. Prissy slayer was about to get a taste of the 19th century.

"Wait! Spike, I still don't have shoes." She called as she ran after him towards the front end of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Spike had left Buffy at the bathrooms allowing her to figure it out while he walked to the other side of town. He remembered where Angelus, Darla, and Dru had taken him after they had turned him to see others vamps like them. It had been a baffling experience, much like the one he was in right now.

Going over the events of the night in his head he became more and more confused. He hadn't made nearly as many snide remarks or comments as he normally would. He bloody did Buffy's hair without as much as a witticism. Not to mention pulling out her chair for her. There wasn't even anyone around to act for. Then when he was supposed to be acting the husband part, lying about his feelings for her, everything just got confusing. He wasn't supposed to say things like that. He was supposed to poke fun and make the slayer suffer. How could he act so nice to her after what she said to him last night? He kept forgetting about that.

He rubbed his eye searching the street to see if anyone was recognizing his train of thought. It would be embarrassing if there was a mind reader in the mix. He definitely didn't want anyone to know how he danced with the slayer, all ponce-like. Okay, maybe Angel, just to shove it in his face. Everyone else didn't need to see how much of a wanker he was for the fun he had. He shook his head. The last time he had fun like that involved killing, torture, monster-like things not ballroom dancing. He spat at the ground as he walked on, turning the corner down the alley.

A demon bar, a few drinks, monster presences, that was all he needed to shake off all this moody temperament. The farther he walked from the house the easier it was to see how senseless he was being. He would be sure to put it right when he got back. He'd have a good row with the slayer and everything would be back to normal.

She was acting daft as well, not that he didn't mind the lack of violence and threats. It just worried him that she was acting so nice to him. She was obviously playing some angle. She would never treat him like a human being. She would never admit to the fact that he had feelings or could be civil himself. Something was nagging at him though. Some things a person, a real live human person, just couldn't fake. The color of her face, the look in her eyes and the thump of her heart couldn't be faked like that.

* * *

Buffy walked back into the house and rubbed her feet off as much as she could. 19th century bathrooms sucked. She missed her home more than ever right now, her own personal bathroom with a nice warm shower. One stupid wish and she was stuck here. She groaned to herself and walked up the stairs back to the guest room.

Shutting the door behind her she rested against it trying not to do something violent. She reached up and pulled the bow out of her hair looking at the ripped fabric of her shirt and tossing it towards the bed ruffling her hair. It fell short and she growled before bending down to pick it up placing it onto the bottom of the bed. She kept stripping down relieved at all the layers she could take off. When she reached her corset she wasn't sure what to do. She would love nothing more than to take it off and be able to breathe again but she did not feel like needing Spike to help her in the morning.

She decided to leave it on and crawled in under the covers staring at the ceiling. So now they knew why they were there and how they were going to try and find a way out. All she could do was wait. That was frustrating enough, having to rely on Spike to do something. She could have gone down with him but she didn't think demons would take the company of a slayer too kindly. Not that they knew who she was but she knew herself too well. With demons she was more into the threatening than the nice-nice. She couldn't wait to hear Spike's excuse for bringing her along on their council takeover. Why was it that the vamps in the area hadn't figured out the council was in London and tried attacking it already? Maybe they really just didn't know.

She closed her eyes and the faces of her friends and family popped up in her mind. She shouldn't be here. She should be home with them, protecting them. What were they doing anyway? Had they noticed she was gone yet? Surely someone had gone to check on her. What if there was another future Buffy who continued on and no one noticed she had gone to the past? No one would be looking for her. She rolled over to her side as tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't let herself think that way. She just needed her family and friends to be alright. If anything happened to them because of this stupid wish, she really would kill Spike.

The thought of Spike flipped in her mind. He really was acting strangely since they came into the house. It was like she was seeing this entirely different side of him. He still had the cocky charade going for him but she was starting to see the layers underneath. Her brain fought with her on the thought. Demons don't have layers, they're not onions, they are killers and that is it.

Why was it that he was acting this way? The thought of him gaining a soul or being under some charm of the spell crept into her mind again. It was possible but it just seemed really hard to grasp. The wish said she was to see his humanity, his William side. She saw William. There was no humanity to see in Spike. Was there?He was so much himself at one moment, arguing and making comments, but then at another he was helping her dress, doing her hair, pulling out her chair, playing the piano, dancing with her. The thought of their dance brought another blush to her face. It was so stupid to get so worked up over it. Okay so her heart kind of fluttered. Hearts flutter. That's a thing. It didn't mean anything…right?

She closed her eyes tighter and tried to focus back on sleeping. She didn't need to worry about Spike. A Spike who was acting nice could only be a good thing she supposed. That is unless he was acting good around the other demons and they decided not to help him. O great, something else to worry about.

Maybe she could just let it go. If he really was under some type of spell that meant that he wasn't playing any angle. Maybe he really wasn't up to something, though his speech about husbandry love seemed to be angle-oriented. It was almost creepy how truthful he sounded. He was a good liar though, all the more reason for her to be on her guard. Spell or no spell she would be watching him and maybe even secretly enjoying it. It was after all a nice change. Spike not being a pig was creepy but also a breath of fresh air. Why should she be so mad at him for being nice? It was almost charming.

Buffy's eyes flew open when she thought of the word charming. Obviously being stuck here was having its effects. Obviously she was projecting William's sweetness onto Spike. It was just their looks. There could be no way she would find Spike _charming_ of all things. Nope, nope, nope. Not charming. There was no way she was going to let Spike's attitude get under her skin. She wasn't going to let him have it easy.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, are you in or out mates?" Spike had just finished his idea of a council raid to the lot of vampires and demons he was playing cards with. They were already locals and so they knew the city and he thought they were the right people to bring in.

He placed another card down fixing the newly stolen hat on his head. He had already won the last round of money and wanted to play it safe until he had some of the demons in his plan. He had a card up his sleeve though, literally.

"Raid on the council?" A shaggy brunette vampire asked from across the table placing down his cards. He couldn't have been more than sixteen when he was turned. He wore the dress of the current era but a small stain of blood could be seen near the collar of his shirt. No doubt taken from one of his victims.

"No council makes for a lousy slayer." Spike returned taking another swig of his whiskey. The lot of vamps at the table looked at him each with undecided faces. None of them had really jumped at the bit to take on the council but Spike confidently thought he could change their mind. "All the lot do is read. They won't put up much of a fight."

"I don't really care about the council so I'm going to have to say no." The only non-vampire at the table responded. He was a kind of demon Spike didn't recognize. He was big, bulky and red from head to toe. His eyes glowed orange and his clothes were matted, bloodied and ripped. He looked like he had just come from a big fight. Spike only glanced at him before placing his next card down. He really didn't expect a non-vamp to participate. They hadn't nearly as much blood with the council.

"How do you know your information's good?" The girl-vamp at the table asked. She was light blonde and dressed in a bright yellow dress. Her appearance just reminded Spike of Harmony and every time he looked at her he could swear her voice would go up two octaves.

"Got it from a slayer." Spike said with a mischievous grin. They hadn't heard of him yet so they wouldn't know of his reputation so this chance of playing the slayer card was too good to pass up.

"A slayer?" The final member of the game asked doubtfully. He was a man turned around his late 30s. He hadn't spoken much and seemed to know his way around. Spike would guess that he had been turned a long time ago and could smell out the bullshit.

"You tortured and killed a slayer?" The young vamp asked.

"Killed two actually." Spike said with a sloppy grin. "But not this one. She's rouge. Told me out of her own will."

"And you think you can trust her?" The girl vampire asked.

"Believe me. I got her wrapped around my finger. She's like putty in my hands." Spike smiled wishing Buffy could be here to hear him now. But not wishing too hard. He took another drink and looked at the disbelieving eyes round the table. Only the young vampire seemed to look at him with reverence and belief.

"And you think you can control her?" The older vampire chimed in. He ran a hand through his dark black hair before taking a drink of his scotch. It was obvious he didn't trust this plan from this new vampire who had just walked into town. He thought the slayer was in the Brazil anyway. Seemed strange she would be in London.

"I know I can." Spike dropped his smile looking at the older vamp. He didn't want anyone competing with him or questioning him. He was going to be the alpha in this plan. "Poor lass is in love with me." He sat back returning to his cocky grin. He was confident he could get them to go along with the plan if they knew they had a slayer at their side.

"A slayer in love with a vampire?" The girl stared him down. "It's impossible."

"Believe it pet. She'll do anything I say." Spike placed down another card purposefully losing the round to the elder vampire. The other vamps looked at each other quickly seeing their reactions.

"I'm in." The younger vamp was almost too easy.

"I'm in. But if the slayer tries anything, I'm out of there." The girl finished off her drink and folded down her cards.

Spike looked towards the elder vamp who stared down at the table. He took a moment longer to answer contemplating the pros and cons. It was hard to pass up the opportunity to be known as one of the vamps who took out the council and burned it to the ground. "I'm in. What's your plan?"

All vampires looked to Spike and the red demon leaned back shuffling the deck and dealing, waiting for the conversation to be over. "Find where it is and meet here tomorrow night."

"You mean you don't know?" The girl asked. "I thought your love sick slayer told you."

"Not even the slayer knows exactly. I figure they'll have some vamp protection. It really is just a big library, how hard could it be to find?" Spike echoed Buffy's words and looked at his new hand.

"I know a guy." The elder vamp spoke again. "Says he's been there. I'll check it out."

"Even if we find it, how do we get in?" The younger vamp played his turn. He had not been doing well tonight and was running low on money.

"That's where the slayer comes in. I have it figured out."

"Sure you do." The girl vamp said laying out her cards. She had already lost.

"Meet here same time tomorrow." She nodded and left the table. "How bout you red?" Spike turned to him. "You haven't left yet. You changed your mind?" Spike slipped out the card from his sleeve and played his hand winning the lot for the round. It was a lot of money as the red demon had been slowly betting more and more through the night.

The red demon's eyes glowed brighter as he stared down Spike. His skin started to glow red as he stood from his chair. The young and elder vamp shared a look before both walked from the table and out the door. Spike looked at the glowing demon in front of him wondering why the others had fled.

"Cheater." Was all the red demon said before he lifted his arm and a stream of bright hot fire propelled towards Spike. He dived under the table, feeling the heat from the fire hit it. He looked up as the table disappeared from above him and flew across the room.

"Saw that did you?" Spike asked backing into the bar looking for a weapon while the demon shot another stream of fire. Spike dove away again into a tucked roll while the flame hit the wood and luckily not the booze. With no good weapon in sight and without another word he ran out the door into the cool night, not wanting to try and attack a demon that could actually kill him with fire.

"Cheater!" Spike heard the demon yell from behind him as he took off down the alleyway. He turned his head to see another flame blast come towards him and he rounded the corner before it could come to him. He took off faster diving in between alleyways trying to lose the fiery demon. After a few extra minutes of running he stopped in the alley behind his house and listened. There were no movements and so he rounded out to the front of the house knowing he would now have to bring Buffy with him for protection. She was going to love that.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike silently closed the door behind him as he walked into the bedroom. Turning towards the bed he saw a sleeping Buffy covered to her chin in blankets. She was facing the wall with the window and didn't stir when he entered the room. He walked over to where the window was checking that the demon didn't follow to fry him and that the sun wouldn't do the same in the morning. Satisfied he wouldn't be torched he threw off his hat and tossed it at the end of the bed noticing Buffy's clothes on the floor. A grin came to his face as he started shredding off his own layers until he had nothing on, socks were off as well.

He stretched out and walked towards the side of the bed knowing he would keep his promise to that fight. No more mister nice guy. The slayer would fight with him either now or in the morning finding out he was naked next to her. Either way he was going to have fun fighting and no more dancing.

Buffy was taking up most of the small bed and he bet that he would get that fight sooner rather than later. Lifting the covers up he saw her body more clothed than he would have hoped. He didn't really expect her to be completely naked when she knew he was coming back but a lad could dream couldn't he? A snore came from the girl as she turned her head on her pillow and changed her body position.

"Slayer snores." He whispered to himself knowing that she would hate him for poking fun at her for it.

He slowly slid in under the covers moving her leg with his own the farther down he went. Instantaneously he could feel the warmth of her body hitting his own outdoor temperature body. He paused his movements making sure she would still be sleeping and slid in the rest of the way turning onto his side to face the slayer, the bed being too small to have either of them lying on their back. There were two pillows, Buffy currently took up one and the other was a small one she must have pushed off. It would have to do for him.

Her eyes moved rapidly under her closed lids and she let out another small snore. It was almost cute, how small it was. He wondered what she could be dreaming about in their situation. Being the slayer it probably wasn't all puppies and butterflies. He moved his hand forward and swept a bit of hair that had fallen over her face in her movements. His hand brushed her skin again and he felt the warmth of her cheek on his fingertips. The moonlight was blocked from the room by the curtains but he could still see the gold in her hair. He always did have a thing for the color. He quickly pulled his hand back scolding himself for lingering his fingers rather than jabbing her with them to wake her up.

Resting his hand back next to himself he continued to stare at her contemplating how he was going to fall asleep. Obviously he was more of a day sleeper. Feeling tired wasn't exactly within his capacity for this time of night. He wondered how she was able to fall asleep so fast. Didn't slayers normally stay up late too?

She was put through a lot today though, getting dragged into his stupid drunken wish. Guilt started to bubble in his thoughts and a pain set in his gut. It was his fault they were there and his if they couldn't get out. What would they do if the council wasn't able to help? Why hadn't her friends tried to get her out yet? Sure they wouldn't notice or care that he was gone too but he was sure they'd take him for the ride.

He just wanted to get out of the city. The memories of this god forsaken place popped up at every turn. None of them were all that good. He sucked in his breath knowing he would just have to get over it. He couldn't let the slayer see him all worked up about this stuff. It wasn't something he couldn't handle. The thing with today was just a fluke. He was sure his actions weren't real feelings and that they were just something he projected by being around his human self. There was no way he would be that nice to the slayer otherwise. There was no way he could like her like that.

Buffy's eyes slid open and he slammed his own shut not needing her to know he was staring at her.

"Spike?" Her very tired, drowsy question made his mouth twitch to smile. Here we go. A fight was all he needed to clear up his imprudent thoughts. "What are you doing?" Her words were barely audible due to her sleepy state. "Get out of here." She reached a hand forward to his chest and pushed him back a bit. He didn't move off the bed or stop his fake sleeping. "Spike?" She pushed his chest again. "Spike wake up." She pushed harder this time moving him back an inch but still not off the bed. He heard her groan before he felt the palm of her hand slam into his cheek.

"What?" He mimicked her sleepy tone while keeping his eyes shut playing into his charade. Buffy shook out the thought of how husky his voice was after he had been sleeping.

At first she had woken up at home next to Riley. The chill of Spike's body brought her back to reality and she frowned into the dark.

"Get off the bed." She pushed his chest again. Every push sent another wave of heat across his skin.

"No." He groaned out moving his body closer to hers on the bed bringing his head to rest on the same pillow. He saw her move back her head but she had nowhere to go unless she wanted to go over the edge. The heat from her body radiated and her warm breath glided across his lips.

"Spike." She pushed harder on his chest locking her elbow so he was an arm's length away. He grabbed her wrist in his hand and pulled it from his body, scooting forward again so he was back on her pillow. "Spike, I'm too tired for this. Go sleep on the floor." She limped her wrist in his hand and waited for him to oblige.

"I'm not your dog slayer."

"Well you sure act like one."

"I'm sleeping here. You can sleep on the floor if you like." He tightened his grip on her wrist and moved forward again pushing his face closer to hers and opening his eyes. She was obviously exhausted. Her eyes were drooped and she looked to be continuously fighting sleep. He almost felt bad that he was keeping her awake. Almost.

"No Spike. I'm not-" Her voice was raising in anger before she squealed at Spike's sudden movements. He pushed up off the bed and used their close proximity to his advantage as he swept his arm over the other side of the girl and near her edge of the bed. He pinned her arm above her and used his body to weigh down the rest. He grabbed her other wrist easily and lifted it above her head. They slayer's warmth was flowing around his entire body now. Every inch of him was warming. Every. Inch.

Buffy was too tired for any games Spike wanted to play with her. She knew she shouldn't be tired. She only woke up a few hours ago, if time didn't change, and it was early for her to sleep. Normally she would still be out patrolling right now. She was just so tired.

Customarily she also would have beaten Spike off the bed by now but even pushing him away seemed too strenuous. She couldn't let him find out how weak she felt but he was going to make it hard now. He was covering her and holding her wrists above her head. The cold of his body enclosed her. There was no way he had been sleeping. He couldn't have been inside for more than a few minutes ago. He was still as cold as the nighttime air outside.

He could feel her push back on his hands but it didn't affect him. He easily had her pinned down. She must have been really exhausted to not have toppled him over now.

"Spike," She groaned and rolled her head to the side closing her eyes, "would you just stop?" She didn't even care that he was lying on top of her. She would beat him for it tomorrow if he would just let her sleep now.

"What's the matter pet? Can't make me?" He growled out his words feeling his dominance over her in their positions. Her warmth was starting to effect his hormones and he could feel his lust levels rising. With her head turned he could see her blood pump through her neck. The demon came back bubbling to the surface but he looked away when she turned to speak to him again.

"Stop being such a pig." She yawned.

"Do I get to sleep on the bed?" He taunted and saw her grimace.

"No." She thought about saying yes just so she could go back to bed under the warm blankets and not a freezing Spike but it was too much close contact for her. She had had enough close contact with Spike to last her a lifetime today. Pushing up her wrists she felt no change and decided to go limp again, too tired to care.

"Then I think I'll seep up here." He gripped his fingers tighter around her wrist. "Nice and warm. Makes me all tingly."

"No, Spi-"

"Your choice slayer. It's either I sleep on here or there." He nodded towards the empty part of the bed.

"Just get off." She groaned knowing there was no point.

"You want me to get off on you?" A cocky grin rose above his features, not able to pass up such good word play. Her face was priceless as her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth in disgust.

"Ew. Spike." She closed her eyes again summoning the courage not to stake him. "Please, I just want to go to sleep."

"Poor slayer." He leaned in so his mouth was just above her ear. "Ask me nicely." He whispered and felt her body shiver underneath his. His lust was growing again but he sucked up the power to stay in control. If he gave into the demon he was sure to be getting a headache from the chip.

"Spike." She whispered out, finding no energy left for talking. He moved his face to hover above hers waiting for her next question.

She slowly opened her eyes again and found his face very close to hers, automatically making eye contact. She knew he was playing with her, she could see it in his eyes. He was like a kid playing with his favorite toy. The longer she stared at him the less pressure she felt on her wrists and the more his grin fell. She thought she could see that side of him again, the one she thought she saw earlier when he was lying to Anne for them. The emotion that she knew shouldn't exist but was getting harder and harder to disprove was somewhere in his eyes. His bottom lip fell and she found herself watching his mouth. The last time he had looked at her like that was the night before when he had tried to kiss her outside the Bronze.

"Could you please not sleep on me?" She cocked a half smile trying to draw attention away from her disloyal heart. It had started beating faster as well as her breathing increase and she knew Spike would not only be able to hear it but feel it too. His body was moving with her breaths. No help from the corset she kept on.

Spike let go of her wrists completely dragging his fingers down her arms before lifting himself up off her body and sliding back to his side of the bed. He had planned on keeping up the begging theme, getting her to beg him to not only sleep on the bed but beg him to let her sleep next to him, but something about her actions stopped him from tormenting her. The look she gave him after she whispered out his name was enough to stop him in his tracks.

It was obvious that she was studying his face but he just couldn't figure out why. Then he noticed her heart beating faster. He could not only sense it but feel it. Her heart thumped against his chest and his body warmed from the blood flow under him. How was it that she kept doing this? He would be fine and acting all Big Bad like he was supposed to and then she would do one thing and he'd be on his knees backing off like a good little vampire. It was irritating.

He watched her turn away from him as he reached out to bring the covers back over their bodies. Still not tired he decided to watch the back of her. He was disappointed he hadn't gotten the chance to have any fun with his nakedness. He was very surprised she didn't notice. Or maybe she did? A smile returned to his face.

Minutes passed and she had still not fallen back asleep. She kept tossing but couldn't seem to get comfortable again. Her body was still cold and knowing that Spike was sharing a bed with her was aggravating. She went to move her body around so that it was facing Spike but turned it back on second thought not needing to remind herself of his presence. The tossing was moving around her corset on her body and poking it into her side. She groaned out loud and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Can't sleep pet?" He sounded completely genuine in asking.

"No." She breathed out.

"Might be because of this." He reached out his arm and poked at her middle. "Doubt it feels like a hug."

"I'm fine." She turned away from him again and faced the wall opening her eyes. Here Spike was being nice again. It just didn't feel right.

She felt a small pull from behind her as Spike undid the bow he made and pulled the first few crossed strings apart. A wave of relief hit her as the restraint left. She breathed in deeply for the first time in hours. She was about to halfheartedly yell at Spike for trying to undress her but he talked before she could.

"No need to thank me love. I'll help you put it back on tomorrow." He loosened more of the strings from behind her and she let him. It was too good a feeling for her to say no. After all the strings were loosened she moved onto her back again and felt the corset move on her for the first time.

"Sit up."

"What? No." She was too tired to sit up or question why.

"Do it." She felt a shift in body weight on the bed and cold hands lifting her back off of it. She sat up as he said to do, lobbing her head to the side. She felt his hands move to her sides and the corset started to lift off. Too tired to care about her not wearing a bra, she lifted her arms and allowed it to be taken off her body. As soon as it left her she fell back against the bed bouncing a bit.

"Thanks." She said begrudgingly as she heard the fabric hit the floor. Spike's body moved down again and she felt his cold thigh hit her hand from under the blanket. That was weird. She could have sworn he was wearing pants. Her eyes shot open and she twisted her head in his direction. "You're naked?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy woke up with the side of her face feeling much like it was resting on ice cubes. That was odd. The rest of her body was so warm. She slowly opened her eyes to see her cheek was leaning on Spike's arm. She automatically pulled away whipping her face to get the Spike-germs off. Content, she started stretching and saw Spike was still fast asleep, mouth open, on his back. Rolling her eyes at him she stood and walked over to the window to see if the sun was up yet. Peeking behind the curtain she saw that it was some time during the day but there was no sun. Clouds were all she could see in the sky, no hint of sunlight.

Sleeping in the same bed as Spike. Willow was never going to believe this. She wondered what Riley would do when he found out. Maybe it was best not to tell him. Buffy would never admit it but having him sleep so close was slightly comforting. How could she blame herself? She was in a place she's never been before, in a time period she didn't belong, with no way of knowing how to get back. Spike knows this place and he has a plan...sort of. He was just the only reminder that she was not crazy and that this was really happening to her. At least with him there, she could feel a little safer. Safer with Spike next to her. She never had dreamed of the day. It was almost nice. You know, if all of this wasn't his fault and he still wasn't acting like his egotistical self.

She groaned as she craned her neck and brought her hands above her head. The movement had her spinning on her heels faster than she expected. It brought a memory of a cold weight pressing into her body and wrapping tight around her wrists, making her heart bounce to her throat. She couldn't believe what she let happen last night! Being that tired for her was odd but it was still no excuse for letting Spike pin her like that or letting him sleep in the bed with her, naked none the less! Okay, so he agreed to put pants on after a bit of arguing but still. Well, she felt wide awake now and wasn't going to have any of that. She stormed over to the bed and punched Spike across his sleeping face. He jumped up and grabbed his face posing his other hand ready to hit whatever just hit him.

"What the bloody Hell was that for?!" He screamed out after recognizing it was Buffy. He slowly lowered his hand knowing he couldn't actually punch her.

"Last night! Sleeping in my bed, pinning me, and you took off my corset!" She crossed her arms across her chest at the recognition that the article was missing. He just smiled and stretched his head and rolling his shoulders.

Last night was fun for him. He kept his promise of a fight even if he did seem to lose it there for a second. All he had to do was keep telling himself that he took of her corset for sexual reasons, not helpful ones, and that he put on pants because he wanted to, not because she was too tired and he felt bad for fighting. Pinning her was to annoy her, not to feel the warmth of her skin on his body.

No, he was the Big Bad and he always would be. Everything he did had a double motive and she understood that. Waking up to a punch was just a reminder that he needed to keep it up and forget the thoughts he had about her last night. She could just easily get under his skin, that was all. Staring at her till she slept and continuously thinking about her till he eventually did was just because she was so obnoxious he couldn't get her out of his head.

A part of him told him that he was lying, that there were others reasons she was always on his mind. That he wasn't doing anything for a Big Bad motive but for his own personal motive. But that just meant he was being selfish right? That was good. Be selfish. That was all he needed to keep telling himself.

"Only cus you wanted it pet. Hey, what do you think you're-" Spike screamed out and dove under the covers as he saw Buffy open up the curtains. He closed them for a reason, a very life-or-death reason!

"Oh, shut up Spike. There's no sun." Buffy walked to where her clothes were at the end of the bed and found her corset, putting it on over herself as Spike peeked out from the covers like a child. He grunted as he pushed himself up and started to put on his clothes obnoxiously close to Buffy's side.

Buffy worked her corset best she could, determined not to let Spike touch it again. It may not have been as tight or as proper as it was last night but she preferred it that way. At least now she could breathe. Once Buffy had on the rest of her clothes and did her hair herself she pushed out towards the doorway set on not talking to Spike until she calmed down. She had no idea what they were going to do today and she didn't feel like asking Spike. She would just find Anne and William and hang out with them for a while. Spike could go jump off a bridge.

Spike was ignoring Buffy just as much as she was ignoring him. After dressing, he reached to his leather jacket pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. He was surprised he made it without one last night after craving one so much at the bar. He popped one out and put the box in his pocket as he lit the one in his mouth.

Looking out the window he could see that Buffy was right. Good old London weather, not a ray of sunshine. That was good. Maybe now he could hop off and leave Buffy in the house with the family, letting him get drunk for the rest of the day. The shorter a time he was here the better and if he had to be here, he didn't want to remember it. Even looking out into the street from this window memories he repressed about his human self started popping up. Bullies, woman, his general pathetic behavior were all memories of rejection. He used to be so weak. He breathed out smoke letting it roll on the window. Now he wanted to be the one to reject, reject this place and all the people in it. The faster they could get back to Sunnydale, the better. When they did he might take a little vacation from the Hell mouth and all its Scoobies and destroy this city. He'd changed and he was going to let London know it. Maybe he should get his chip out first. He could really tear apart the city then, limb by limb. Literally. He took another drag from his cigarette.

Spike's thoughts were interrupted by Buffy handing him a piece of paper. She was chewing on a biscuit walking away from him and shutting the door, closing them in the room. He looked at the note in his hand and recognized his own writing. He used to write like such a girl, loopy cursive swirly handwriting covered the page, small drops of ink splattered throughout. He read the letter turning to face Buffy who was sitting on the bed with a large tray holding two dishes of food in front of her.

"That hat looks ridiculous." She mumbled out between bites of food cross-legged on the bed. When she was leaving the room she had found the food and letter just outside the door. She couldn't read the handwriting that easily but didn't really want to ask Spike. She figured he'd get the idea. "What's it say?"

"They thought they'd let us sleep in, figured we'd had a long trip." Spike mumbled before taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Said to meet them in the parlor after we'd finished eating. Offered to take us into town to get us more clothes and pick up Rose." He refolded the letter and tossed it onto the bed.

"But we don't have any money." Buffy said drinking from her glass and moving onto Spike's plate of food. It wasn't like he was going to eat it.

"I do." Spike said shaking his current jacket's pocket. It contained all the money he had won from his games last night. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Clothes shopping with Spike. If only I had a camera." Buffy couldn't help but be slightly excited. It had been so long since she was able to just go and shop for clothes for the fun of it and not because she tore something tumbling through gravestones. It was the perfect way to kill time before…whatever they were doing tonight. She hadn't asked Spike if he found the council or demons to help them yet. The idea that it probably wasn't the best way to go about things made her procrastinate talking about it but she needed to know. "What'd you find out about the council last night? We have a plan?"

"And you call me a pig." Spike quipped as he watched Buffy finish off his plate of food as well as both their drinks.

"I was hungry." She defended. "And you are one."

"Right, well I got some vamps in on it." He thought it was best to leave out the fire demon set on killing cheating vampires. She was coming with him anyway, whether she knew it or not. She wouldn't let him die, most likely. "One says he knows a guy, they'll meet us tonight."

"Wait, us?" Buffy didn't think Spike would be willing to say he had a partner for this, he wasn't exactly one for sharing credit. She also didn't think he would talk about her to the other vampires. What vamp would be willing to work with a human, let alone slayer?

"Yup." A horrible grin came to his face. "Me and the rouge slayer in love with me." He replaced the cigarette in his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Buffy stood and walked menacingly close to him, pushing him up against the window, raising her hand to pummel the undead crap out of him.

"Whoa, whoa slayer. How else was I supposed to explain brining you? Only slayers know where the council is." His cigarette bounced in his mouth as he spoke. She released him but stayed close as he blew smoke in her face and took out the cigarette. "Not like we couldn't of figured it out. All watchers have the same bloody accent."

"You didn't have to say I was in love with you. It's bad enough I have to pretend to be your wife." She was batting away the polluted air from her face.

"Oh, I shoulda said that. Rouge slayer wife, head over heels for me." Spike laughed as Buffy pushed him back into the window. "What's the matter love? Don't like hearing the truth?" Her harsh breath was warming his cooled chin.

"The truth?" Her arm pushed further on his chest. "I…I have no words for you Spike." Buffy just knew he was trying to push her. She couldn't figure out why he loved to so much. All she would do was beat him up and it's not like he could defend himself. She pushed him to her side and he stumbled without falling.

"Well you better have words for me tonight. You're coming with me." She scowled at him not wanting to have to come. With the mood she would be in, having to be around Spike all day, she was sure to stake a few before they could help them. He smothered what was left of his cigarette against the windowsill and stepped closer. "And you better player your part…lover." Spike couldn't resist brushing a part of her hair back as he said it, anything to get her heart racing. He got his wish as her heart thumped when she slapped his hand away from her. She looked so appetizing when her face turned red.

Buffy turned from Spike pinching her nose and walking towards the door trying to calm herself. Going to the bar while pretending to be 'head over heels' was not going to be easy with their 'no stake Spike' rule. She'd probably beat him up after in the alley. The thought brought her some comfort as she lifted her head and turned back towards him. It didn't last long though because, sure enough, that dumb smirk was still on his face. He knew when he got to her and she hated that.

"Let's just go." She opened the door behind her and turned to walk before she realized she left the tray that was formally filled with food on the bed. Spike walked forward as she was walking in and purposefully grazed against her causing her to glare at his smile. He walked forward into the hall towards the stairs and she followed behind hoping this would not be the way things would go the entire day. Hopefully William would be better company.


	13. Chapter 13

After Buffy had returned the tray to the kitchen and met Spike, William and Anne in the parlor she found that they had actually slept in late. Well, late for her, early for Spike. It was already past lunch but Anne didn't want to wake them figuring they needed their rest. She offered them some food but Spike denied it saying they just ate the food left outside the door, which he thanked her for. Buffy thanked her as well and thanked William for his note. Both William and Anne were so nice to them.

Spike tried refusing Anne's money but the woman was persistent and gave William some to give us as we needed it. She was a very hard woman to argue with. Buffy noticed how different Spike acted around her. While he almost religiously avoided William, he obediently followed Anne. Maybe that was the reason for his semi-human behavior lately. Well, only when in public. He seemed to have no trouble being an ass when they were alone in their room.

William was showing them the city and all the shops on the main street, Anne deciding to stay in. Buffy wished she would have come but didn't want to push it because of how she coughed the night before. They hadn't stopped in many shops yet and still had time to kill before they were to pick up Rose at the train station. William explained how she had been traveling with her friend's family and was returning for the first time in a week.

Spike didn't seem to be interested in what they were doing or saying. He was just walking behind William and Buffy, leading their shopping trip, staring at the ground. Buffy figured it was because he wasn't used to being out during the daylight hours. There were a lot more people than at what time he would come out. Looking back she could see he had popped another cigarette in his mouth.

"I must go in here if y-you wish to join me." William said to the two outside of a shop.

"Of course." Buffy said tailing after him giving a look to Spike.

"You two go ahead." Spike said leaning against the outside of the building. Buffy shook her head and smiled at William willing him to go ahead.

The inside of the shop were many herbs and spices filling class containers. The smells of each kind wafted in the air colliding with each other and filling the room. Buffy inhaled deeply enjoying the smell. William had headed to the opposite corner of the shop where a man waited behind a counter.

"Mr. Moore." The shopkeeper said greeting William.

"Hello, Mr. Tanner." William said smiling back.

"Just one moment." The man walked to the back of the shop behind a curtain. Buffy looked at William questioningly but he was too focused on the floor to notice. She smiled at his behavior and walked behind him to look at some of the herbs and read their labels. The wall was very colorful and pretty and she found herself trying to read each label. Willow would have loved it here. Lavender popped out at her and she pulled some down, smelling the bottle, as the shopkeeper came back out. She jumped slightly and put the bottle back before standing back behind William.

"Here you are." Mr. Tanner said to William who took a small bag from him.

"Thank you Mr. Tanner. Here you are." William placed some money into the man's hand, obviously pre-counted as the man didn't bother checking before placing it in a lock box. Buffy wondered what it was they were picking up. It was obviously a regular thing they did. "And who would this be?" Mr. Tanner looked at Buffy smiling on his face. He reminded her of Santa with his white hair, white beard, and kind chubby appearance.

"This is Mrs. Ha-Harris." William said opening his hand towards her direction. Buffy smiled and curtsied wondering if that was even the thing to do. "She and her husband are staying with us for awhi-awhile." He stuttered out.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Harris." The shopkeeper bowed slightly in her direction.

"It's very nice to meet you too." She responded with a smile. Everyone seemed to be so nice here.

"I'll see you next week Mr. Tanner." William said shyly as he avoided eye contact with Buffy and turned towards the door.

"Goodbye William, Mrs. Harris."

"Goodbye Mr. Tanner." Buffy threw over her shoulder before exiting the shop.

Spike was in the same position, smoking his cigarette and scowling at the world. Leaving the house was a bad idea for him. Every street had new memories of his human life and he wished for nothing more than to get out of them. He knew they were nearing the butcher shop and was hoping to sneak away then. He still didn't get the blood he wanted last night and everyone walking past was looking tastier and tastier. If he didn't drink soon, he was going to have one hell of a headache.

"Where to next William?" Buffy asked him, choosing to ignore Spike. If he was going to be moody, she didn't want any part of it. Maybe it was the hat he wore.

William seemed slightly thrown by her question, but he seemed slightly thrown by everything.

"Um, th-there is a dress shop across the st-st-street." He stuttered extra hard as he looked across. Buffy followed his gaze and saw him looking at a young woman, about their age, with flowing dark curly hair and a curved figure. Not that every figure wasn't curved in these outfits. Buffy smiled to herself remembering William speak of a girl at their dinner the night before.

"Is that her?" She asked William noticing Spike slam his cigarette into the wall with more force than necessary to put it out.

"Wh-who?" William jutted out without glancing away from the girl, fidgeting slightly with the bag in his hand. Buffy laughed at his movements and tried again.

"Is that Cecily?" Buffy didn't even have to get an answer because William rolled his eyes back into his head at her name, just like the night before.

"She shines even when there is no sun." He responded still staring at her, talking to some other men across the street.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Buffy mused, wondering how this could possible be formally Spike.

"T-ta-talk to her?"

"Look mate," Spike quickly moved over in front of William cutting off his gaze, "that girl is no good. I'm telling you, do not talk to her."

Buffy glanced over to Spike about to ask what he knew about it but thought it wouldn't be a good idea. He obviously knew something she didn't.

"Not good? How can that possibly be?" William asked trying to look around Spike. "Look at her." He sighed out as Spike frowned without turning.

"I got to go." He said to both of them as he headed back towards the butcher shop. He would get some blood and then he would get some drinks. There was no way he was going to put up with having to see her again. He was never going to talk to her.

"He gets like this. Please stay right there." Buffy said running back after Spike, catching his arm. He shrugged it off and kept walking. _You're beneath me_. It kept ringing out through his head. The image flipped between the Cecily and Buffy. He didn't need this right now.

"Spike." Buffy ran up in front of him and stopped him from walking. He turned and started to head down the alley instead. She followed in after him.

"Leave me alone slayer." He said realizing this alley was a dead end but walking forward anyway.

"Spike." Buffy walked up behind him waiting for him to run out of alley. "What's wrong?" She didn't really care, or so she told herself, but she couldn't lose track of him.

"Nothing. Now leave me the hell alone." He went to push past her but she clotheslined him and he fell on his back.

"What is it Spike?" She hoped her voice was coming out concerned but she was really just annoyed. He didn't exactly start their trip in a good mood but even this was a little much for him. Why did William's behavior bother him so much? Could it be the girl? What was wrong with her?

"Why should I tell you?" He growled out at her pushing himself up and clenching and unclenching his fists, knowing he couldn't have a good fight until nightfall. If only that red demon was out now, he would kick his fiery ass to Hell.

"Because I-"

"What? Care?!" Spike screamed into her face, ignoring the people passing the alley. "Because we both know that isn't true!"

"Look Spike-" Buffy didn't know why his words offended her so much but she was starting to get mad now. She was just trying to be nice, why did he always have to be like this?

"Right?!" Spike continued as if she never spoke. "Because I'm beneath you! Right?!" He was screaming, full of rage and couldn't contain it. He turned back towards the wall behind him and slammed his fist into the stone. A part broke off and clattered to the ground.

"What?" Was Buffy's dumbfound reaction. "Where is this coming from?" She whispered out confused by Spike's reaction.

Beneath her? Why was he talking about that? She only said that when she was really mad at him. She had every right to be. He not only tried to kiss her but he did it after explaining how he killed the other slayers, making him seem most like the monster he was. Monsters were beneath her, it was her job to kill them. But that's not what she meant. She didn't mean him specifically. Okay well maybe at the time but not right now. She didn't think she upset him that much this morning.

Spike tried to get past Buffy but she moved in front of him again. "Move slayer." He growled out near her face. He wanted nothing more than to send her flying across the alley, across the street, right into Cecily. The things he would do if he didn't have this damned chip in his head.

"No." Buffy growled back. She wouldn't have him leaving her side and especially not like this. There were too many people and if he threw a fit, it was sure to mess things up somehow. The timeline could shift dramatically and who knows what would happen. Giles was in her head again.

Spike couldn't deal with it. He needed a drink and he needed it fast. There was no way he could stay here, thoughts and more memories of Cecily running through his brain. Thoughts of when he first saw her, his first words to her, his first poem about her, his first poem given to her, the first party they both happened to attend, the last. There was no way he could think of that without alcohol. He hated himself and the more he would think on it, the closer he knew he would be to the brink of losing it, of crying.

"I don't want to hurt you slayer." Spike sidestepped and pushed his face into Buffy's walking closer and closer making her back into the side wall of the alley. Her back hit the wall but she was too stunned to do anything, she hadn't heard so much rage in his voice before. He moved a hand over her shoulder and leaned against the wall bringing himself closer. "But I will if you don't let me leave." He turned himself into his demonic form, still inches away from Buffy's.

"You can't." She spit back after swallowing. She still didn't make a move to beat him though. Despite herself, she could feel the adrenaline rush at the sight of his face and an automatic fear spread through her. It was a normal fear that she had when facing powerful vamps but she didn't need Spike to read into it.

"Try me." He growled and moved the hair from her neck with his other hand. He leaned in closer, his demon soaring again. He knew how much it would hurt to bite her but right now he was so mad, he almost thought it would be worth the pain.

His fang didn't touch her skin but she knew it was there. She wasn't about to cower at the presence of his fangs. She knew he wouldn't actually do it. They needed each other to get out of this and if he tried anything he had to know she would not only kick his ass but she would leave him here. Or stake him.

"Spike, I-"

"Is everything alright down there?" A man's voice called from the opening to the alley. Spike pushed away from Buffy and turned back into his human form kicking the ground and turning away from her.

"Yes!" Buffy called down after the stranger. "He's my husband." She threw out hoping that would be a good enough answer. The man seemed to think so because he just nodded and kept walking.

Buffy was turned to yell at Spike for his behavior and demand him to tell her what was on his mind and why he was acting so recklessly but he was already walking away, hands in pockets, almost out of the alley. She stared at him hopelessly. Knowing Spike, he was just going to get drunk or something. Maybe she didn't need to worry. It's not like she cared.

She sighed knowing that was a lie.

* * *

**AN: **I'm pretty sure most people know what clotheslined means but in case you don't: It's an American football term that means when someone outstretches their arm as someone is running and knocks them down. Usually its done around the neck or chest but sometimes if you hit the right spot in the chest you can knock the wind out of them and its slightly funny. . . (I'm not violent). You see it in cartoons all the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy jogged out of the alley and walked back to William who had obediently stayed on spot. Buffy glanced across the street and saw that Cecily was walking away from the group of boys, William was following with his eyes.

"Let's go." Buffy said taking Williams arm and making a move to cross the street. William followed her movement and looked at her curiously.

"Where is Mr. Harris?" He glanced behind her to see if he was following.

"Not coming. Going to see about boat tickets." Buffy threw out the lie hoping it was believable enough. They would after all need and excuse for leaving the Moore home that didn't involve time travel. "It's just me and you." She smiled up at him and he nervously glanced at where her hand was touching his arm.

"Al-alright." He swallowed and led her to the steps of the dress store.

"Willy!" A man that Buffy had seen Cecily talk to earlier yelled from the shop next door, smoking on a cigarette.

"Oh no." Buffy heard William mutter under his breath. They turned to face the men walking over to them, Buffy keeping her hand on his arm. There were three men walking over, one leading and two flanking. They were all around William's age, the leading man looked slightly older, and they carried themselves in a way that mirrored Spike's cockiness.

"He-hel-hello-" William's eyes darted to the ground like a scolded child.

"Willy." The leading man's voice was full of condescension as he stomped out his cigarette with his toe. "Finally pried yourself from your mother's side long enough to grace us with your presence?"

"Edward I-"

"Or was it to grace Cecily?" His lips curled at her name after seeing William's reaction. "You know she just left." He pointed a thumb behind him almost japing one of his followers in the face. "Though she will be at my visiting my home later. You should come. It'd give her a chance to read some of your poetry. I know she could use the laugh." The three men laughed together at the command of their leader and Buffy's arm dug harder into poor William's arm.

It was taking a lot of will power not to jump over the stairs and strangle the three men teasing her friend or someone that was slowly becoming her friend. William was too sweet to deserve this kind of torment. She knew she should let up on his arm because she was probably hurting him by now. Even if he looked like Spike he was only human and not the vampire that she knew and …tolerated.

"Hey!" Buffy just couldn't hold her tongue. "You boys better shut your mouth before I do it for you." It wasn't the most original threat but then again they were in the past. It could be new here for all she knew.

"Ooh Willy, caught yourself a feisty one." The leader stepped closer trying to get a better look at her. "And who might you be?" He bit his lip as he looked her up and down. Time may change, but the pigs never do.

"No one you need to be concerned with." She faked a smile and glared down at him. It only seemed to rile him more.

"And how did Willy here," He looked towards William with contempt, "snag a girl like you? Must be his poetry _has_ improved. Although doubtful." He chuckled and the other two followed. Huffing he chest he stepped closer to William. "Let me know what it was so I can use it on Cecily tonight. I'll have as feisty at time with her as I am right now." William's face hadn't looked up from the ground and Buffy had had enough bulling. She squeezed his arm in a reassuring way before stepping down from the stairs and standing between him and Edward.

"Back off." She placed her hands on her hips and met his eyes. He laughed at her.

"Willy, I always knew you were a weakling, but having a woman defend you? Besides your mother that is. Now that's-"

"I said, back off. Or this woman is going to kick your ass." Buffy stepped closer to him readying her stance. It didn't matter if it wasn't proper or a part of the time period, she was going to show these pigs a thing or two about women.

"Now that's a right laugh. Willy-" Buffy's fist collided with his face at the sound of his derogatory nickname for William. He stumbled back until he collided into his two lackeys behind him. Confusion and shock stumbled over his features before he pushed himself up off the boys and stood walking quickly back, intending intimidation. "Wanna try that again?"

She gave him her most innocent face. "Yeah, sure." She landed another punch square in his jaw and as he stumbled his other two men came running towards her. She punched the one on her right in the center of their chest, sending him stumbling, and turned to land a kick in the other's stomach, toppling him forward. As he was bent forward she hit his face with an uppercut sending him flying and falling on his back. Edward came striding forward again with his fist raised but she easily ducked his blow and led him away from William who was standing still, too shocked to move. Buffy took another leap to the side when he came again and did a handspring forward kicking one of his men coming from behind her. She briefly wished she wasn't wearing a corset as she jumped in the air and twisted her body striking Edward with both feet. When she landed she stood ready for the next man but he didn't come. She turned to see the two lackeys jogging away, covering their bloody faces, and Edward backing up slowly. He was clutching his stomach and his nose was obviously broken, blood was pouring everywhere.

"This isn't over." He stuttered out before turning and running after his boys.

Buffy shook her head at him and looked back at William. He was clutching the package in his hands with both arm, hugging his own body. He looked too stunned for words, not that he would be able to get them out. Buffy looked around her and saw the crowd that circled around them. They all had similar looks to William's. Apparently that wasn't something she was supposed to do. She shook it off. She wasn't about to feel bad for standing up for William when he wasn't going to do it himself. Who cares what the others think? It's about time they learn about woman-power. She slowly walked over to William, fixing her clothes and her hair. She had to reach down to fix her newly purchased shoes. They were the first thing they bought on their way out the door. He didn't move so she gripped the sleeve of his jacket and turned him towards the store.

"Come on William." She sighed out and ignored the stares as she moved up a few steps.

"Eli-el, I-I, um…" William shifted uncomfortably at a loss for words. She smiled at him and waved for him to follow. He shifted in place and followed after her moving into the store.


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy had bought a new dress at the store. Besides the fact that it was down right adorable, she noticed that she had a bit of Edward's blood spatter on her current dress. At least this current dress would make a good dress to fight in for the council. She would, after all, have to kill the vamps they took, might as well rip the bloody dress than the new one. She only hoped Rose wouldn't notice she stained her dress, even if Anne did give it to her. Buffy would have changed before leaving to pick her up but they were hemming her new dress to fit her better. Apparently that was also something people from this time were meant to do.

William hadn't really said anything in the store. He was still a little struck from the fight Buffy caused outside. Anything he tried to say came out scrambled and he was looking at the ground more than Buffy. He was also rubbing the arm that Buffy had ferociously gripped when trying to calm herself.

They were currently travelling to the train station and the trip was becoming more and more awkward, even without Spike there. Buffy was sick of the uncomfortable silence.

"Spi- I mean William," Buffy breathed out smiling away her mistake, "do you, um…" This was harder than she thought. "What's in the bag?"

"Th-this?" He lifted up the parcel in his hands he had gotten from the herb store.

"Yes" Buffy giggled at him.

"It's for my mum." A sad smile came across his face and she was sorry she had asked. She knew it must have to do with the sickness.

"I like your mom." She smiled at the smile that spread across his face. It was genuine, not cocky like she was used to on a face like his. "She's a very nice lady."

"Thank you." It was William's turn to giggle, that was also an odd sight. "I'll tell her you said so. She will be very pleased."

"Good." Buffy nodded out not really sure what else to say.

"Elizabeth. Um…about, um…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"N-no, I um…" He cleared his throat and stood straighter. "I would like to thank you."

"Oh it was no problem. Those guys were jerks." William looked towards her completely confused at her use of the word 'jerk'. She caught the confusion and clarified. "Pigs."

"Yes. Yes, they are."

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that." Buffy stopped when he did. They had reached the station and he scanned the crowd for his sister.

"It's all in good f-fun." He continued to avoid her gaze and scanned the crowd even though his sister was not visible.

"William." He still wouldn't look at her so she grabbed his chin with one hand and made him. "You're better than them. You shouldn't let them treat you that way."

"But I-I," She dropped her hand from his face, "I can't do what you do."

"There are other ways to defend yourself."

"You're the first one to-to-to defend me fr-from them." He dropped his gaze to the ground again. "If you weren't there to protect me, I-"

"Whoa, let's get something straight." Buffy put her hands on her hips until he looked up at her. "I did what I did because they were attacking someone who didn't deserve it and because they were attacking me as a woman. I would do that for anyone, but you don't need to be protected. You have to stand up for yourself. That's what I was doing. I was protecting myself and my friend. You could do that too."

"I'm not very g-good with d-doing that."

"William," She gripped the side of his arm, "you can do it. I believe in you." William shyly smiled towards the ground and Buffy smiled to the top of his head.

"Will?" A small voice rang out from the crowd and William's head shot up scanning the room.

"Rose?" He didn't even have time to get her name out before Buffy could see a young teenage girl running across the room, bags in hand, towards the two of them. Buffy dropped her hand from William as Rose dropped the bags and jumped up into her brother's arms. He barely held onto his own package but managed not to drop it in the hug. Buffy smiled at the two of them.

Rose was in her mid-teens, around Dawn's age. She had raised cheek bones, like the other members of her family, blazing blue eyes to match her brother's, and long dark brown hair that was held half up with a green bow. She wore a dress that had a similar style to Buffy's but was a solid green with no pattern. Seeing her brought another wave of emotion to Buffy and made her wish she was home even more. William groaned as he put Rose back on the ground.

"You must have grown while you were gone Little Bit." He said smiling, patting her head. Buffy's mouth opened a little at the nickname. Spike called Dawn that before. It was weird hearing William say it to his little sister in such a loving manor. The scene looked all too familiar. Rose groaned and smacked his hand away.

"Well if I've grown then I must be too big for that name." She smiled at him and put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Oh hello," She had turned and noticed Buffy, "I'm Rose Moore." She curtsied towards Buffy and Buffy smiled at the awkward equivalent of a handshake.

"Elizabeth Harris." Buffy returned the gesture with a grin. Every time that last name came out of her mouth, she could picture Xander, the real Xander, being so angry over Spike's stealing of his name. She also thought it was funny that Spike knew his name wasn't whelp. That and the idea of marrying Xander was also slightly funny.

"Mrs. Harris and her husband are staying with us for a few days." Rose nodded and looked at Buffy noticing what she was wearing.

"Is that my-"

"Dress?" Buffy felt slightly awkward and moved her body to better hide the blood on it. "Yes, I hope you don't mind. Your mother let me have it. I didn't have one. I'll explain on the way back."

Rose looked at her approvingly before nodding her head and smiling. "It looks better on you anyway." She reached down and picked up a few of her bags as William picked up the last. Buffy moved forward to take one from Rose she pulled away. "Oh you don't have to."

"I insist." Buffy said with a smile, the phrase reminding her of Anne. Rose smiled too and handed her the bag.

"Thank you." Rose ran to her brother's side and Buffy walked along the other as they exited the station. "Tell me, how is mother? What's happened since I left?"

It was still so fascinating to Buffy, to see someone who looked so much like Spike act so compassionately towards another human being. The thought of Spike brought the memory of him walking away from the alley and a weight grew on her. She couldn't worry about that now though. Spike could go throw his tantrum and she would enjoy the company of his better half and his sister. She already reminded her so much of Dawn, a much less bratty Dawn. It was going to be a painful walk, but she might as well get used to it.

* * *

Spike held up his head with one of his hands as he finished off yet another drink. Since leaving Buffy in the alley he had managed to get his blood, enough for the next couple days, and make his way over to the mostly vacant demon bar. Only one other vamp had come out to drink during the day, that or he never left. There was no sign of sparky.

It had been a few hours and he had finished one jar of blood and his seventh glass of bourbon. It didn't make him feel any better but it was an improvement, not having to be coherent. Everything was blurry and he just felt so tired. He was supposed to be sodding sleeping right now. He rubbed his hand over his face as he lifted his glass towards the bartender who filled another.

Where did they slayer come off from anyway? She had to know what she was doing to him, how she was toying with him.

He had been so close to just ripping out her throat in that alley. Pain or no pain he was just going to get it over with. There was always something stopping him. He slammed his hand against the table and quickly finished off the drink before placing the empty glass down, standing and grabbing his blood.

If this was the way she wanted it, making him so mad that he almost crossed the line, he would give it to her. He wasn't going to be put down. Hell to their situation and Hell to listening to her. He was going to do things his way, chip or no chip.

He slammed open the door to the bar and started to stumble his way back to the Moore household. The center of his Hell was there, both past and present.

* * *

"So your husband and my brother look exactly alike?" Rose was sitting next to Buffy drinking tea next to the fireplace. They had come home late in the evening and they had been out latter than Buffy realized. William had left to run an errand with his mother and it was nearing dinner. Spike still wasn't back yet.

To pass the time before their demon bar trip tonight, Buffy had been talking to Rose. She found it easy to talk to her. She really was a lot like Dawn. Mostly they had talked about the easy things, being new to London, living overseas, their fake story about the boat, and she listened to Rose explain every detail of her trip. Now they were entering the harder, more personal questions. Buffy practically hoped Spike would come back soon. He really was better at lying on his feet than she was.

"Mhmm." Buffy nodded and took another sip from her tea.

"Well, that explains that." Rose said with a smile on her face fixing a hair that had fallen from its bow.

"Explains what?"

"The way you were looking at Will." Rose had the most devious smile on her face reminding Buffy's of Spike's. "You were obviously thinking about Alexander."

"I wasn't…what?" Buffy wasn't look at him in any way. She was looking at him in the normally way. That was it! Rose giggled at her.

"It's alright Elizabeth. If they look as similar as you say then I can't blame you for gazing at him in the way you did."

"Oh, I, um…you seem very close with your brother." It was the best thing she could think of to say.

"Yes, Will and I are very close. He's always been there for me." Rose's smile grew and she sipped more of her tea.

"Really?" Buffy tried to picture someone that looked like Spike supporting another living being. With William it was possible but it was still Spike.

"It's no secret in our family that our father has not always been present." Her voice was quiet as she spoke even though the house was empty. "Will has always been there for me and for mother. He's very sweet actually. He never complains."

"I've noticed how sweet he is." Buffy smiled as she leaned back and flourished her hand over her new outfit they had picked up on the way back. "He even helped me chose this dress." It was actually a bit of a stretch due to his continuous silence from the after-effects of her fight.

"He helps me with my dresses all the time. He actually has good taste." Rose's face had not stopped plastering a smile since she started talking about her brother. "Did he help you before or after you beat those men?"

"After." Buffy's face frowned for a moment but couldn't help smiling at the image of the boys running away from her.

"I don't like those boys. They're so mean to Will. They just don't understand how much of a sweet soul he is. They take advantage of that." Buffy's thoughts turned at the mention of William's soul. He really was a sweet soul and that was the difference between Spike and William. One soul could make a lot of a difference.

"I didn't like them either." Buffy finished off her tea and turned when she saw Rose's face turned to shock. In the doorway leaned Spike, bag in hand and hat pulled low.

"Whoa, you really do look like Will." Rose stood to greet him. "I'm Rose Moore."

"Nice to meet you Niblet. Alexander Harris." Spike tilted his head towards the girl and Buffy stood noticing the way his movements seemed just a bit too sloppy.

"Did you just call me Niblet?" Rose laughed a bit turning to Buffy. "Will calls me that as well. They really are similar." Rose started to walk towards Spike and Buffy stood, grabbing the bag holding her old dress at her feet, and moved in between them.

"Well it was lovely talking to you but we should bring these," Buffy motioned towards her bag and the one in Spike's hand, "to our room. See you at dinner?" Buffy reached Spike and started pushing him back out of the door cautiously.

"See you at dinner." Rose smiled again and turned back into the room towards what was left of her tea. Buffy turned to face Spike and smelt the alcohol on his breath as he spoke.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before turning and heading towards the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Spike was determined to get to the room before he said anything or before he let Buffy start. He hated himself for noticing how attractive she looked in her new dress. It was a red dress with a black embroidered pattern and it seemed that someone had fixed her corset because it was as accentuating as ever. When they reached the room he set down his blood on the floor near the bed and turned to face her, annoyed that it was happening all over again. Her blonde curls bounced as she closed the door behind her and he could see she kept the ripped up shirt as a bow in her hair. He wasn't about to get distracted by her though. He was determined to let her have it.

"Okay Spike, we're alone. Now what is with you?" Buffy was furious with Spike but knew yelling would get her nowhere when he was as drunk as he was. She threw her bag on the floor and put her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer.

"Eh- this isn't about me slayer. This is about you." He placed his hands on his hips and nodded his head forward.

"What did I do?" She stayed in the same spot as he walked closer and closer.

"You're toying with me."

"Toying with you? Spike I'm not-"

"You're just so bloody clueless aren't you?"He closed the distance between them and placed his hand behind her on the wall, pinning her similar to how he had in the alley. She didn't push him away.

"Spike you're drunk."

"You can't do this to me anymore." His voice was only a whisper and his body swayed with the tilt of his head.

"Do what? You don't make any sense."

"I can promise you slayer, when we get back I _will_ get this chip out. I will tear apart the world to find that doctor to make him take out this damn chip and I will come back for you. I will come back and _I_ will be the one to toy with _you_." He threateningly pointed his finger in her face as he spoke.

"You're forgetting something Spike." She pushed herself off the wall making Spike stand straight, swaying from his stupor. "You always threaten, you always try but I always come out on top. I'm smarter than you, I'm too quick for you, and I'm better than you." She smiled up at him coyly placing her hands back on her hips.

"Is that true pet? Or do I just let you feel that way?" He swept his leg forward behind her knees and she started to fall back. Reaching around with his arms he caught her before she could hit the wall or the ground. "Let you get all comfy, wiggle myself in," He started pulling her body towards him, "make you want me around, make you think me all nice till I come at you as the monster I really am."

"What the hell makes you think I want you around?" She pushed out from his hands and took a step back, realizing she was trapped by the wall.

"I can see you start to want me."

"I. Don't. Want. You." She walked forward with each word and twisted herself around so she wouldn't be pinned if she stepped back.

"That's not what it seemed like last night?" The sneer returned to his face.

"What the hell are you-"

"You fancy me. Chatting me up, you calling me handsome, you-

"That was William!" She threw her hands up out of frustration.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but we're the bloody same!" He returned her action and placed his hands on his hips again. "You know you're heart can't lie to me." He walked forward again and she stood her ground. "Blood doesn't lie. Every time I touch you I can feel your insides scream." He reached forwards and stroked his hand across her neck moving the hair from it and heard her heart jump in response.

"Yes out of repulsion. Part of being the slayer." She smacked his hand away and sidestepped around him.

"I know you're lying. I've been around more slayers than you remember." He turned to face her walking away from him.

"Yeah I remember the chat we had." Disdain filled her voice.

"Bloody well remember it because I'm not to be toyed with, like you're doing!" A small image of her walking away while he was on the cold wet ground popped into his mind but he was too drunk to linger on it.

"I'm not toying with you Spike!"

"You know you're a piece of work you know that? You think I don't know. You try and control me but really I'm the one making you squirm." He pushed forward again slamming a finger against his chest.

"Is that what you've been doing?" Thoughts of his strange behavior started to stream through her mind. Was this what he had been trying to do? Confuse her so that he could control her by acting both like his asinine self and then nice as a way of control. "Trying to control me?"

"Well it's working." He wasn't really sure what she was referring to. Currently, he wasn't exactly actively trying to control her but he would take whatever she said as his own idea. If he was subconsciously controlling her, he clearly meant it.

"No Spike it isn't working. You can't control me. I'm not thrown by you acting all strange."

"Really? Because-"

"I'm sick of your games. What angle are you playing here? I mean, is it even you in there or did they send me back here with someone else?"

"Now you're the one not making any bloody sense."

"No, _you're_ not." She started to pace as she went through the list in her head of things that didn't make sense. "You go making comments and you help dress me, you do my hair. My hair Spike?! That doesn't seem weird to you? Then there was dinner, pulling out my chair for me and-"

"That was acting!"

"There was no one there to act for! Then there was after dinner. What was with that look you gave me when you were telling that story?" She started spitting out questions too fast for Spike to answer and she was getting angrier and angrier with each one. "And what about the dancing? Why were you doing that? And the piano? Since when do you play piano? And then when around your mother, you're basically all jelloey. And then you go and do a thing like you did today in the alley or last night. It doesn't make sense. Why do you try to piss me off so much?"

"Piss you off? How did those things piss you off? And how about me?! You piss me off! And I'm not the one acting loopy, you-"

"What'd I do?!"

"You and your - I mean for the love of it all, could you please just make up your mind. You go and you act all civil, almost like you care, and then as soon as you do you go trying to piss me off again! You start treating me like your own personal pet, the dog at your feet."

"What are you-"

"I mean you could go treating me better. You treat little Willy like-"

"What does William have to do with anything?"

"He's me! If you like him so much why can't you-"

"Because you're not him Spike!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're a vampire, a monster!"

"God you're stupid. Do they really not teach you slayers anything?" He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I am William." He patted his chest with each word. "He doesn't just leave, no matter how much I would like him to."

"Yes he does. Demon takes over and you kill people. There is not a human part of you left. Only the memories the demon takes."

"Wow, thanks for the lesson teach but that's not true." His anger subsided with every word with the need to make her understand. "The thing Angel was so ashamed to tell you is that even though we lose our soul, we don't lose our self. It's not just a demon in here. You can live any way you want to, with no moral obligations, but you're still the same person. You feel the power and it corrupts you. Every vampire kills for different reasons. For me it was fun. Don't tell me you don't have fun slaying?"

"That's not the same." Buffy was just staring at Spike, not moving. She hadn't really talked to a vampire about their point of view before. She was sure he was just trying to mess with her mind.

"Sure it is. It's all primal. The animal inside _you_" He pointed a finger towards Buffy, "likes the hunt and the kill and your human side can't deal with that so you suppress it. Tell yourself it's not true but you know it is. That's what becoming a vampire does. It gets rid of that part of you telling you it's wrong. It's still you but it's the animal that gets loose. It's hard to resist and with no moral obligations telling you it's wrong to kill, you give into it." He moved towards the bed to sit, dizziness returned with the lack of anger-driven balance. "Peaches gave in hard and fast. He was already twisted and the demon just gave him an outlet. That's why he treats his kills like artwork. I did it for the thrill of the kill but he wanted to make them suffer. He is the one that made me cruel, the monster I am, and I went with it."

"You can't blame Angel for everything you've done." It all did make sense to Buffy and her mind was reeling. She would never admit to liking the kill because she was sure it wasn't true but there was something addictive about the power of it all. The biggest flaw was what he said about Angel. She had met Angelus, he was nothing like the Angel she had loved_. _ "It doesn't make any sense. How can Angel have such a split personality when he has his soul and when he doesn't?" She crossed her arms and refused to sit on the bed with him, even if this fight was exhausting.

"Have you ever seen him when he's not worried or brooding? He's a bastard through and through. His humanity and his soul tames him, keeps him locked up tight. Angelus is Angel but a much more violent, sadistic version. Angel off his leash if that works for you."

"I don't believe this." She shook her head and looked away from him. There was no way any part of Angelus was Angel.

"Don't or won't? Because this is how it is love, whether you like it or not."

"This is just some crap you made up to make yourself feel better."

"Better about what? I don't give a damn."

"I know you obviously can't care."

"That's where you're wrong. I can care and lately…" The words wouldn't find their way to his mouth.

"What the chip makes you care?"

"No, I've told you I've changed."

"So you're telling me if I took the chip out you wouldn't be lunging to get a bite out of me right now?"

"No I-"

"Because I'm pretty sure not five minutes ago you were just threatening to, what was it? Toy with me?"

"Beause you-"

"So is _that_ your excuse? You've been nice lately because your human side is poking through?"

"I am-"

"I don't want to hear it Spike. I don't want to hear any of it right now. We have a dinner to go to soon and I need us to put a lid on this. Whatever crap you are telling yourself, you need to deal with it. If you want to fight we can do it later, when we're not in the house."

"Like that'll be fair. Punch here, migraine there. And I'm telling myself nothing. You're the one telling yourself lies."

"Spike I-…If I'm going to pretend to be in love with you for two separate occasions tonight, I'm going to have to stop wanting to rip you're head off. Might be less believable if I kill you." After another round of pacing she moved and sat next to him on the bed letting out a breath she had been holding. She knew Spike was just trying to get under her skin and he knew she couldn't do anything about it. It would have to wait. "We need to be less fighty."

Spike snorted. "Isn't that what love is?"

"What? Fighting?" Spike shook his head.

"Being so consumed by a person, you can't help but need the kicking and the scratching."

"No. Love is understanding, commitment and trust. It's caring and safe." Riley popped into her mind. She still wasn't really sure if she loved him but she knew how much she cared for him. She never felt like ripping his head off.

"That's the most boring thing I've heard. If that's what love is, then I want no part of it. Love isn't understanding and trust. Love is passion and need. Love consumes you. It doesn't try and understand anything."

"And you just know this?" Wow, Spike was drunker than she thought he was. She never pictured him one for having philosophical conversations about the meaning of love. She never really pictured herself either.

"I've been around a bit longer than you pet. Love has nothing to do with being content. It's not love unless you take a chance."

Buffy swallowed and looked at the door without answering. After a moment he huffed and fell back onto the bed grabbing his head in his hands. She didn't want Spike to know how much his statements bothered her. Loving Angel was difficult and like Spike said, it was taking a chance and it was consuming, but she knew she loved him. Riley made her happy and he was nice and she cared for him but it just wasn't the same. Why did love have to make a person so upset? Maybe she did love Riley. Maybe it was a different kind of love. Was it the love she wanted though?

Spike closed his eyes listening to the slayer's heart start to race. He wasn't sure why, they had finished their fight, for now, and she had already calmed down. Could the truth really shake her that much? He knew he was right about the vampire thing. He couldn't believe that slayers didn't know about it, but a part of him knew that they wouldn't want to. If there was any human part in something, Buffy wouldn't kill it. He listened again and her heart was still pounding and her breathing escalated. What else could she be bothered by? He sat up about to suck it up and put a hand on her and ask her what was wrong when they heard a knock at the door.

"Dinner is served." Charles voice was muffled on the other side.

"Be right there." Spike called out for them. He stood and turned towards Buffy who stared out with a vacant expression. A small, reluctant tug was felt on Spike's gut knowing he caused her state and he offered her a hand. It was the closest thing to a peace offering. She looked up at him confused but took it anyway and stood. Her heart jumped again and he squeezed her hand to calm her like he had when they were dancing. Her eyebrows jumped at the movement but her breathing slowed and she gave him a fake smile.

"See. Like that." Buffy said as she half smiled and let Spike lead her to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy was in their room changing into her blood stained dress trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. Convince three vampires that she was a rouge slayer in love with Spike and that she wanted the council dead. The first seemed more difficult. Spike had filled her in on the other vampires after dinner.

Dinner was normal. William talked about their shopping, leaving out the bit about the fight, Rose talked about her trip, and Anne was as kind-hearted as ever. She always kept the conversation going in her delightful way. It was a nice family dinner, safe and happy. Even Spike laughed a few times at Rose's stories of playing in the mud pits.

A very, very brief thought passed through her mind of what it would be like if they stayed. There was already a slayer out fighting the vampires here, back home the commandos were taking care of Sunnydale, as best they could, and this family was so welcoming. Even if she was pretending to be married to the person who drove her insane, pretending to be normal was addictive.

The thought was pure seconds because the thought of family only brought her own to her mind. She needed to get back to them and she needed to get back to her friends. She pulled up her hair and walked to the door where Spike was waiting on the other side. They had made some excuse of wanting to walk in London in the moonlight alone so no one would look for them and they wouldn't expect them back anytime soon.

Opening the door she saw him leaning against the wall crossing his arms and pulling out a cigarette. The sight of him made her want to roll her eyes.

"Ready pet?"

"Let's go." As normal as she wanted to be, she couldn't help but get excited at the thought of being able to kill something undead tonight.

* * *

"You smell like blood." Spike had smelled it before but didn't want to say anything. They were halfway to the bar and he just felt like making conversation. A silent slayer was a pissed slayer and a pissed slayer was a slayer in the mood for killing anything that moved.

"It's not mine." Buffy was walking at a brisk pace both trying to get to the bar faster to get this over with and because the cold of the night was starting to seep in. Rubbing her jacket over her arms she could feel the goosebumps starting to form.

"I know that. Whose is it?"

"Some jerk named Edward. I think. There were three of them."

"You met Edward?" Spike turned a bit to look at the slayer who was concentrating on avoiding him and staring straight ahead.

"Yeah." She tried to be disinterested in Spike's happy tone but she was slightly curious.

"And you made the wanker bleed?" The joy wasn't hidden in his voice now.

"He was making fun of William." Buffy crossed her arms starting to believe she would need to defend herself.

"That's blood fantastic!" Buffy couldn't help but grin a bit at his reaction. "I wish I was there to see that. What happened? Spare no detail." He slapped Buffy's arm trying to coax her on as they turned the next corner. "You make his goons bleed too?"

"Why do you care?" She giggled a bit as she asked. "I thought you didn't like 'little Willy'." The name-calling clicked together as she remembered him calling William that in their little fight before dinner.

"That's different. I have a reason for my grudge. Edward and them, they're just prats."

"They used to pick on you?"

Spike turned his head away uncomfortably and sighed trying to ignore her questions. Truth was, yes they used to pick on him a lot. It was a part of his poncey human life. They would get theirs though, after he turned, they were one of the first to be killed.

Buffy took his silence as a yes. "Yeah I kicked their butts."

"Good." They turned another corner. "I bet you freaked them out. A _woman_ beating them."

"Try the entire street."

"You fought them on the street?" A smirk returned to his face after he laughed out loud. "I'd like to have seen everyone's faces."

"Yeah, I made an impression." They walked a few more steps in silence.

"Wondered why you were acting strange at dinner. Wanted to skip out on that in front of mother?"

"I didn't think Anne would appreciate it. Rose enjoyed it though." Buffy brought her hands to her face and breathed out a warm breath into them. The warmth helped momentarily but she was still cold and wrapped her arms back around herself again.

"She would. The Niblet's ahead of her time. Already fighting for woman's rights. She won't let a man tell her." A small smile crept on his face but he twisted it up into a smirk so Buffy wouldn't see.

"Good." Another few steps were filled in silence. This nice side of Spike was a little weird to talk to. With the truce on and no poking for a fight, it was different. It was really easy to fight with Spike but she didn't really know what to talk about with him. It was okay though, the talking. As awkward as the silence was, it was comfortable. Both the talking and the silence were eerily comfortable. She clearly was spending too much time with him if she felt this comfortable around him. She mentally kicked herself remembering the fight they had earlier. There was no way she would let herself be comfortable around Spike.

"I bet William appreciated it." Spike didn't really mean to say that out loud but it sort of slipped out. The alcohol was still in his system and this entire conversation was him slipping out things he didn't mean to, it was easy.

"He did."

"No one really stuck up for us before. Except Rose, she's always stubborn. Almost as stubborn as you." He side glanced and laughed at a memory of Rose crossing her arms at the older boys and yelling. When they walked away she had thrown eggs at the back of their heads and ran. She was only twelve at the time.

Buffy looked at Spike who seemed fixated on the road ahead. He must really be drunk still. "Yeah, she's a good kid."

"She threw eggs at them once."

"What?" Buffy laughed out imagining Edward with egg dripping from his face.

"Called them every obscene name in the book and threw a half dozen at them while running away. Mother was not happy." They both laughed out. "I bought her new shoes to thank her."

"You used to be real sweet you know?"

"Yeah, real poncey." He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. Buffy noticed his William-like mannerisms and half grinned.

"No. Rose told me what you did, for your family. Because of your Dad. That's real- well I can understand. I- never mind." She looked at the ground herself and mentally kicked herself trying to remember that this was Spike and not William she was talking to.

"What?" Spike halted to a stop and she had to too because she didn't know where they were going.

"Nothing." It was too late to take back now. "I just know something about Dads who are total…"

"Flakes?"

"Yeah flakey." Perfect word.

"You know you're admitting to the fact that I am him and he is me right? You actually listen to what I had to say for once?" He walked closer and took his hands out of his pockets.

"No. It's just- When you talk like this it's hard not to notice the similarities. I mean you are so very, very different but…I don't know. I can see him in you, I guess." She looked up at him studying how similar they were, especially when Spike was wearing the hat. "I'm probably wrong though, I mean you are drunk." She turned and started walking straight again, he followed.

"No I'm not!" Turning the next corner his shoulder hit the side of the building. "Only a little."

"Whatever Spike." She smiled.

Silence took over for the rest of the walk.

* * *

They had reached the demon bar and stopped outside in the alley when Spike didn't initially enter. He turned to Buffy who crossed her arms waiting for whatever quip he had to say.

"Just remember what we talked about and let me do the talking." She didn't answer and just nodded sarcastically. "And remember, you love me." He couldn't help but smirk at the roll of her eyes.

"Yup, let's go." She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

The bar itself was as slummy as she could have expected. They were in some large cellar, a wet stench filled the air along with liquor, smoke, and the cold of the vast amount of undead bodies. Spike pulled out another cigarette and started smoking again, scanning the room for any signs of the red demon or other dangers. Bringing a slayer in here could cause a riot.

"I won't go near you if you smoke one of those things." Buffy didn't feel much warmer in the bar and shivered as they walked forward.

"Don't think you'll have a choice pet." He led her to the back corner of the bar, many eyes following, to where the other vampires he had agreed to work with were playing cards with another demon, not the red one. This one was more green, big and kind of slimy. He walked up behind its chair, there were no other free ones at the table.

"Move." Spike threw out while taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Why should I?" The green demon didn't turn.

"Because I said so," Spike pulled out the chair from the table with the demon still on it and bent down to his level, "and because if you don't, my girl here," He nodded his head back towards Buffy, "has been itching for a fight. I may just let her paint the town green. Know what I mean?" The green demon put down his cards and turned towards Spike about to say something but saw Buffy behind him.

"Slayer." He gruffed out and stood, leaving the bar. Almost simultaneously the bar was silent and everyone turned towards the corner where Buffy stood. Many left and others kept drinking but would turn to eye her every few seconds.

Spike didn't turn to acknowledge the others and took his chair, grabbing Buffy's arm and making her pay attention to them rather than everyone looking at her. Buffy moved closer and focused on the vampires in front of her. They were smoking, drinking, and gambling. Very normal, very Spike.

Spike pulled her arm harder again and caused her to fall into his lap. She was about to yell ferociously at him but realized that it wasn't something someone 'in love' would really do so she forced a giggle instead and leaned against his chest to whisper in his ear.

"I hate your guts." She said with a smile on her face whispering so silently she was sure the other vamps would not hear even with the advanced ability.

"Ooh talking dirty already slayer?" He whispered back and wrapped an arm around her waist, listening to her heart bounce in the way he was now getting used to from her.

"So this is the slayer?" The older looking vampire asked. "I thought she was supposed to be from Brazil."

"She died." Buffy responded lamely.

"Elizabeth this is Jason, Hazel, and Fredrick." Spike pointed his cigarette at each person when he spoke their name; young boy, girl, and older vampire.

"Hi." Buffy faked a smile at the group who was for the most part ignoring her. Only Jason seemed to want to look at her.

"Whatever." Hazel said taking a drag from her own cigarette.

"Deal me in." Spike said to Fredrick who was shuffling the cards as he took money out from his pocket and stacked it next to him on the table.

"She doesn't play?" Jason asked to Spike even though he was looking at her.

"She's more of a good luck charm." Spike said taking a drag and squeezing her tighter to his body.

"Aw, you're sweet." She mumbled out through gritted teeth and Spike blew smoke in her face. She wrinkled her nose and pinched his thigh under the table. He gripped her waist as a warning in response.

"So you're a new slayer? I don't know which I'd rather have, trained slayer or useless new one." Hazel did not seem to like her.

"Would you like me to show you just how useless I am?" Buffy started to stand up with her hands at her side.

"Heal pet. No starting a fight now." Spike let her stand but put his hand on her arm. She sunk back down into him making a mental note of which vampire she was going to kill first.

"Whoa she really does obey you." Jason acted just like a little kid in his words.

"Obey him?!" She twisted towards Spike who wore his smirk. He moved his hand up to her back to her neck where he could touch her skin. He squeezed gently trying to convey that it was all part of the act, even if he loved it.

"Play nice." He warned. She glared at him but turned and grimaced a smile to their audience. "So Freddy, what'd your friend say?" Spike took his cards and scooped them together with both hands making him have to hug Buffy on both sides of her body. She groaned slightly as she leaned back into him so Spike could see over her shoulder. Her shoulder shook at the cold of his skin hitting hers on the side of her neck.

"He's not a friend. He showed me where it was." Fredrick played out his cards and drank from his glass.

"And where might that be?" Spike asked playing his card and taking another drag. Instead of blowing the smoke into the air, he directed his breathe down Buffy's dress. Goosebumps raised where his breath brushed her and she shifted uncomfortably hoping the others wouldn't notice but Fredrick wasn't taking his eyes off her.

"Forgive me Spike," He emphasized Spike's name playing to its ridiculousness. He obviously did not like being called Freddy. "but I don't think I trust your pet here." His eyes shifted to Buffy's and she noticed how dark they were. It would be hard to believe he had a soul even when human.

"Why does a slayer want the council dead?" Jason piped up and played his own hand and threw some money into the center. Everyone turned their attention to her, even Hazel looked at her. Spike dropped his arm from the table and put it on her leg, squeezing twice to let her know she should talk.

"Do you think I asked to be the slayer?" She thought they would as this and she had her speech ready. "I don't get to live a normal life and the one I do live is not what I wanted. All the council wants to do is control me. They're the one telling me I have to do what I do and they don't want to give me a choice. So I'm going to take my life back and the lives of any other slayers. No girl should have to live like this." Buffy had gotten over whining about the life of the slayer a long time ago but she still felt the resentment. It carried over into her words, making it all the more believable.

"You do realize we will be killing humans, right? Innocent humans." Fredrick was searching her, looking for any sense of what she was saying was a lie and that she was playing them.

"It takes blood to win a war." Cliché, maybe, but it worked for Buffy.

"And him?" Hazel chimed in. "Are you really a slayer in love with a vampire? It doesn't make sense. Or are you just playing us and him to get out your temper tantrum on the council?" Buffy leaned forward to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Who said love had to make sense? I am a slayer in love with a vampire." Buffy left it at that hoping it would be enough. It wasn't completely untrue, at least it hadn't been at one point with Angel.

"You love him?" Jason asked sitting forward in his chair. Buffy leaned back to face him.

"I do." She kept her face as straight as possible and turned to Spike. He was sitting with the slightest of smirks on his face but otherwise he wasn't mocking like she expected. "I love him." Buffy's voice was quiet and her tone confused her. She hadn't thought she would sound so convincing. Her heart jumped and her gut clenched when she saw Spike's face calm and something flash in his eyes. He furrowed his brow slightly and his chest heaved up from the breath he took, breathing being something he did from habit. Opening his mouth he looked like he was about to say something but Hazel cut him off.

"Does this raid have anything to do with what you two are doing?" She didn't look up from her cards. "Can't imagine the council would be happy with you shagging a vamp." Buffy turned to face her but Spike spoke first.

"It's just another thing they want to control." He moved his hands away from Buffy and farther on the table so she wouldn't have to touch him. Putting out his cigarette, he also shifted in his seat so he was sitting forward and so Buffy wouldn't have to lean into him. Something about the way she lied, about the way she said she loved him, caught him off guard.

"So say he dies?" Fredrick chimed in, taking a drink from his glass and sitting back. "How do we know you'll keep with us? How do we know you won't just kill us and leave?"

"I'll kill whoever killed him, including any of you, and then I'll kill the council. I'm not leaving till it's done."

"Do we have your word?" They all turned to her again.

"Slayer's honor." She held up her right hand in the air and hoped they would appreciate the irony of the sentiment in their imaginary situation.

"Now if you've finished, I'd like to hear what your not-friend had to say." Spike spoke up from behind her, hovering inches from her body.

"Behind the library," Fredrick leaned back in his chair and threw more money on the table, "that's their building. They have demon barriers and someone lives in the building for good measure so no vamps can get in. Only humans can get into the building."

"Guess that's where I come in." Buffy said leaning on the table looking at Spike's cards.

"So you go in as the slayer and you kill whoever lives there and get us inside. We'll kill anyone else and hide out till more members come, picking them off one by one." Jason said it as more of a question than a statement but it was the plan.

"There will also be a list of watchers. We steal the list and kill them off." Spike said as he played his hand and threw in more money.

"Watchers?" Jason asked.

"Slayer babysitters." Spike threw back.

"What happened to your watcher?" Hazel asked taking a drink and sitting back, she had no more cards to play.

Giles automatically popped into her mind, she missed him.

"He's gone." Spike said for her. "I killed him."

"Well, travel was never in this bargain. I plan to stay here, not chase after some pansy watchers." Fredrick said putting more money on the table, almost doubling the amount.

"Then Lizzie and I will. We just need the help getting the names." Spike said running a hand over his cards. "We'll meet across the street from the library two hours after sundown. And don't tell anyone else about it. I don't want any surprise guests."

"You didn't like Mathew?" Hazel asked in a teasing tone. Spike looked at her confused. "The fire demon." She clarified. Spike glared at her and sarcastically smiled.

"Fire demon?" Buffy turned and asked Spike, he shook his head at her and returned his focus on the table.

"I just hope this works." Jason said putting down his cards and grabbing his drink, he was out too.

"As long as your slayer here doesn't get us into trouble." Fredrick said waiting for Spike to make his move in the game. Spike smiled and displayed his cards having won the game.

"We won't." He said confidently as he scooped up the money from the center of the table having won the very large sum in the middle. "Like I said, good luck charm."


	18. Chapter 18

They hadn't stayed in the bar very long after Spike won. He collected his money and led Buffy out by the hand, warning with his eyes to any vamp or demon looking at her to back off. No one tried anything and they made it out of the bar without a fight. They stopped at the end of the alley where it met and let out a breath. It had gone off without a hitch and the vamps believed them. They were going to get to the council and they were going to find a way home.

Buffy leaned against a building and rubbed her arms vigorously. It seemed like she wasn't going to get warm at any point tonight and sitting on Spike for their time in the bar didn't help. One thought, bedside the cold, kept rolling in her mind; now that they knew where the council was, couldn't she just go there herself? She was too eager to wait and if Spike showed her now, she could have it sorted out sooner rather than later.

"If you show me where the library is now I can go there tomorrow. I can worn the council about the vamps and maybe start looking for the vengeance demon."

"No, I am not doing that." Spike had started the process of smoking another cigarette, digging out his silver lighter.

"And why is that?"

"For one, you're not going there without me and I don't feel like going poof in the sunlight. Two…just looking at you is making me cold and I can't feel cold."

"I'm fine." Buffy put down her hands at her sides in defiance and shivered.

"Mhmm, sure you are." He started to shrug off his jacket. "Plus I don't trust you enough to go without me. You may just leave me here." He outstretched the jacket to her.

"Can't say I haven't thought about it." She half joked as she stared at the jacket. It was so tempting but it was still Spike's and a part of her still said not to take it. It was just so cold though. So cold.

"Oh just take it." He shook the jacket in his hand.

"No."

"Why not?" She was so annoyingly stubborn and the alcohol was leaving his system fast, making her less tolerable.

"Wouldn't want to be too comfortable around you." She mocked him. Now that she wasn't stressing about making the vamps believe her, it was too easy to remember what he had slurred out earlier.

"Are we bloody starting this again?" He brought his hands and the jacket back to his hips, cigarette smoke swirling from his fingers.

"Do they know about your chip?" She threw out avoiding that fight, for now. Plus part of her just wanted a bit of leverage over him with these strangers.

"Of course not."

"So what are we going to do if they find out?" She returned her arms to her body, too cold to care if Spike noticed.

"Kill them. We already know where the council is, why do you care?" Spike walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, lifting her from the wall and making her stand. She started incoherently asking him what he was doing but didn't put up a fight as he draped his jacket around her and leaned her back. Begrudgingly she grabbed the edges and wrapped herself tighter in it and the smell of cigarette smoke woven into it met her.

"I don't."

"Right. They kill me, you kill them, and you go home with one less thing to worry about. I get it." He took a drag from the cigarette and put it out with his toe, not caring that it was barely used.

"No Spike. That's not what I mean." He whipped around to face her and stomped over.

"Then bloody well tell me what you mean pet. Cus I can't seem to figure it out."

"Oh so we are fighting now?" Buffy stood up from the wall.

"You know what? Yeah, we are. Let's go slayer, have at it!" Spike stood back and opened his arms to her. Buffy was gearing up to yell at him when a very warm waft of air came hurling towards them. The orange glow filled the street and for a brief moment she felt warm for the first time since leaving the house. Fire came hurling towards them and Spike ducked down in time not to be taken in by the flames.

"Cheater!" The yell came from down the street and they both looked to see the red demon, dressed the same as the night before, pointing at Spike. "Cheater!" He yelled again and poised his arm creating another hot ball of flame above it. Spike squealed out and jumped behind Buffy as she took a fighting stance. The next flame came rolling towards them and they moved away from the wall into the middle of the street to avoid it. Spike's jacket flew from Buffy's back in the process.

"What did you do to this guy?" Buffy yelled out never taking her eyes off the demon. At least now what Hazel said made sense. This must be Mathew.

"Can't you tell?!" Spike yelled out as they ducked another fire blast. Getting up they could see Mathew starting to walk towards them, creating fire with both hands above his head in the shape of a ball.

"Run down the street past him and take the first right, I'll meet you there." Buffy quickly gave the instruction. She figured Spike could distract and he would be little use in a fight against a fire demon anyway. If only her corset wasn't so damn tight.

Spike started to run and just as Buffy had thought the demon followed him with his eyes and threw the flame ball in his direction. While he was turned Buffy lunged forward and kicked his back. The demon flew forward and fell on the ground. He turned and his eyes glowed red as a beam of fire left his hand and flew towards her. She ducked and rolled further down the street but another fire ball cam hurling towards her and she didn't have time to stand properly before she rolled back in the direction she came.

"Whoa, you don't want to talk this out?" She backed up noticing a metal rod lying near some steps. Mathew was looking at her, standing still with his head cocked to the side. "Maybe cool off a bit?" She bended down and picked up the rod giggling to herself. "Cool off."

Mathew didn't find her pun quite as funny and sent another stream of fire in her direction, she jolted from the danger and towards him slamming the rod into his stomach. He stumbled a few steps back but his eyes glowed again and his hand streamed out another burst of flame towards her. She flipped over it, keeping hold on the rod, and landed behind him. Pulling into a stronger stance she jutted the rod forward into his lower back, he cried out in pain and Buffy grinned to herself knowing that this creature's skin could be permeated. With both hands she tried to pull the rod out of his body but it wouldn't move, she was about to let the rod go when a searing heat was felt at her hands. The metal started to glow red closest to the demon's body and Buffy's eyes grew wide as her end got hotter. She let go of the rod and stumbled back looking at her hands. They were pink in the moonlight and they stung but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

"Why'd you have to be such a hothead?" She watched as the demon pulled the rod out of his body and threw it in her direction. She easily avoided it and picked up her stance. Mathew was ready and threw two continuous flames on either side of her. Looking in each direction and feeling the sweat start to form on her brow she ran forward and jumped to kick his face. She met his cheek but he didn't stumble back, instead his head flipped to the side and he slowly brought it back with his eyes glowing red again. She was about to punch him when he blocked her attack with his arm and quickly grabbed each side of her. Heat radiated off his body and she couldn't kick him fast enough before he threw her across the street with more than normal force. Flames seemed to follow her, never touch her, but pushed her forwards more. She slammed into the building across the street and fell before the fire that followed her could touch her. Sitting up and rubbing her head she could see the demon running away from her towards the street she had send Spike to.

"Oh no." She whispered as she pushed herself up, feeling the pain in her hands, and ran after him.

* * *

Spike ran faster has he felt the heat follow behind him. Diving around the corner into the street Buffy had directing him towards, he wasn't hit. Looking back around the corner he could see flames being pushed towards Buffy and she easily dodged him. It was best he stay out of this one. He needed to be alive enough to tell the slayer where the library was. Turning he could see the street empty and decided to walk down to the nearest alley in case his red friend decided to come this way.

As he turned into the first alley he could smell the blood before he could see the men. Three men were standing near the entrance of the ally, smoking and leaning against the wall. The glint of a blade could be seen as one of the men twirled it in his hand. The smell of liquor was strong. One man noticed Spike and hit the one with the knife and he looked to him.

"Willy?" Edward's voice reached Spike's ears and he grimaced. "Willy what are you doing out so late? Won't your mum be worried?" Edward and his two boys walked forward, he still played with the knife in his hands. "There are terrible things that come out at night. Or did you bring that feisty girl to protect you? I would so love to meet her again. We have unfinished business."

Nothing could have made Spike angrier at this point. These were the boys that tormented him for all his human life and here they were alive again. The last time he saw them, they had been begging him and God for their lives. Now he had to face them and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Edward walked into full view of the moonlight and Spike could finally see his face. It had a bandage wrapped around it and bruising was visible under his eyes. Spike could smell the blood and he laughed out loud.

"She really did kick your ass didn't she?" Edward didn't look as amused as he was.

"And where is she now?" Edward's goons walked behind Spike surrounding him. Edward made a show of looking around for Buffy. "Nowhere to be found. How unfortunate for you. I guess we'll just have to teach you the lesson we were going to teach her." He flourished the knife in front of Spike's face and he looked at it bored. Nothing would please Spike more than to rip it from him and jab it back in Edward's eye but that would cost him a bit of pain in the head. It wasn't quite worth it yet.

Edward nodded at the men behind him and each grabbed one of Spike's arms. They pulled hard but his arms didn't budge. Weak human strength didn't have much on him. They groaned in frustration and looked to Edward for instruction.

"Are you done yet?" Spike gave Edward his most disinterested look. "Because I really must be going."

"After what your _woman_ did to us today? No, we are not done. In fact," Edward stabbed the knife into the left side of Spike's stomach, "we're just getting started."

Spike grimaced at the pain of the foreign object scraping his insides but put on a face of pure disregard. He put his hands on his hips and smirked at Edward's terrified expression. He was obviously expecting the real William to cower and cry. Well, he was in for something.

"You know, I wasn't going to do this," Spike changed his face into his vampire form and rotated his head making sure his teeth would glisten in the moon. He heard the gasp from Edward and saw the other two goons running for their lives down the street. "but you really crossed a line." Spike pulled the knife from his body and let it fall to the ground, clanging against the stone, with a very small grunt. Edward's face was still filled with confusion and shock, so much that he wasn't even screaming. "You weren't wrong about the terrible things that come out at night." Spike smiled and recoiled his arm and let it fly forward into Edward's face. The man went flying back into the building and he fell to the ground. He didn't move, though he was not unconscious. He was too scared to.

Spike grabbed his head in his hands and groaned slightly at the mind blowing pain pounding inside. "Worth it." He growled to himself multiple times as he waited for the pain to slip. His pain subsided enough for him to look past his hands and see an orange glow filling the street where he had entered.

"Spike!" He could hear Buffy's voice yelling and her footsteps running forwards.

"Cheater!"

Mathew got away.

Spike dove out of the way of yet another fireball hurling towards him and changed back into his human form. Jumping back he could see Buffy running forward and jumping to tackle Mathew to the ground. She raised her fist to plant a punch across his scull but he managed to hit her first, pushing her from his body. Her body flew out towards Spike who caught her. She glanced at him quickly with a sort-of-thanks-I-guess look in her eyes as she bounded forwards again and punched the demon's chest. It toppled backwards and threw more flame towards the both of them. Spike went left and Buffy went right as they ran forward for the demon. Quickly, another beam of flame came directly for Spike. "Watch out!" Buffy ran towards him and grabbed his arms, tackling him, and flattening him against the ground. Her body landed hard on top of his and he looked up at her slightly shocked.

"Thanks slayer." He muttered out.

"Yeah, don't mention it." She quickly responded, pushing herself off the ground and turning to face the demon. He was making another giant ball of flame in his hand. Spike quickly pushed himself off the ground.

The ball of fire was thrown and Buffy and Spike shared a quick glance and nod before they split again, this time they each ran at either side of the demon. Buffy kicked him in his stomach, sending him back and slightly towards the wall of the building and Spike punched his face, causing him to lift into the air and fall against that wall next to Edward who was cowering and hiding his face in his hands. His gaze was soon stolen though by the fire demon that landed less than a foot from him. Mathew was lifting his arm to send another stream of fire towards them when Spike quickly leaped forward and twisted the red demon's neck. It fell limp and so did his hands and any glow he had dissipated. The demon was dead. Seconds later a large heat was felt from it and it poofed into ash, almost like it was a vampire.

"Willy?" Edward quietly asked shifting his glance between the demon, Spike, and Buffy, trying to figure out what was happening. Spike turned towards him, still bending over from killing the demon.

"The name is William. It's bloody William. Not Willy. Will-iam." He always did hate that nickname. "And you best remember it."

Edward stared open mouthed for a moment before using the wall to climb to his feet. He glanced around at everyone again before sprinting off down the street terrified. Spike could hear Buffy's small giggle.

"What?"

"It's bloody William." She giggled again. "Bloody William, William the Bloody." Spike glared at her and smirked trying to hide his smile but Buffy noticed and she full out laughed.

"Come on pet, let's go." Spike rolled his eyes and walked back towards the street they had come from, putting a hand over his stab wound. He could feel the blood in his body start to move towards it. Slowly he would start to bleed.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**: Two chapters in one night? I spoil you guys.

* * *

On the way back to Spike's house they picked up his jacket from the street and did damage control. There really wasn't much they could do to the scorches that littered the street but a few boxes here and there helped. It was then that Buffy could feel the burns on her hands. They were nothing bad but it wasn't exactly pleasant. They would heal by morning but she still didn't want Spike to know. Walking back, they talked about their own fights, explaining what Edward was doing there slumped against the wall and why Mathew got away.

By the time Buffy had reached the house she was cold again. She took Spike's jacket and put it on without his permission, she was carrying it anyway. Now she was kind of wishing she was still fighting that fire demon. At least it was warmer.

They jogged their way to the room, hoping not to run into anyone. They looked a mess. Buffy had burn marks all over the bottom of her dress, smudges of dirt or burnt residue were smeared on her face, and her hair was all over the place. Spike looked fine but he kept his hand over a part of his stomach. She didn't ask why. She figured it wouldn't be important until they got back or he would have said something.

As soon as they entered the room Buffy slipped out of Spike's jacket and threw it to him, stripping out of her own jacket and dress. Spike grabbed the jacket with his free hand and quickly sniffed it before he threw it to the end of the bed. He stood awkwardly in the door looking slightly pale, even for him, and tossed his hat to the end of the bed as well. Buffy looked at her hands and decided there wasn't much she could do without modern medicine, knowing it really wasn't that bad, and wanted to move onto how awful she looked. Bringing her hands to her hair she delicately pulled out the bow with her fingertips and brought it all together to tie off low. She wouldn't be able to brush it without stinging her hands.

"Is there something I could wash my face with?" She really missed her shower.

"Downstairs. In the kitchen is water and a bowl. Cloths are in a cupboard. I can get it." He said awkwardly, still not moving his hand from his stomach and not moving from the door.

"No I can." Buffy said quickly putting on her new red dress and slipping out the door. Now if only she had a mirror.

Spike leaned against the door after Buffy left. He wouldn't admit to how much his knife wound was hurting. It should heal within a day or two but for now he was going to bleed with every movement he made. He groaned as he shuffled over to the bed and sat down, taking off his vest and after having inspected that the blood wasn't soaked to the visible side, threw it to the end of the bed. Pushing off each of the sides of his suspenders with one hand he could feel his skin start to pull again. He hissed out and clenched tighter. The tie came off easy and he put it down next to him. It was a miracle he didn't bleed more on the walk back.

After undoing every button on his shirt and pulling it from being tucked in he looked down to see the blood soaking through it. The shirt was peeled away slowly and his hand returned to cover the wound. Vampires don't quite bleed like humans do. If they did, blood would have been running through to his pants. His shirt soaked the majority of it up. Looking around he couldn't find anything to put on it and he lay back on the bed instead, kicking off his shoes. There would be no way of getting this around the slayer. Speaking of, Buffy opened the door and entered the room with a bowl of water while washing her face with the corner of a cloth.

"Oh, no." Turning away from him she put the bowl on the dresser. "You are not sleeping in the bed again. Just because-" She noticed the blood seeping around his fingers slowly and the giant stain on his shirt. "Spike!"

"It's nothing love." He whispered out not wanting to hear the lecture. Buffy turned around with a huff and grabbed the bowl of water.

"Why didn't you say something?" Annoyed, she walked over to the edge of the bed and placed the water on the ground. Turning she found her ripped up modern shirt on the ground and grabbed it.

"I'm fine." He grunted as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah right y-" She bent over to dunk the not dirty part of the cloth into the water and her breath caught when she reached his arm with her hand to move his hand away from his wound. His arm was cold and it fizzled out the pain on the burn on her fingers. She gently moved her hand so that the entire thing was touching a part of his skin and her eyes rolled back and fluttered for a moment. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter and picked up his arm looking at the wound beneath it. "How'd this happen?"

"I got stabbed." Spike curiously looked at Buffy. He hadn't missed the reaction she just had to touching him and he would say something if she wasn't treating something that could cause him a lot of pain if a pissed slayer wanted it to.

"Forget to mention?" She began gently wiping at the blood that was starting to fall onto the bed and around the cut before dabbing at the wound itself. Slowly, while staring at her work and avoiding Spike, she moved her free hand from the bed to his chest to hold herself up. The cold on her hand felt wonderful and she wanted nothing more than to put her other hand there too but couldn't' think of a good excuse.

"I'll be fine." Spike replied while moving his gaze to Buffy's hand currently on his chest, heat radiating from it. She refused to look up at him. "It's not that deep. Day's rest and no one will be the wiser."

Buffy grabbed her shirt with the hand she had placed on Spike's chest and kept the other with the wet cloth on the wound, keeping blood from spilling over. Sadly she ripped half of it off with her teeth, knowing there was no saving it already, and folded it to place it over the wound instead. Putting the bloody cloth in the bowl of now pink water she looked around for something to hold it in place. Duct tape would be useful but she was pretty sure that hadn't been invented yet.

"Under my leg." Spike said still tentative about Buffy's behavior. He knew what she was looking for and her gaze fell to the tie hidden under his calf. She reached over easily and lifted it up, grateful for how long it actually was. She turned back to Spike and frowned, moving him wouldn't be fun. Laying the tie across the part of him she could get to, she motioned for him to arch up. A groan escaped his lips as he did so and Buffy quickly reached under him to grab the other end. The quick motion hurt her hand a bit but she didn't let him see. When the end was out from under him and both ends could be tied she stopped for a moment and switched the positions of her hands. She slid her new hand down on the fabric of her ripped up shirt so that her palm was now on the cool of his lower stomach. Her eyes fluttered again and she swallowed before quickly moving up and tying off the tie with a grunt from Spike. She threw him the cloth and he started to remove the blood from his hands.

"There." She said getting up and tossing her ripped shirt aside.

"Thanks." Spike moved himself up with both hands, and a grunt, so that he was leaning against the head of the bed. He hadn't missed anything Buffy just did. She sure was avoiding him right now. He continued to look at her with a confused frown on his face. He threw the cloth into the bowl of water.

Looking at the bowl she wasn't quite sure what to do with it and decided to just toss the water out the window, after looking for late night pedestrians, and leave the bowl and cloth for tomorrow. Looking down at her dress she frowned because she knew now that her hands were away from Spike's skin and the cool smooth water bowl, it was going to sting. Nothing she couldn't deal with though and so she decided it would just have to come off.

Spike didn't miss the strained face she made when she was taking off her dress or closing the window. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said confused. Of course she knew what he was referring to and she scolded herself for making a face. It really was nothing.

"Okay." Spike drew out not believing her. "Can you hand me some blood? It's in that bag over there." He pointed to a large brown bag on the floor near the nightstand and Buffy walked over in her thin dress and corset, still very tight but she realized she had gotten used to breathing with restricted access. Buffy bent down and grabbed a large jar of blood and studied it.

"That's so gross."

"You don't have to drink it." She turned to him still crouched. "It's cold. I miss microwaves." Buffy held out the jar to him and he grabbed it will one hand and quickly grabbed her wrist with the other. She started to pull away but he held tighter and removed the jar from her hand. A dark pink hue was visible across both palm and fingers. He raised his eyebrows pointedly at her.

"I'm fine." She said pulling her hand back and standing.

"Oh you're fine? So you won't mind opening this twist off jar for me?" He sarcastically gave her his best innocent face. She took the jar from him, stubborn as always, and grimaced slightly. She started to twist it off and the pain returned to her face. "Stop, stop, stop." Spike laughed a bit and reached out for the jar. She pouted with a frown and gave it back stepping away from the bed, not really going anywhere. "You burn yourself?"

"Barely." She grumbled and started pacing to the other end of the room staring at the paintings again.

"Forget to mention?" He mocked.

"It's nothing." She responded crossing her arms and hugging herself.

"I can tell your lying." He undid the top of the jar in his hands. "The blood rushes to your face when you lie." He started to chug down the blood and groaned into it. She gave him a disgusted look and walked over to the window near the bed.

"It'll be fine by morning." She peeked around the curtain looking at the moon in the sky.

"So come to bed then." He leaned forward and started to pull off the bloody shirt he still had on. It was painful but he managed to get it off.

She turned and glared at him knowing he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't make him sleep on the floor after being stabbed. She couldn't help but notice how much he glowed in the night too.

Stepping over she grabbed her pillow, the big good pillow, and walked away to the end of the bed thinking she could rearrange the clothes so she could sleep on them.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked playfully with his trademark smile on his face and taking another long drink of his blood.

"You know what I'm doing Spike." Buffy dropped the pillow and moved the clothes around into a make-shift bed. She knelt to the ground and lay on top of it all. It was lumpy but it was better than the floor.

"If you sleep up here you get a blanket." He smirked when Buffy's hand came up from the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket on top. She pulled it over until it covered her on the ground, the ends still being tucked into the bed. "So I don't get one?"

"You don't feel cold." Closing her eyes she tried to block out the annoying vampire in what should be her bed.

"I can feel the cold of your heart." He mused still enjoying this and finishing off his blood. "I also felt the warmth of your hands on my skin. Must be nice when they're burned like that." Her silence answered his question. He put the jar on the floor with the top. "If you sleep here you can touch me all you want."

"Shut up Spike." Buffy pulled the blanket over her head.

"Really slayer, you don't have to sleep down there." He moved himself down so he was lying on his back again. "I promise I won't bite." He wasn't really sure why he wanted her to sleep in the bed with him. He should be happy, he has a bed all to himself and the slayer was down there all uncomfortable. Maybe he just wanted to wake up like he did that morning, a warm body next to his. He shook his head. Mocking her was what he should be doing exclusively. "Hard." He added.

Buffy groaned out loud. If Spike didn't shut up soon she was never getting to sleep. Not that she'd get to sleep soon lying on clothes either. Going up there was really tempting because what he said was true. Her hands were killing her, nothing she couldn't handle, but still his skin felt really nice. Closest thing would be sticking her hands on the window and she was sure she couldn't keep that up all night. Why'd he even want her up there anyway? He should be happy he gets the bed.

"Whatever, I was just being nice." Annoyance was laced in his tone. "Stubborn woman."

"I'm going to punch you in your stab wound." He grinned towards the ceiling.

"If you come up here I'll shut up." She didn't really believe him but it was so uncomfortable and her hands really did hurt. Not that she would touch him, at least not until he was asleep. Without answering she got up and picked up her pillow and walked over to the bed with the blanket following. She slid on her side facing away from Spike and pushed the blanket over herself, not bothering to check if it covered Spike. She curled up and closed her eyes.

"You really are stubborn." The bed shifted slightly and Spike let out a groan as he shifted onto his side. His arm reached under the blanket and Buffy just thought he was grabbing some for himself. Then she felt the cold of his skin crawl against her arm.

"What are you-" She turned slightly to face him but her shoulder hit his chest and his fingers found her hand. She hated herself but she moaned out her last word in her question. "doing?" The cold on her hand just felt too good.

"Just shut up and turn around." She thought of so many things to say to that but let herself do it anyway. Turning around to her other side she faced Spike and rolled her eyes back into her head at the small smirk on his face. He moved his hand back into hers and held it around the palm. "Better?" He was so smug. She didn't answer and moved her other hand to place it on his arm. "Eh-This is me touching you. I never said where you could touch me. Three guesses where you're allowed?" He raised his scarred eyebrow at her and she just got mad. Pulling out her hand from touching his and standing she moved towards the window. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the curtain so you'll die tomorrow." There was no humor in her voice. "Have fun trying to run with that stab wound." She sat back down on the bed and laid down in the way she originally had, facing away from Spike.

"What happened to our 'no death threats' policy?" He didn't really think she would get that mad and he was already missing the heat from her body touching his.

"I'm not threatening. I'm doing." Buffy closed her eyes and tried to close out his voice.

"Slayer I-"

"Shut it Spike."

"Buffy…" Spike's voice was defeated. He hadn't acknowledged her real name in so long she had started to think he forgot it. Or thought it was Elizabeth. She stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "I'll play nice if you promise not to kill me in the morning."

Without answering him she got up and closed the curtain. When she slipped back into the bed she climbed under the blankets and faced Spike brining the blanket up around both of them. She couldn't really tell why his use of her name and the tone of his voice made her believe him. She just did and it was something else. He sounded so genuinely human that she believed for a second that he was. That scared her.

Spike stared around the pillow at her silently. She was looking into his eyes and he couldn't stop trying to read hers. He had no idea what she was thinking. Honestly, he didn't expect her to listen to him. Reaching up slightly, ignoring any pain he felt, he moved one hand to Buffy's side. She wasn't really moving hers to his and he decided he could help her out by making it easier. Even with his arm next to her she just continued to stare at him. He moved slightly forward again and put his hand under on of hers so their palms were facing. Her eyes fluttered in front of his again, her mouth dropped open, and her heart bounced. He smiled slightly and her face showed confusion. Looking away from her, his gaze fell on her neck. The monster really never does go away and he wondered if he could get the same reaction by grabbing the other hand or holding onto this one, maybe then he could see the blood pumping and jumping. He wrapped his fingers around Buffy's hand and Buffy reciprocated. Her heart jumped like he expected and he followed the blood that pulsed in her neck. Her chest started moving faster as her breathing increased in speed.

"Do you want that off?" Spike nodded towards her corset and she nodded back. She let go of Spike's hand and sat up on the edge of the bed. She reached behind her but Spike was already pulling apart the strings. Pulling and loosening, the restriction lifted and Buffy could really breathe again. She took the moment of not looking at Spike to have her confused crisis moment.

She didn't understand why she was acting this way. One bit of genuine niceness from Spike and she was doing this? What would Riley say if he found out? It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong though. She wouldn't want Spike to sleep on the ground with an injury, she only held his hand because it made hers feel better, her heart only jumped because it felt better not because he held her hand back, and he was helping her take off this corset because she needed it off to sleep and she couldn't get it off with her hands in their current condition. These were facts...even if they came out as defensive excuses.

After the last of the strings was loosened she tried to pull it off but felt the pain in her hand again. She managed without Spike's help and threw the corset to the end of the bed where her make-shift bed was. She lay back down in the same position she was and found Spike hadn't moved. He was still staring at her. She scooted over and pushed the pillow towards his face. Lifting his head she pushed it under him and they both dropped down into it. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other's odd behavior. Spike moved his hand back to its position next to her arm and before he could move it towards her she slipped her hand under his and her heart jumped again. Anywhere else, there was anywhere else she could put her hands but for some reason she was lying to herself and saying she had to hold his hand. It was wrong and she knew it but she couldn't help it.

Spike had to look at the hand Buffy was holding to register that it was actually happening. Her finger's wrapped around his hand and he felt her body's reactions again. The warmth of her body was crawling into him and he jumped when her other hand gripped onto his arm. Buffy noticed his reactions.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was quieter than she thought it would be.

"Yeah." Spike nodded and matched the quiet tone. He tried to yell at himself to stop acting this way but he just didn't care. He could find things to blame it on in the morning. Though a part of him knew he wouldn't.

"Okay." Buffy whispered out and felt her eyes droop. Sleep was creeping up on her now that she could breathe and now her hands had relief.

Spike watcher her, confused, until her eyes finally closed and her breathing slowed. Soon she was sleeping and he felt her hand tighten around his own. He squeezed her hand back and closed his own eyes.

"Night Buffy."


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy woke up the next morning to the image of Spike sleeping. They hadn't moved much since falling asleep and her hands were still gripping his arm and he was still gripping back. His free hand had made its way over to his stomach where he was protecting his wound. Quickly she pulled away the hand that gripped his forearm and tried to move the one wound around his hand. Every time she pulled away, slowly he would grip his fingers tighter on her. She eventually jerked her hand away landing her elbow in her stomach. Grunting she sat up and stretched out, her muscles were sore from the lack of movement over the night. Walking to the window she peaked behind the curtain and saw the sun shining behind some clouds. Looked like they weren't going out today.

Turning back to Spike, making sure the curtain was closed even if the look on his face of waking up to sun was tempting, she saw him flip to his back still sound asleep. The blanket fell from him and his hand pushed away from his stomach and Buffy could see the red that had seeped through the cloth. She shook her head at him, still wanting to know how he let himself get stabbed. She looked down at her hands to see they were as good as new. There was no proof that any burn was there the night before.

Shaking her head at Spike again she bent down to pick up her ripped up shirt from the make-shift bed. Moving to the side of the bed Spike had flipped to she folded it up in her hands and sat on the edge, trying not to wake him. Knowing him, he would probably have started teasing or commenting right off the bat about the hand holding and the taking care of him, not that he wasn't guilty of it too. He would just have some excuse lined up, she was sure. A sleeping Spike was a quiet Spike and she was happy with that.

Keeping pressure on the scrap of fabric laying on his wound she undid the tie with her other hand. He didn't stir and she peeled the bloody fabric from him. The stab was better than it had been the night before. It really had healed quite a bit, it wasn't bleeding out and it had closed almost all the way, and she was almost sure he wouldn't need a new 'bandage' but she would do it anyway. It wasn't like it could hurt any. Tossing the bloody fabric to the side she put on the clean one remembering how much she had liked that shirt when she bought it. She never thought it would end up ripped up and helping Spike.

After retying the tie she found her hands stuck on his body again. It was kind of funny to her how his body could be two different temperatures. His lower half, the one that the blanket covered, was warm because it matched the heat her body produced over night but the more she slid her fingertips up, the colder he was. She wondered if this would be what Spike's skin would feel like if he were human, the lower half anyway. It was a strange thought and she moved her fingers back up to his upper half to remind herself that he was cold and dead. As she did that he breathed in slowly, contradicting the thoughts to convince herself he wasn't alive. She retreated her hands and took a moment to stare at the wall confused. It was bad enough about what happened the night before, though the excuses she made up last night were rolling through her head, but now she was allowing herself to actually touch him. Of course it didn't mean anything but this was Spike. Spike! Who she normally wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. She really needed to get back home to her friends and family who could shake these weird thoughts from her. She _was_ getting too comfortable.

Getting up off the bed she triple checked that he was still sleeping, waving a hand in front of his face and leaning in to see if his eyelids were open a smidge, but he didn't show any signs. She sighed to herself and moved to get dressed. She had no idea what time it was or if they had missed breakfast again but she wanted to be wearing something else no matter what.

Spike's eyes burst open when Buffy left the bed. He had been awake the entire time Buffy had, or at least when she got up off the bed. He had slipped his eyes open for a peak when she was looking out the window. The sun was streaming on her face which meant he wasn't going anywhere today. That wasn't what troubled him most though. Of course he felt what he thought he would last night; confused. Every excuse he tried to make up was lack luster and he really just didn't care and that made him more confused and even more so mad. He was the Big Bad not a hand holding goody-two-shoes McGee. And as the Big Bad, he didn't feel like looking the slayer in the face yet. Who knew what she was thinking of him. So he tossed himself to his back. Only a slight pull was felt on his stomach which meant he was mostly healed. He was sure he wouldn't be doing back flips till nightfall though.

Then Buffy had come to fix him up and she was poking him? He really wasn't sure what she was doing at first but then her hands started sliding up and down his front. What was she trying to do? Did she realize what she was doing to him? He couldn't move for fear of letting the slayer know he was awake, earning him a slap, but she was tickling him. _Tickling_ him, in that way that you don't tickle your enemy.

Okay so there is no way to tickle your enemy but still, she was touching him in a way that would normally earn her a pin against the wall and the loss of layers of their clothing if she were anyone else but _Buffy_. He couldn't help the shaky breath and felt her move away from him as he let it out. Mentally he was trying to shake the image of making the slayer scream in an all too pleasurable way by thinking of anything else. What seemed to be working was imaging Harmony talk about her unicorn collection. Yeah, that was a turn-off. Tilting his head up he could see Buffy was almost done dressing and he sunk back down still not really sure what to do or say. Grunting was all that came out of him when he used his hands to push himself to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sun is out today." Buffy said knowing Spike was up but not really wanting to face him. It just felt really awkward.

"Fantastic." Undoing the tie wrapped around him and looking under the fabric it held, he pretended to notice the change of dressing. "You do this?" Buffy turned and nodded. "When?"

"Before."

"Before when?" She ignored him. "When I was sleeping?" He teased already knowing the answer. "Don't know if I like that slayer. Having your hands all on me. You could be taking advantage of me." He threw the articles on the ground and leaned back on the bed grinning when he saw Buffy looking at his chest.

"The only time I would want my hands on you would be holding you down with a stake in my hand."

"Still sounds dirty pet."

"Spike-"

"And if I remember correctly, you wanted your hands all on me last night." She sighed with her eyes closed visibly trying to keep her cool.

"Insert violent death threat here." He just grinned in response before leaning over to find another jar of blood. "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" Buffy looked away annoyed that she kept looking at his sculpted chest.

"Don't have one." Smirking he took a long drink from the jar. "Besides, won't matter. I can't go out anywhere."

"Aw don't say that. If you keep talking I'm sure we can arrange it so you end up outside."

He smirked at her again and drank more blood. Buffy walked over to the door and opened it to see an empty hallway. They hadn't missed breakfast this time.

"I'm going to go do stuff and eat if they're up. I have no idea what time it is. Are you going to stay here?"

"Well I'm certainly not going down there."

"Whatever Spike."

"You're coming back aren't you?" She was halfway into the hall when he called her back and she spun around to face him.

"Why?"

"There's nothing to do in here! There's no tele- Oh no." His face fell into a sad somber stare and he sat up straight.

"What?"

"I've missed so much of Passions!"

"What?" She incredulously asked. Was he really that worried about a TV show?

"How am I going to catch up?" He ran his hands through his hair which was still surprisingly firm. All that gel was doing its job.

"Goodbye Spike." She reached out for the handle of the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"At least come back after breakfast. I can't be cooped up in this house with nothing to do all day." He leaned forwards looking absolutely pathetic. He really hated asking the slayer for company especially when it would be just the two of them. Alone. In a very small room. They probably _would_ kill each other.

"And whose problem is that?" She made to leave again.

"Fine." He groaned out and leaned on an arm propped on his leg. "I'll come down if you get me."

"Are you going to put a shirt on?" She didn't really want to need Spike around and the thought of being without him for a bit was great but she was also frightened to be with his family by herself. Of course she could handle it, she knew that, but she wasn't sure for how long. For all she knew she would say something completely ridiculously American and she would have no way of fixing it. Or they would mention something about the Queen or King or Parliament or whatever it was that ran their country and she would just look like an idiot. For a few hours yes, it would be great to be without Spike for a bit, but for the day, no.

"_Are you going to put a shirt on?_" He mimicked her voice with a ridiculous face and she just glared at him with her arms crossed.

"You're a child."

"I'm older than you." He scoffed in a child-like manor. She rolled her eyes knowing it would be much easier to threaten him with the sun out today and headed back around to the hall closing the door behind her. It was also funny to her, that the morning had started out so awkward but it ended like every other that included Spike. Making her way over to the bathroom she would make up some excuse for their indoor stay and thinking of what to do for the day. It was a long day before their plans for the council.

* * *

"And what are your plans for the day?" Anne turned to Buffy asking her the question.

Shortly after she had returned to the bathroom she found herself running into Rose who was leading her to the dining room. Breakfast was similar to the day before, biscuits with jam and honey, and they were almost done eating, as it was late morning. Buffy had told them all that the reason her husband wasn't with them was because of his sensitive headaches and that she was letting him sleep it off and that he would be sensitive to sunlight all day. She made sure to say sensitive as many times as she could.

Rose had told them about her plans to meet a friend for lunch and that after she was coming home. Anne was going to go to her relative's house for a few hours to teach them about sewing a special pattern and William was going to walk her there. He was coming back though, something Buffy knew Spike wouldn't like. It was just going to be the three of them alone in the house, with Charles and Margret the cook of course.

Buffy found herself under the stare of the Moore mother and she swallowed trying to think of an answer. "I'm not sure really." She started to play with the hem of her sleeve. "With Alexander in bed, I'm not sure what to do with myself."

"Nonsense. You must come with me then. I will teach you the pattern as well."

"Oh no, I um- I couldn't impose like that. Plus, I don't want to leave Alexander here alone like this." Even if it would be nice for a few hours.

"Oh don't worry about him. It's but a ten minute walk and William will be home if he needs him. You're coming." There was no question about it.

"Alright." Buffy replied sheepishly. They had all finished eating and a plate was made up for Spike, even though Buffy was just going to eat it in the room anyway.

"Now take that plate up to your husband, make him eat, and meet us in the parlor. We'll leave when you're ready."

They all left the table and Buffy made her way back to the guest room. Spike was going to spaz and she knew it. In the room she found him lying on his back blankets low on his stomach, blood jar empty on the ground next to his pants, and the pillow covering his face.

"If I hold that down will it do anything to you?" She obviously knew vampires couldn't be suffocated but it was still worth the question.

"Don't!" He grabbed the pillow and threw it off himself. "I'm claustrophobic." He crossed his arm over his eyes and peaked at her eating his breakfast from under it. "Is that mine?"

"Were you planning on eating it?" The food mumbled her question.

"Margret always made the best biscuit. What'd you tell them?"

"I told them you had a sensitive headache and that you were sensitive to the sun with your sensitive headache so you'd sleep in and stay inside all day. Because you're sensitive."

"Sensitive?! I-" It had the desired effect. "And what are you going to do?"

"Well your mother insisted I go with her to learn how to sew and then I'm coming back. Probably to hang out with Rose."

"So I'm trapped here by myself?"

"No, William will be here." She said it with a grin as she saw his body tense, his arm was thrown to his side.

"I'm to be left with William?"

"Yeah. That's not a problem is it?" She set down the plate and whipped her hand of crumbs.

"I'm in Hell." He snapped so he was in an upright position, he still clutched his side from the wound but it was clearly doing better since he didn't yell in pain. He swung his bare legs over the side of the bed. "That's what this is. Trapped in my old house, alone with Willy the ponce and _no_ _booze_! I'm in Hell. There was no wish. I died. I died and went to Hell."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic? I'm sure there's alcohol somewhere-"

"No. Mother forbid it from being in the house. Father would-" He suddenly stopped himself from talking and stared at the ground. A wave of sympathy fell over Buffy but she let it go.

"So what am I doing in your Hell?" She changed the subject.

"Well that's a stupid question now isn't it?"

"Well I would have thought if I was in your Hell that I'd be the one torturing you. You know, kicking your ass, stake in the heart each day." She meant it playfully but her words only seemed to make him angry.

"Your torture is just being here."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She moved her hands on her hips. She really hadn't expected a fight this morning. That was a lie, of course Spike would fight.

"Really slayer? Thought it was painfully obvious. You're the one-"

"Sit back down!" Buffy yelled putting a hand in front of her eyes and holding out the other to cover the lower half of his body. Instead of sitting, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his lower body, hanging low on his hips, and walked closer.

"You're the cause of everything that has happened to me. You're the one that has messed up my life. You're the reason that his chip is in my head. You're the one who toys with me all the time."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"That's rich slayer. You've done all that and more! You're the one that made Dru leave me. You're the one that made me alone. You're the one that can't seem to leave me be! And you're the one who makes me feel this way!" Every reason that popped in his head made him yell louder and louder. "Of course you're in my Hell. Who better to send than you slayer? You're the one who ruined my life!"

"I can't express in words how done I am with you right now." Buffy had too many questions and too many arguments she knew would lead nowhere. The one that kept repeating in her mind was; _feel what way?_ "If you want to live long enough to get out of this place, I suggest you leave me the Hell alone." On that note she pushed Spike away from her body and he stumbled a bit backwards. She grabbed the plate from behind her on the dresser and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Spike stood staring at the closed door and dropped the blanket to his feet wanting nothing more than to tear the room apart. He knew he couldn't do that so he decided to throw the blanket on the bed as forcefully as he could. It wasn't enough. Nothing but being able to kick her ass would be enough. Moving next to the bed he noticed the shirt the slayer had used to wrap his wound that morning and picked it up. Smelling it he was overwhelmed with her sent and his anger rose even more. His face turned demonic and he ripped the shirt apart with his vampire teeth.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Your lovely reviews made me want to finish this chapter today rather than tomorrow. Enjoy :)

* * *

Sewing was interesting for Buffy. She wasn't very good at it but it was a nice way to pass the time. Anne and her relative spoke most of the time and she would speak when spoken too but stayed mostly quiet. They mostly talked about life and family.

Buffy finally found out a bit about William's father when they were talking over lunch. Anne talked about her husband in her Anne-like way, she did not care for the man in any sense and that was clear but she never said it outright. It was always something backhanded. She spoke very fondly of her children though.

Buffy learned just how much William did for the family. He took care of practically everything. Their father would practically never be home and the only thing he was good for was the money he brought from his job. William worked a few days a week too but mostly stayed home to take care of his mother now that she was feeling ill, the topic of her illness was skipped over quickly because she didn't' like to talk about it. Not only did he take care of the family but he also kept up with his poetic and artistic interests. He would find time to write, play music, meet new people (even if those people were not as nice to him), and spend time with his sister. Rose didn't exaggerate their close relationship. He did buy dresses for her and help her with her hair. He was everything their father was supposed to be.

She talked about the friends Rose had made when she was in school and about the trip she had just taken with friends of the family. Rose was someone Buffy found herself liking more and more. Anne was talking about her latest example of rebelling against the woman stereotype. She didn't really understand it herself but she was from a different generation so it was expected.

Soon William came and brought them on the slow walk home. Buffy got to keep her sewing creation and carried it along with Anne's tools. William supported Anne by the arm and Buffy couldn't help but look at him in an even brighter light. So what if he looked like Spike? He was a fantastic person.

They chatted on the way home. Apparently Spike had just stayed in his room the entire time. He hadn't answered the door when William knocked, trying to get him his lunch. Buffy didn't really care what he was doing, as long as he wasn't harassing William. Rose had come home in the time they were gone and tea was ready for them when they got back.

When they entered the house Buffy apprehensively looked at the stairs. She knew she should check on him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid but she really didn't want to speak to him. Rolling her eyes she walked towards the stairs promising everyone that she would be right back down.

Opening the door she could see Spike lying on the bed with the pillow on his head again. She closed the door behind her, setting the tray on the dresser in the room. She couldn't see if he was sleeping and she really didn't care to check. He hadn't left and he wasn't dead and that was all she needed to know.

"How was sewing?" His voice was quiet and muffled coming from under the pillow.

"Spike I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, but I tried." He moved over onto his side, his back facing the door.

"Yeah real hard." She moved to go back to the door and leave the room.

"What do you want from me?" He didn't yell. He sounded too tired to yell.

"Nothing. I want nothing from you."

"Yes you do. You're a fickle woman, of course you do."

"Spike I'm about this close from-"

"I'm sorry. There I said it. Happy now?" Buffy stood back crossing her arms. He didn't sound the least bit genuine.

"I don't believe you."

"Course you don't." He pushed the pillow further into his head with his arm and sighed. Buffy left the room.

When she walked back into the parlor for tea she could see Rose laughing about a story she was telling to William who was also laughing along. Buffy smiled at the sight and walked into the room.

"Elizabeth," William laughed out trying to get his full sentence out, "come and sit. We have tea for you." He pointed to a cup on the table. "You must hear this story."

Buffy smiled and walked over to her tea sitting at the table across from the couch they were both on. That must have been the first time William hadn't stuttered while talking to her. Sipping her tea she listened to the end of Rose's story and ended up laughing along. It had something to do with a boy picking on her at lunch today and how he ended up with creamed corn down his pants.

"So Will, did you see anyone today?" Rose asked with a raised brow and William looked towards the floor with a slight blush.

"No."

"No?" Buffy asked incredulously playing along with Rose's fun teasing.

"I've been inside most of the day." He replied playing with his fingers.

"You saw her didn't you?" Rose asked putting a hand on his arm.

"P-p-perhaps." He couldn't hide the grin on his face. "I saw her from across the street as I was walking in with mother."

"You didn't talk to her?" Buffy asked with a smile. William just looked up at her like a frightened child.

"I wr-rote a poem for her." He looked back down at the ground.

"Well go, get it for us. You must read it to us." Rose said playfully pushing him from the couch. He obliged and stood.

"I'll be back in a moment." He said exiting the room. Rose just looked back to Buffy and they both smiled wide.

"Does he ever talk to girls?" Buffy asked taking another sip from her tea. Rose just looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"He spoke to a woman shopkeeper once. He was meant to pick up some sugar and we found he had bought salt instead." Buffy laughed out. "I wish he would speak to this woman though. He deserves someone."

"Do you have someone?" Rose's face blushed and Buffy got her answer. "Tell me about him!" She may have been a little too excited but some girl talk was just what she needed.

"His name is George." The blush on her face turned into the familiar smirk she seemed to always wear. "I've known him for a few years now."

"Is he cute?"

"He's very handsome yes."

"Does William or your mom know?" Buffy asked looking towards the door to make sure he wasn't entering.

"Yes and no. They know of him but they do not know that we are together. If I tell you something will you promise not to tell them?" Buffy nodded. "We're going to be married." Buffy's jaw dropped. It was like she was seeing Dawn tell her this, her very young, very little Dawn. "We're saving up the money now so we can be together."

"But you're so young." Buffy couldn't help saying.

"I'm not that young."

"Why haven't you told William?" Buffy could understand why she wouldn't tell her mom.

"I don't want him to worry. When I leave, it will be one less thing for him to worry about. He already takes care of so much. I don't want to trouble him."

"But he would be happy for you."

"I know." She smiled sadly.

"He is going to miss you when you leave."

"That's part of why I want to find him someone. He should feel what I feel for George. I will always come back to visit but there are so many sad memories here." She looked around the room as if the walls would show the images of the past. "I don't want to leave him, but I have to." Buffy nodded and William entered the room. Rose's frown flipped into a smile as he walked in with his poem. "Oh please read."

William read his poem and for the rest of the afternoon they passed the time talking and teaching Buffy how to play chess. Spike still stayed in their room, deciding not to come down for the day. Buffy did not mind, she loved the quiet time.

Soon it was nearing dinner and William decided to spend some time with his mother before eating. Rose wanted to see if Margret needed any help and Buffy offered to come but she insisted she spend time with her husband. Buffy rolled her eyes but walked up the stairs.

When opening the door this time the room was filled with the overwhelming sent of cigarette smoke and she could see Spike throwing and catching something in the air. It was the tie curled up and warped into the form of a ball. She watched him throw it up and down a few times before shutting the door and glaring at him.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Do you really want to know what I do to pass the time when I'm alone in a dark room with just my thoughts to keep me company?"

"No." She stomped over and caught the ball out of the air. He glared at her and crossed his arms over his body. She noticed he still hadn't put pants on but with the blanket low on his body she could see the scar where the stab wound had been. It was completely healed. Without a word she bent down, picking up his pants, and whipped them at his face.

"Whoa, what the Hell was that for?" His body bounced up to a sitting position.

"You know what that was for."

"I said I was sorry!" He didn't really mean it but still, he said it.

"It's more than that." Buffy couldn't really pin point why she was so angry with him. It was more than just the stupid things he said that morning. She started pacing the room with her arms crossed.

"More than saying I'm sorry?" He watched the slayer pace back and forth trying to figure out what was on her mind. Her heart rate was increasing dangerously fast.

"No, its- ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration and moved towards the bed. Spike backed up quickly and pulled the blanket with him, keeping his most sensitive hitting area covered.

"What love? My family drive you up a wall?"

"No. It's the opposite." She sat down on the bed tapping her foot and getting angrier.

"You're mad because you had fun with the family?" Spike was finding it hard to keep annoyance out of his calm tone.

"I love your family! But you-" She turned to him and seeing William in his features made her explode. "Why did you leave them?"

"What?" Now he was confused. He leaned back further trying to put as much space between himself and the girl who could very well beat him into a quivering pile.

"How could you just leave them? You were so important to them, they needed you, and you just left!"

"Whoa there, what are you talking about slayer? I didn't leave anyone. You sure you're not just projecting your daddy issues." It was a low blow and he knew it but she grazed right by the comment.

"Yes you did. When you became a vampire you left them. You left your mom and you left Rose. You abandoned your family."

"I didn't abandon anyone."

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't mean to!" Silence fell between them at Spike's outburst. He groaned out and flipped his position to a more comfortable one on the bed facing Buffy. She stared at him, anger flaring in her eyes, waiting for him to speak. "I didn't mean to, alright? It was just…It wasn't my best moment okay?"

"So the reason you abandoned your family was because you weren't at your best moment?"

"Look slayer, you wouldn't understand so just drop it okay? You can think of me as the big bad monster who abandoned his family if that's why you want but it's just not true."

"I want to know how a man like William, a wonderful guy like that, became you." Spike looked at her as she stared him down. There was no way he was going to get out of telling the story with that stare. Now he wished he was wearing pants.

"Not to be all sappy but I just really needed to get away, okay? That's it. End of story. Move on."

"Tell me what happened Spike." She moved more onto the bed and turned to face him.

"Do you really want to know every poncey detail?"

"I need to know." She wasn't backing down on this. This family was too good a family to have something like Spike happen to it. She wouldn't be able to leave them here tonight without knowing exactly what they were facing in a few years.

Spike looked at her biting his lip deciding what to tell. It hadn't been one of his shining moments and he didn't really feel like story time. Either way the slayer was going to judge him so he just sighed and tilted his head forward, avoiding her eyes and focusing on chipping away at his nail polish. Something he was shocked no one had pointed out by now.

"That night…I was at my worst. I didn't know what I was signing up for. I didn't know she was a vampire. It's just…things were loading up, one on top of the other. Rose was gone. She abandoned us, barely gave us any notice. She just packed her things, said goodbye the night before, and left."

"George." Buffy whispered out but Spike kept talking.

"Mother was getting worse and worse. I was trying to keep my job, trying to keep the house running but it was harder and harder."

"Where was your father for all this?" Buffy asked tentatively. From what she learned, he was the real moneymaker and the reason William was able to stay home to take care of his mother. Spike looked up from his nails and shook his head at her. "Did he die?"

"Not yet." There was an ominous tone that Buffy chose to ignore. She thought of the business trip Mr. Moore was on right now.

"Does your father ever come back from the trip he's on now?"

"No." Spike returned his gaze to his nail polish.

"Sorry." Buffy shrugged out. Irresponsible fathers were something she knew about very well.

"Slayer, do we really have to-"

"Go on Spike."

"Well, things at home were bad. The night it happened was the first night in a while I had to myself. Mother insisted that I get out of the house, go to a party being thrown by people I knew. Course she didn't know who those people were." Buffy looked confused. "Edward and them." He answered. "With Rose gone, I really had no one standing up for me and they were worse than ever. Cecily was there though, so I went. She would leave and come back to the city multiple times over the years and I loved her. I wrote her so many poems but never really talked to her. I was such a ponce. There was one poem I wrote at the party that they had decided to read aloud and she knew it was about her. She pulled me aside and...you know I remember what it feels like to have a heart, leaping away. I wore my heart on my sleeve and she just rejected me." His gaze flew up to look at Buffy.

He hadn't forgotten about the night he had made the wish or why he had made it in the first place. He was a little shocked he told her this much but he never really told anyone before. Angel, Dru, and Darla knew and they either made fun of him or were just crazy. Dru obviously being the crazy one. His stare was a little too intense because Buffy spoke to break it.

"She rejected you?"

"Yeah. She said I was beneath her." He studied Buffy's face and saw the recognition flash through. Her mouth fell open and her breathing hitched up he continued before he could hear what she had to say. "I left after that. I went to a barn where I, in a manly way, tore up my poems and…sat. Like a man. Dru came and offered me an escape. It was something I couldn't refuse. I obviously didn't know that this was what she meant but it didn't matter. I was so glad it happened. For the first time I was really alive. She was my savior. It took me away from my terrible life."

"I know your life was hard Spike, but was it really that terrible?"

"Have you seen me? I used to be a horrid shadow of a man. Of course it was terrible. But then I got power, real true power. No one could kick me around anymore. Except for you of course." He caught Buffy's quick smile before he continued. "I wanted to escape my life. You of all people should know how that feels."

"I do. But the difference is that I'm strong enough to keep fighting." Her thoughts jumped to Spike's explanation of why slayers die. "That's why I'm not dead yet, I haven't given up."

"Well of course I gave up. I had no power, you have power."

"The slayer strength isn't why I keep fighting. It's the people I have that I fight for. I don't want to abandon them."

"That's not the power I'm talking about. And I didn't abandon them, they abandoned me."

"Your dad, yes. But I was just talking to Rose earlier. She had no intention of abandoning you. She cared for you too much."

"Yeah she did a good job of showing it."

"And how can you say your mom abandoned you? She was sick!"

"There's more to that story." His voice was deadly and as much as her curiously was climbing, she pushed it down. If he didn't want to tell, he wouldn't.

"What happened to your family after you changed?"

"I tried to help my mother but she didn't want it. Rose lived her life and I didn't check in on her all that much. Those that made my life Hell died at my hands and I moved on."

"So your father?" Spike nodded his head. "Edward and-" Spike kept nodding. "Cecily?"

"I could never find her."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Buffy looked him over trying to put all the pieces together. It kind of made sense. A man who was pushed around his entire life gets the chance to push back? Of course William would turn into the monster sitting before her. It didn't give him any right to do the things he did but at least she knew the reason. That and it explained why he had been so mad at her lately. Something Cecily said, the girl he loved for years, when she rejected him must have been very similar to what she said when she rejected him. Of course her rejection probably meant nothing because it was Spike after all but still something was gnawing at her. He just seemed so human to her when he opened up like this. Buffy really wasn't quite sure why he did open up either. He had told her a lot more than she expected him to. A part of her thought he could be lying but something about the way he spoke made her think otherwise.

Spike still looked down at his nails running out of paint on his thumb. It seemed too easy to tell that story. Everything just kind of piled in though. One thing made him think of another and it was just easier to get it out there. Buffy was taking it better than he thought. He expected yelling, cursing, threats, and her telling him that he was making it all up. Secretly, a part of him wished he was. With the way his unlife was going right now, he would rather not be a vampire.

"Do you want to come down for dinner?" Buffy asked guessing that it wasn't the right time to say anything else on the subject of Spike's changing. "You'll have to put on pants though."

"Why not?" He said getting up from the bed and pulling on his pants as Buffy looked to the opposite wall. Buffy stood and walked over to the end of the bed to hand him the clothes he would change into. One look at his bloody shirt and she shook her head.

"What are we supposed to do with all the blood and stuff?" She tossed the shirt over to where the empty blood jars were sitting on the floor. The bloody cloth was there along with the tie ball and shirt that Buffy just realized was torn to shreds. She picked it up and saw all the holes and rips. It was torn to shreds. "What the Hell happened to my shirt?!"

"We'll throw it out." Spike said ignoring her question while smiling to himself and walking over to get his clothes himself. He pulled on his black tee-shirt along with all the appropriate time period clothes and turned to Buffy. She studied him for any sign of abnormalities. "How do I look?"

She walked forward and fixed the now crumpled tie so that it hid the very top of the tee shirt. She pulled at the jacket more and managed to get rid of any hint of modern clothes. "All good." She said back.

"To dinner then?" She nodded and they walked out with their truce back in place.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your reviews :) I do love you guys.

To **pretty girl swag**: No worries, I will finish by then. I didn't know you could write a book report on fanfiction, makes me feel super special. If it comes too close you can PM me or whatever and I can give you the lowdown for the rest of the story. Although, it is less fun that way.

* * *

Everyone was glad to see Spike was feeling better and able to eat dinner with everyone . Dinner was a little more awkward this time for a few reasons. One, both Spike and Buffy knew that they would be going to the council that night and for all they knew, they weren't coming back. This could be the very last time they would see any of these people, flesh and blood, ever again. Another was that Buffy's mind was still reeling from the conversation she had with Spike about his changing. She knew the futures of the people sitting across from her and every sentence they uttered made her think about it. Their lives were about to become Hell and they didn't even know it. Spike was also thinking about the talk he had with Buffy. It rehashed a lot of things that he had blocked out and sitting across from the people surrounding the memories he blocked out was difficult, even for him. Every look brought back another blocked memory and the entire dinner was full of suppression. It usually wasn't this hard for him.

They didn't add much to the conversation.

It was after dinner and they had an hour to kill before they were to head to the library to meet the other vampires. While heading up the stairs back to their room Anne called them back.

"Do what you must in your room but you two are not getting out of dancing tonight. Meet us in the parlor." She called from the doorway of the parlor. Spike and Buffy just looked at each other, already a few steps up, and Spike shrugged. This wasn't exactly a question and they both secretly wanted one last night of normal, happy, if not semi-awkward fun. They turned right around and walked into the parlor.

William and Rose were already dancing to no music, Anne was watching on the couch. It seemed William was teaching Rose a new step combination.

"Alexander dear, would you play something for these two?" Anne asked sipping from her tea. Spike nodded and headed over to the piano, Buffy following.

He sat and there was already music on the stand built into the piano. He gazed over the score and Buffy looked on from behind his shoulder crossing her eyes at it. It all looked like Greek to her. Spike turned to look at her when she got so close, trying to read it, that she almost bumped into him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a sneer.

"How can you read that stuff?" She whispered back while looking around the room. The others were talking while practicing dancing so they didn't hear.

"I learned to. What, never played anything?"

"I learned to play _Three Blind Mice_ on the recorder in fourth grade." He covered a laugh with a scoff and looked her over. A thought popped into his head and he couldn't help but act on it.

"Here, sit." He moved to his right on the bench and tapped it on the left. She looked at him funny for a moment but sat anyway. Anything to avoid having to dance. "This is middle E." He pointed to every note on the keyboard as he spoke. "This is D, this is middle C. Now put your hand on the keys there. No, with you right hand."

"Okay." Buffy played along.

"My hand is an octave up but it's all the same notes okay?" Spike smirked to himself trying to hide a smile. There was no reason for what he was doing but he just wanted to do it. That was reason enough for him.

"Right." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Now this is how it sounds." He played the three notes to the tune of the first bar in_ Three Blind Mice_. "Try and follow." She nodded.

"Three, blind, mice. Three, blind mice." He softly sung out the tune as he played on the higher octave. Buffy's smile grew as the keys fell under her fingers and the tune started to sound out. "Good." Spike smiled at her and moved closer on the bench. "The next notes are G, here, F, here, and E. It sounds like this." He played the tune for the following bars. "You try." Her notes came out sloppy but she managed. "From the beginning." She nodded again and he sung the words slowly, dragging a few out in order to get Buffy to follow rhythm. "Three, blind, mice. Three, blind, mice. See, how-they, run. See, how-they, run. There you go." Buffy smiled over at him feeling her stomach clench a bit. Buffy the vampire slayer was learning _Three Blind Mice_ on the piano by William the Bloody. No one would believe this. "This is the next part." He played out the next part of the song and Buffy dropped her jaw at him.

"You lost me."

"It's easy, it all repeats. Here." He scooted closer to her on the bench so the sides of their bodies touched and moved his hand so it was hovering over hers. "Give me your finger." She pointed out her finger and he wrapped his hand around hers. Breathing in deeply, he could smell the blood as it pumped quicker at his cool touch. She could feel her face redden but she ignored it. Gently he led her hand over to the beginning note and led her through the entire song softly singing the notes into her ear.

"Three blind mice. Three blind mice. See how they run. See how they run." Her breathing quickened as his cool breath swam around her ear. She didn't know he was so good at singing, even it it was this song. "They all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife. Did you ever see such a sight in your life, as three blind mice." Buffy smiled at her hand and looked up into Spike's eyes when he finished singing. "See pet, now you can play it on recorder and piano." She could feel her face full on blush now, not only at the slight embarrassment of her lack of musical skill but at the close proximity and the intensity of Spike's presence. Her stare didn't last long because soon they heard clapping from everyone across the room. Buffy looked down embarrassed and noticed that Spike's hand was still wrapped around hers. He pulled it away quickly and they both grabbed their own hand with the other, looking away from each other.

This was another moment for Spike to think about the way he was acting. He just taught her how to play _Three Blind Mice_. He could try and tell himself that there was an alternate motive for what he just did but he couldn't think of one. The only thing on his mind was how unhappy she seemed at dinner and how much he just wanted to make her smile. As much as he wanted to believe that wasn't the reason, he knew it was. He was rewarded shortly before the others clapped.

"That was wonderful Elizabeth." Anne called out from across the room.

"Thanks." Buffy replied still looking at the floor.

"First she's learned." Spike answered while looking at his mother, still avoiding Buffy.

"Well soon she'll be playing for all of us, won't you dear?" Buffy just smiled in response. "In the meantime, Alexander?"

"Of course ma'am." Spike started to scan the music again and began playing the song in front of him.

Buffy didn't know what she wanted to look at more. William was a much better dancer than she thought. He obviously was toning things down for her because she was so new to it the other night. Rose and he were gliding through the room, actually dancing. There was twirling and dipping and head spins. They were dancing beautifully. The other thing that caught her attention was Spike playing away. The music sounded lovely but wrapping her head around the fact that the music was coming from this big wooden thing in front of her being played by a dead man was fascinating. The dead man's hands bounced and flowed over every key. White and black keys were sinking and rising as fingers pressed and lifted at impressive rates and with impressive patterns. Sliding up the arms of the player she could see the look of concentration on Spike's face. He was looking only at his music and not at his hands. Buffy couldn't understand how he was able to play so well without looking. He didn't notice her staring and so she continued watching as his eyes darted across the page of notes in front of him. For a brief moment she accepted that there was more to Spike than meets the eye. A very brief moment. Soon the song stopped and she snapped her head back to William and Rose clapping away at their performance.

"Do another." Buffy couldn't help asking, or rather demanding. She was too distracted by the piano to watch them dance the entire thing and wanted to watch this time. William looked to Rose and she nodded while laughing.

"Another, but then you are dancing Miss Elizabeth." Rose said lining herself up as Spike reached around for the next piece. Buffy thought about shaking her head no but didn't really see the point. Within seconds Spike was starting the next piece and they were flowing through the room. It was odd to see William so peaceful and prominent. She never would have pictured him as the type to dance with a girl. Well…the girl was his sister.

Spike played on through the song but it was a song he knew well so he felt comfortable looking away from the music to glance at Buffy. She was watching William and Rose dance around the room this time. He felt Buffy watching him for the earlier song and let it happen. He felt her stare as he played the keys but didn't feel like breaking it with some witty comment. Instead, he played the piece and let her look.

Now he was the one looking. She was gaping at the movements, golden hair glowing from the fire, eyes flickering around the room. For a brief moment he didn't feel his demon scratching at the walls trying to bite her. Instead he just stared at her. It wasn't blood lust bubbling up inside of him. It didn't have to do with her blood. He jumped back into the music and ripped his eyes from her. He could not be having thoughts like this.

They all clapped at the end of the song and Rose went to sit next to her mother on the couch. William bowed slightly and sat in a chair next to the small table.

"Elizabeth you must dance." Rose said slightly out of breath.

"Oh, no. I want to give William a break."

"Oh not Will. Dance with your husband." Buffy side glanced at Spike and she was sure he was thinking the same thing. Hell no. "No, I can't dance well and-"

"Nonsense. Dance." Anne spoke the final word and Buffy got up from her seat to head over to the middle of the room. Spike followed after her and they both awkwardly stood in the center of the room. William moved to the piano and sat ruffling through the papers.

Spike was the first to make a move and gripped Buffy's arms, bringing her to his body and making her heart jump. There was no way he could think of Buffy in any other way than prey. If he didn't feel blood lust now, then he was going to bring it back.

"Do we have to?" Buffy leaned forward and whispered it out so that only his vampire hearing would pick it up.

"Nervous love?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Just follow me like you did last time." An evil grin spread across his face but she couldn't see. The music started and Spike started his steps slow as he had before. Once he felt Buffy relax into his movements and into his arms he pushed her body slightly away from his. Her head jumped up to look him in the eye and he knew she saw the grin he was wearing. With a twist of his arms he twirled her around so she was crossed over her own body and her back was pressed to his chest. He swayed her body against his and listened to the increase of her breathing and her heart rate.

"What are you doing?" She whispered between gritted teeth obviously angry.

"Having fun." He twirled her back and grinned at the sharp inhale of her breath. Instead of the simple box step he was doing with her in the beginning he lengthened their range and walked her diagonally across the room. With the increase in anger came the increase in heart rate which only egged him on. With the push of his arm he let go of her and sent her flying from him. She only stumbled a little, still holding onto his other hand, before he tugged it back and sent her flying back into him. Her body collided with his and he gripped her again before she could hit him.

"Are you done?" She was definitely mad now darting her eyes around the room making sure no one else saw what he was doing.

"Just getting started." He walked her diagonally again across the room. "Think of it as a slayer exercise. With more hips."

"More hips?" She sarcastically asked as she purposefully side stepped and rammed her hip into him. It didn't do much to him and he smiled in response. He gripped her by one arm and spun her out with the other, keeping her body close to his. She spun under his arm, finally playing along and walked back into him. He wasn't going to make her look like a complete idiot.

Buffy surprised herself with how well she kept up with Spike's movements. Once she did use her hips it was easier to sway into whatever direction he tried to pull her. When he realized she was trying to follow he would try and slip her up but she used it as a training exercise and moved as if it were a fight. Pretty soon she stopped wanting only to kill him and started to enjoy herself.

"That's more like it." He whispered at her when they were slowing down for the end of the song. She frowned up at him laughing a bit before the final note played and she stopped, breathing heavily in the center of the room, leaning into Spike. His body was cooling her off and she needed to cool off because her heart was pounding. Spike noticed this and as one last bit of fun he pushed her down into a dip, holding himself over her. Her heart gave one last adrenaline filled jump as her arms jumped around his neck to support herself. His familiar smirk formed over his face as she stared up at him, half annoyed at him and half pleased with herself for her dancing skills. Everyone else in the room started to clap. Spike quickly pulled Buffy back up into a standing position, happy with himself for making her blood boil.

"Kiss." Rose's voice reached them and they both turned to her with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What?" Buffy asked, not really sure if she heard right.

"Kiss!" Rose said again. Buffy looked at Spike who shared her look of horror.

"Oh, go on. You can kiss your wife in front of us Mr. Harris." Anne spoke up which meant there was no fighting this one.

"No, see we-" Spike started, not really sure where he was going.

"Kiss!" Rose prompted with a smile on her face. Buffy turned around and quickly caught a glimpse of William smiling from across the room at them.

"Um…"Buffy said to Spike who she was now facing. Even with the dance they just shared (and how handsome he looked near the glowing fire), the thought of kissing him was near repulsive. He had to be thinking the same thing.

Spike was thinking the same thing. He couldn't kiss the slayer, there was no way he'd ever want to. Unless of course it was to bug the living hell out of her. Which it would…

Without answering he gripped the slayer's face, one hand on her cheek and the other sliding through her hair to the back of her head. There was only a glimpse of shock on her face before he closed his eyes and smashed his face into hers. Automatically her heart bounded at the touch and her breath caught. He moved his hand from her cheek and slid it down to the side of her neck both feeling the pulse in her neck quicken and smelling it's flow. With his blood lust inching higher he furrowed his brow and concentrated on keeping his demon in check. Opening his lips he made sure his teeth would come nowhere near the temptation. He jumped internally as he felt Buffy's hands grip onto him. One hand was near his neck and the other was pulling him closer by the arm. His lips moved on hers and he was surprised when her lips moved back. It was a slow-paced, heavy kiss. Her warmth overwhelmed him and he wanted nothing more than to slide her mouth open with his tongue to explore the heat. Instead of doing something that would get him pushed in the fire, which he was already nearing, he pulled back and parted their lips. His forehead leaned against hers for a moment as he sucked in a breath, something that should have been unnecessary. That was a more intense kiss than he expected. Something drove him to push it past the boundaries of annoyance alone. It wasn't something he was going to linger on though. Obviously his hate for her was clouding his mind.

Buffy blinked up at him as there was a chorus of 'aw' and claps surrounding her. Spike just kissed her. And she kissed back. Yes, it was only for acting and yes the guilt of Riley was eating at her but it really was only for acting purposes. It didn't mean anything that her heart jumped into her throat or that she pulled him closer. It was normal. It was just a normal, human reaction to being kissed. Willow could kiss her like that and she'd react the same way, she thought. She didn't really believe herself. In fact, one kiss like that from Willow, acting or not, she probably wouldn't return it. It was nothing though. Absolutely nothing.

They both quickly pulled their hands and bodies from each other and blushed at the room, well Buffy blushed.

After an awkward pause Anne said she wanted to dance and asked Spike if he wanted to. He couldn't say no to his mother and started to dance as William started to play the next song. Buffy walked over and took a spot next to Rose on the sofa while looking at the dancing people before her.

"You have it you know." Rose spoke softly leaning into Buffy's side.

"Have what?" Buffy asked, still red with embarrassment.

"The love I was wishing upon William. You love him very much. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled to Buffy darting her eyes to the man dancing in the room.

"You can?" Buffy asked uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how to deny something like that, even if it was obviously untrue, when she was supposed to be married to the guy.

"With the way he looks at you. He loves you too." Rose leaned back to stare at her brother playing and Buffy looked to the dance floor to study Spike. Where was she getting this from?

Buffy's gaze was soon met by Spike's as his eyes flashed over to hers. He had heard. Of course he did. He was a vampire.

* * *

**AN:** I edited this when I was very, very tired. Sorry for grammar and stuff.


	23. Chapter 23

A few dances later and Spike dropped the news that they would be leaving to see a man about a boat and that they may not be coming back. Everyone was shocked and disheartened that they were leaving so soon. Anne made them promise to come back to say goodbye tomorrow, even though Buffy knew they wouldn't be there. Instead they thanked them for the accommodations and gave them all a 'see you tomorrow' before they headed up the stairs to straighten out their room. It wasn't a real goodbye and even though Spike didn't care, Buffy did. She made a mental note to try and make a deal with the vengeance demon to let her see the Moore family one last time before they were sent back to the future. Hopefully she could easily take this Melanie and getting her necklace would be enough of a threat like Spike said.

The thought of Spike being wrong got her worried. They didn't have a backup plan. If the necklace didn't work she was sure the council could enlighten them. If the council couldn't help them, no one could. Of course, Buffy would scour the globe looking for a way to get back to her family. She just really hoped that this plan would work. It was hard to scour at this day and age. That and she didn't know anything about this day and age. The only people she knew from this period were Spike and Angelus. Angelus was obviously not someone to go to for help. That would require insight from Spike, which she didn't want to need. If she was stuck here, he was. Who knew what he would do?

"If this doesn't work, what are you going to do?" Buffy asked him aloud when they were in the room.

"It'll work." He shifted over to the clothes on the floor picking up his leather jacket. They had been avoiding each other since the kiss and since Rose said what she said. He was waiting for the right moment to throw it in her face and she was trying to ignore it like it didn't mean anything.

"I said if it doesn't." Buffy watched form the door.

"Why? What are you gonna do if you're stuck here?" Putting his jacket on the bed he started pushing the rest of the clothes into a pile. His thoughts were too clouded to want to talk to her. At times like this he wanted a drink and a smoke and nothing more, especially not conversation. He kissed the slayer and there was no way she could have rejected him this time. But it was more than that and he knew it. That and Rose's words were echoing in his head. They sounded all too much like the words Dru spoke to him about the slayer. It couldn't be true though. There was no way. And there was no way Rose was right about Buffy. Buffy hated him passionately.

"Find a way home."

"Oh yeah? How you plan on doing that?" He pulled out a cigarette and started lighting it. Her voice was irritating. He really didn't want to talk and her pushing him was just annoying him more and more. "Run around the world looking for someone to help you and when that doesn't work out, then what? Find some ponce to settle down with, have the kids, merry little normal life?"

"I hadn't thought of-"

"Or start slaying again, till your dead? No friends, no family, lost in the past. It'll happen fast. Seems more likely doesn't it?"

"I asked about you, not me."

"Worried about me pet?"

"You? No. I'm sure you'll find somewhere. You've only had a few places to go your whole life right? There's the family downstairs, which you will ruin in a couple years so you can't stay here. Or with Dru and Angelus and them right? But why would they want a pathetic vampire like you. You can't do anything without your teeth. Dru already left you when you could, what does that say? And Angelus? He'd eat you for dinner. Then there's Sunnydale. You just keep coming back to Sunnydale. Where no one wants you. But that's where you always end up isn't it? Where no one wants you and everyone rejects you because they _are_ above you. So no Spike, I'm not worried because soon you'll find out that no one on this planet wants you and you're alone. When you do realize that, you might just finally crawl into that hole that people keep telling you to and stay there, bettering the planet for all of us."

Buffy really didn't know where all of that came from. It all just started falling out of her mouth and she could hear herself saying it but she couldn't stop it. Everything he ever did to torment or hurt her bombarded her mind and she just broke. Something inside her snapped and she said the things that she thought were most mean, the things that could hurt him the most, if he could actually feel. Now she wished she could take it back. She knew it was mean but the lack of expression on Spike's face ate at her the most. He took a slow drag on his cigarette, staring at her with his hand on his hips. He was just staring and her guilt was growing but she tried not to show it. Slowly he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out on the end of the bed before he faced her with his arms crossed.

"Got it all figured out don't you slayer?" Before he was only annoyed. Now none of what he was thinking meant anything. He had never wanted the slayer more dead. Fury was burning through him but he wouldn't let himself snap, yet.

"Spike I-"

"Looks like I'm not needed." He shrugged on his leather jacket over the one he was already wearing. "Do let me know how the council works out for you." He kept his tone even, his face vacant, and he grabbed the pile of clothes he had made. With vampire speed he crossed the room and walked down the stairs before Buffy could call after him.

Looking around the room she could see that he grabbed everything, not just the clothes. The bed was messy still but other than that there was no proof that they had existed in this room. His words sunk in and she realized what he was saying. He wasn't coming. Now she felt guilty. She needed him. She didn't know where the library was. She didn't know who the vengeance demon was. That and she secretly would feel slightly guilty for leaving him here. Leaving the bed a mess she ran out the door, closing it behind her, and stormed off after him.

She ran into the street but didn't have to go far before she found him. An orange glow was coming from the direction of the alley where they had first appeared. No one was around and she snuck into the alley to find Spike standing over a fire made up of their clothes and other things, a bottle in his hand.

He felt her come up behind him and he took another swig from the bottle. There was no way he was going to be another minute with the slayer and if he was going to kill her, it would be better to be drunk through the pain. That swig turned into a few gulps.

Buffy walked up slowly to his side and crossed her arms over herself. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't run away before she could try talking to him. She waited a few moments before she spoke.

"Where'd you get the bottle?" She watched as her perfectly good, un-torn jeans caught fire but thought it a bad idea to yell at him. She hated the guilt inside her and a part of her couldn't believe that. It was Spike after all. He deserved worse. But still, monster or not, he opened up to her about his life, whether he wanted to or not, and she took advantage of it.

"Secret stash my father kept." He lazily gestured towards the wall opposite them, answering her while he decided his best move to kill her. If she kept talking, it would be sooner rather than later.

She could see the hole where the liquor had sat blocked off by the rock that was now on the ground. Without looking at Spike she held out her hand to him and he looked at it with a questionable face. She didn't move and didn't look as he took another swig and forcefully put the bottle in her hands. Unscrewing the top she brought it to her face and pulled away at the strong smell of the alcohol. Closing her eyes she tipped a sip into her mouth and swallowed with a grimace at the painful burn, coughing just a little. A small snort of amusement was heard from the other. She screwed the top back on and handed it over to him. She needed the alcohol for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry Spike."

"Not my fault you can't handle your liquor." He took yet another swig.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Buffy held out her hands to warm them by the heat of the fire, knowing that heat wouldn't last very long in this weather.

"So will you help me? Or do I have to beg?" She said the last bit with a slight smile hoping he wouldn't linger on her apology.

Spike wanted to kick himself for smiling. He knew he was meant to be furious and he was only moments ago but she just sounded so serious. She wasn't mocking in her apology and she was really trying and he let it work on him. He hated himself but he forgave her already. Thoughts of killing her were already going out the window. What kind of a vampire was he?

"I guess I could do that. But if this doesn't work, I'm following you around. Not having you leave without me."

"Haven't you had enough of me already?"

"What don't want me around?" The answer should have been yes but he didn't want to say that anymore. The drink must have been taking effect quicker than he expected. "Didn't think you'd say that to _someone you loved_." He turned slowly and pointedly teased her with his last words. Buffy turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"So you did hear that. Rose is crazy toast."

"Lovesick is more like it."

"William is lovesick."

"No arguments there." Another swig and the bottle was nearing completion. He held it out to Buffy who looked at it with a grimace. "I don't have germs. Even if I did, it's a little late for that don't you think?" He bit his lip and looked her over finding her blush enticing.

"Thanks. You just reminded me how much I miss mouthwash."

"You know you liked it love." He turned and closed the distance between them finding pushing her buttons all too much fun. "You'd want nothing more than my lips on yours again." He rolled his lips at her as he reached out and ran a cold finger along the bottom of her lips.

"We'd better go before I push you in that fire." She turned and started walking away as he smiled and took another drink from the bottle. Without looking back he tossed the bottle behind him and it landed in the fire making large flare soar as the bottle of alcohol exploded.

* * *

The walk to the library was very short. Spike didn't tell Buffy that it was just around the corner, again for fear of her leaving him. It was only a minute before they reached the street where they saw the other three vampires lounging and smoking. All of them looked up at Spike when he walked onto the street giving him odd glances at his outfit. It was a weird sight for this period, long leather jacket bellowing beneath his stride. Not that he cared what anyone thought.

"Remember you love me pet." Spike muttered under his breath to her.

"Oh my god Spike, Rose was just- Oh. You mean the thing with the vamps. Right." His snickered at her and she rolled her eyes looking at the vamps in the distance. "Do we kill them now or after I get in?"

"After. They could have lied."

"Save the girl for me." Buffy said looking at the blonde in the dress that she knew was too low even for this period.

"Sure pet." Soon they were in front of the other vampires. "Ready?" Spike asked the group. They didn't really speak but Jason and Hazel put out their cigarettes and Fredrick nodded. "Let's go then."

Not many people were left on the street. Only a few were walking back to their homes and they didn't really pay much attention to the group walking towards the library. Spike stopped short of the steps leading into the building and turned to Fredrick.

"Your move mate." Fredrick looked at him shortly before sidestepping to the right and walking down the alley before him. The rest of the group followed until he reached a hidden door halfway down the run.

"All you slayer." Hazel leaned on the opposite wall with her arms crossed. At least they knew he wasn't lying, most likely. Unless this was his buddy's house. Buffy could take care of herself though. She turned to the door but was stopped by Spike grabbing her arm quick. She spun to face him and he moved forward closing his arms around her waist and bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Be careful love." Spike must have been playing in to their charade of being together. It felt uncomfortable because of the night they had just had but she shrugged it off. They couldn't tip off the other vamps yet.

"You too." She said back before she spun and went for the door. Turning she found a small wooden crate that she kicked down and broke. She picked up a wooden stake as a weapon and noticed every member of the group tense, including Spike. Ignoring them she pushed at the door. It was locked, like she thought, and so she leaned back kicking it in. It easily gave in to her and swung into the dark room.

"Be back." She said to the vamps behind her before she scooted into the doorway.

Behind the door was a small hall that she followed to a larger room. The room was a lounging room, with a bunch of chairs and a small fireplace. No one was in the room so she moved to where she saw the entry way to the next room. Sliding her way against the wall she peeked into the room and saw a small empty kitchen. A small light was coming from a closed door across the room. She silently tip-toed over to the door and swung it open. Inside was a small bedroom where an older man was sitting his back to the door eating something at a small desk. He quickly spun to face Buffy, wielding her stake in her hand. He looked scared but that wasn't enough proof for Buffy to know he wasn't a vampire. She'd need Spike for that.

"What-what are you doing?" The man was stuck in his chair gaping up at her. If she had to guess she would say he was in his 50s, he had glasses, and he looked the library type. Very much councily. If he wasn't human, Fredrick picked a good vamp to trick her.

"Hi, yeah, I'll explain later. First, I need you to let someone in for me." She lowered the stake, keeping a strong grip on it, and walked over to lift him by the arm. He stood and was slightly dragged by Buffy who was quickly leading him back through the house.

"Now see here, I-"

"I need you to invite the blonde one. The one with the hat. I'll take care of the rest." Buffy quickly threw out instructions, knowing either the man would turn on her or stand scared in the door. He had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

Spike leaned against the opposite wall that the others were, staring them down. They all seemed at ease. There was no reason for them not to be when the slayer was inside. Or so they thought.

"Your girl better not screw this up." Jason called over while smoking his cigarette.

"She won't. As long as Freddy here gave us the right info. No surprises."

"There won't be. As long as she stays in line." Fredrick replied with a smirk. "Otherwise, we kill her."

"You think you can take her?" Spike sneered out.

"Yeah, I do." Fredrick replied in the same tone.

"Shouldn't she of killed him by now? He's only human after all." Hazel piped in with a scoff, crossing her arm and licking her lips.

"The way she does things? It'll be one witty comment after another. Give her a minute."

As soon as the words came out of Spike's mouth he heard the door slam open beside him. Buffy came running out of it and he jumped up into action with a smile on his face. The other three vampire's shifted their face into their demonic form. Buffy did as she said she would and strode the short distance directly towards Hazel.

"What the Hell?" Hazel spit out before blocking Buffy's first punch.

Spike hopped over to Fredrick figuring he would be a bigger threat than Jason. That and the guy just bugged him. It looked like Fredrick expected it and kicked him square in the chest before he could reach him.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." Spike said gearing up his arm again and landing a blow on Fredrick's cheek.

Jason ran forward but was stopped by the two girls. Buffy was running up one wall, flipping, and pushing off the other to land her body into Hazel's back and push her against the stone. Buffy quickly turned and punched Jason in the nose, sending him stumbling back. Spike and Fredrick shared a few more kicks before Spike clasped both hands together and slammed it into his side sending him flying between the girls and into Jason who had just started to run forward again. Both girls took a moment to watch the collision before Buffy jumped forward and landed her stake square in Hazel's heart and she dusted. Spike quickly ran forward and grabbed the stake from Buffy's hand.

"Hey!" She called out turning to face Jason. He managed to land a kick on her side but it wasn't enough to move her. She pushed him back against the wall and called out to Spike. "Stake, now!"

"Kind of busy love." He called back ducking a punch from Fredrick. Buffy jumped from another kick from Jason and called out again.

"Well get less busy!" She punched Jason in his face and kneed him in his side.

"Seems you misled us." Fredrick said to Spike as he deflected one of his punches.

"You just getting that now?" Again he tried to punch but again Fredrick deflected.

"Not about that mate. About her." He punched Spike's face so that it would end up facing the slayer who was easily fighting off Jason. "Seems _you're_ the one whose love's bitch."

Spike growled out and swept his leg behind Fredrick's. He fell back against the wall, there wasn't enough room to fall flat on the ground, and Spike pinned him with one arm.

"You know, everyone's been telling me they got me figured out today." Fredrick pushed hard against Spike's arm but didn't budge. "And I'm just not having it." He landed the stake down into Fredrick's heart and he poofed in front of him causing him to fall the short distance against the wall.

"Spike!" Buffy called out still circling around Jason. He had only landed a few punches but every time she made him fall he just kept getting back up. Spike walked up behind him and stabbed him through his back into his heart and his dust fell to the ground. "Hey, I wanted to do that."

"Tough luck." Spike said readjusting his jacket and facing the human in the doorway. Buffy turned to look at him too and saw the look of shock on his face. He either knew nothing about vampires or this was the first time he saw any action. As a member of the watchers, it was very possible. At least she knew he was human.

"Um- Hi." Buffy walked over to the man in shock. "We need your help. Most likely. I'm a slayer and I need help from the council. Do you know what any of that means?"

"You're the slayer?" The man sputtered out looking between Buffy and Spike.

"Good you do know. Are you a watcher?"

"I was." He started to catch his breath back and stood straightly. At least they didn't have to worry about him getting a heart attack.

"Can you help us? It's kind of a long story but I can explain." She gestured behind her and Spike walked closer to them.

"Is he your watcher?"

"Do I look like a bloody watcher?" He spoke from over her shoulder.

"Spike-"

"Have you ever seen a watcher do that?!" He asked the man pointing at the dust on the ground from Jason's body.

"He's with me." Buffy said holding out a hand to make Spike stop talking. "Can we come in? It really is a long story." The man took a moment to look them over again before deciding.

"Alright." The man said stepping a bit to the side and Buffy walked in past him. She turned when she heard Spike clear his throat at the door.

"Um, can he come in too?" She really hoped she wouldn't have to tell him he was a vampire.

"I said yes didn't I?" The man turned to study Spike over. Spike awkwardly threw his hands into his pockets and tapped his foot.

"Can you invite him specifically?" Buffy gritted her teeth as she asked.

"Why does he need a personal invite? Is he the queen of- Oh no. No. I will have no vampire in this home! I-"

"No, please! He's with me."

"A slayer and a vampire. Together?!" The man would have been laughable if the consequences weren't so dire.

"He can't hurt you. Here, just wait here. Spike give me the stake." She stepped through the barrier of the doorway and Spike slapped it into her hands. "Here." She stepped back through the door and handed it to the man inside. "If you feel threatened you can have this and I'll have one too." She quickly walked back into the alley where the original wooden box laid and picked up another stake. "No one will hurt you. I swear. Slayer's honor." The man took another minute to look the both up and down.

"If we did want to kill you, don't you think you'd be dead already?" Spike threw in his comment and Buffy glared at him.

"Not helping Spike."

"Alright. You can both come in. I invite you into my home." He directed that towards Spike, unhappily, and Spike crossed the barrier closing the door behind him. "Now what can I help you with?" He asked leading them to the first room and heading towards the fire.

"Have you ever heard of the concept of time travel?" Buffy asked hopefully but the man couldn't have looked more confused.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **Thank you for your reviews. As always, they make me as happy as a teacup pig :)

* * *

Before Buffy could move on with her story the man stopped her to go and make some tea for them all. He said he needed it. Buffy just nodded politely and sat in one of the comfy looking chairs in the room near the fire, which was starting to grow. Spike nosed his way around the room looking at the books and playing with any knickknacks the man had. When the man came back in the room he gave Spike a dirty look and set down the tea tray on a table in the middle of the room that all the chairs were facing. Then he brought a cup over to Buffy.

"Thank you." She said smiling even though the man's face was in a permanent scowl. He went to bring a cup over to Spike but Spike sidestepped him and sat into a chair next to the Buffy, further from the fire. The man outwardly glared at him but took the cup and sat down with it himself in a chair opposite Spike, the table being a barrier, and placed the stake on his lap. The chair opposite from Buffy stayed vacant.

"Now then, who are you people?" The man pushed his glasses up his nose and took a sip from his tea. Buffy looked at Spike quick who was still looking around the room from his chair, ignoring them, so she answered for them.

"Right, well, I'm Buffy and this is Spike." She motioned to Spike with the stake in her own hand. His gaze fell on the stake and he flinched back a bit but then smirked at the man across from him, trying to play it off like he didn't. "And you are?"

"Norman. Forgive me if I do not give you my full name." He hadn't taken his glaring eyes off of Spike. "Now you think I can help you?"

"Right. Um- Spike made a wish to a vengeance demon that sent us back in time and we really need to get back." The man didn't seem surprised by her statement. A knowing look crossed his features at her mention of a vengeance demon. It explained the time travel real easy.

"Well don't blame it all on me." Spike grumbled shifting his jacket underneath him.

"Then who do we blame it on Spike?" There was no reply.

"And you think I can help you?" Norman asked from his chair with an impatient tone.

"You or the council. I mean, you will be able to help us right?"

"I'm afraid all members of the council have gone home for the night. You'll have to come back tomorrow." The impatient tone was kept but it was mixed with his lack of caring. He took another drink from his cup.

"See, we were hoping _you_ could help us Norman." Buffy said with her sweetest smile. She understood why the guy didn't trust either of them but she still really just wanted to get home tonight to her nice warm bed that she wouldn't have to share with _anyone_.

"And how do you expect me to help?"

"We were hoping that you could tell us all you knew on vengeance demons. You know, how to break the wish or spell or whatever?"

"The only one who can break the spell is the vengeance demon who created it. Only they know the components of their spell. Any attempt to fix it with magic on your own could make it worse."

"Okay so we need to get this demon here, back from the future. How do we do that?" The man looked at her with tight lips. She could tell he knew but didn't want to tell them for whatever reason. "Please, the sooner we know the sooner we will leave you alone."

"And how do I know that to be true? You led four vampires straight to my doorstep tonight, maybe more I don't know. Three of which you kill but one of which you force me to invite into my home. You may have put my life and the council in jeopardy. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm the slayer and-"

"That may be true. In fact I believe it to be. You have proved yourself well in your fighting technique but you are also from a different time. I do not know what in the future causes a slayer to work with vampires but that doesn't seem like the type of slayer I could trust."

"I see wha-"

"I'm gonna jump on in here." Spike said shifting in his chair so he was staring down Norman. "Now Norman, Buffy here could spend the time trying to explain how she doesn't trust vamps either or how she was in dire need to work with them and that's why she did but I already see you're not gonna trust a thing she says. Especially not as long as I'm here. Then she'll tell you how I'm a harmless pup with my teeth cut off and how she still doesn't trust me but you won't believe her. Then she'll probably go into some whining thing about how the council should help a slayer in need blah blah blah." He could sense Buffy about to come up with some witty remark about how he needs to shut up but spoke before she could. "Well here is what I have to tell you; based on this place, the way you cowered in the corner, and the way you're holding that stake, it's a fair guess that you've never fought anything in your poncey watcher life. You let us into this broom closet of a home knowing full well that we could kill you in a heartbeat, well your heartbeat." Spike smirked at his joke but Norman seemed too annoyed to laugh along. It was a threat after all. "Why? Because we could have just as easily killed you, came in, and raided the council ourselves which I know happens to be behind that wall." He pointed to the wall with the fireplace covered in books. "Now we've done you the courtesy of not killing you but you still sit here, not answering our questions, when our patience is growing thin!" His voice rose to a yell then he took a short pause to collect himself and return to his menacing tone. "I won't leave until we find a way to get out of this Hell hole. If that means waiting here all night don't worry I will be here in your home. I'll be here till you wake up and I'm stuck with the bleeding sun outside. I'll be your own personal vampire watcher. You may think you can get the council for help tomorrow but as I said, my patience is wearing thin and I want to get out of here tonight. Not later. And I know you don't want me here in your home the entire night. The only way to get rid of me would be to kill me and Buffy can't leave without me, as much as she hates it, so she won't let that happen. No matter what. How wouldn't she? That's right by _killing_ _you_! Then we'd just pick off another poor sap from the council and start all over again! Either way we get our info so why don't we skip all that and you answer our bloody questions so we can the Hell out of here!"

Spike finished his long winded threat, halfway to standing out of his chair, and fell back into the cushions glancing around. Buffy was looking at him with her mouth slightly open, as if she was at a loss for words, and Norman was scared stiff. He seemed to be thinking, gripping tighter onto his stake with one hand and his tea was shaking in the other. Spike of course knew that Buffy would never let Norman die but he didn't know that and it was showing. His breath was caught and his heart was racing. Spike could smell the adrenaline from where he sat.

"What-" Norman had to clear his throat to talk, bringing the tea down to the table in order to prevent his shaking from spilling any. "What was the question?"

"How do we summon the vengeance demon?" Buffy said pulling herself together. As much as she wanted to yell at Spike for threatening the man, it seemed to have worked.

"Right." Norman shifted in his chair uncomfortably and Spike smirked towards in his direction. He did always enjoy scaring people half to death. "There is a summoning spell I know of. I have practiced some magic but I am no expert. As you say though, this cannot wait until morning so I can help with the correct information." His eyes darted between the two sitting in front of him. "I will need the exact date, time, location, and appearance of the demon. Do you have anything of hers? It would make it easier."

Buffy looked at Spike but already knew the answer.

"No." Spike replied to the glare from Buffy. "Should I pickpocket everyone I meet?!"

Buffy ignored him.

"Do you have the other information?" Norman asked looking more comfortable now that no one was threatening him.

"Spike?" Buffy prodded.

"Her name is Melanie. I have the date and place but that's about it."

"You don't remember anything else?" Buffy's tone was deadly.

"I was drunk!" He yelled defensively. "You were there too, don't _you_ remember?!"

"I wasn't there!"

"You were there right before she was!"

"I didn't exactly look at a clock!"

"Neither did I!"

"I'm afraid I can't do it without all the information. Tomorrow-" Norman stopped himself short when Spike glared at him.

"Great." Anger bubbled up in Buffy. She was so sure that they would be able to get out of here. Now their plans were ruined all because Spike was drunk and she didn't know she was supposed to look at a clock. "So we're here tonight for nothing? What are we supposed to do Spike? This was supposed to work and I was supposed to be home by now! Now where are we supposed to go? We have nowhere to stay!" They had already left the Moore's house and it didn't seem like Norman would be willing to let them stay, especially after Spike's threat. She was not going to sleep on the street.

"Calm down slayer." Spike ignored Buffy's tirade as thoughts popped into his head. He knew he'd end up being more realistic than Buffy about their plan not working like they thought it would. He wasn't about to spaz out because all the ducks didn't line up. Instead he took a moment to consider another option. If they had the information Norman wanted, they could probably bring someone else back. Bringing Buffy back would be no help, obviously, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. But maybe one of her friends could. Red was a witch, she could probably work on something. That or one of the slayer's other little friends could. "Norman, could we use the spell to bring back someone else and send them back?"

"What are you thinking Spike?" Buffy asked before he could answer.

"One of your Scoobies ought to know something. Get one of them working on it."

"Anya." Buffy said with sudden realization wanting to hit herself. "Anaya! Norman, could that spell work on an ex-vengeance demon?"

"It should work the same, though I'd need all the information or something from her possessions."

"I have all the info. Won't be a problem." Buffy smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. Anya would help them out. She knew everything about vengeance demons.

"Wait, that bird is alive now, as a vengeance demon right? You sure you'll get the one who knows us?"

"It should work as long as the information is correct." Norman said starting to straighten in his chair.

"It will be, just let me think. It'll be easy. She's basically always with Xander or working at the magic shop. I just have to think."

"I must collect a few things from inside the council for the spell." Norman said getting up and walking over to the wall covered in books.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Buffy asked standing up and putting her tea on the table.

"No." Norman said holding up a hand. "I mean no offense but a vampire has never stepped foot in the council and come out alive and I don't plan on ruining that tradition."

"Spike can stay here, can't you Spike? I've never actually been in the council before." Buffy said looking at the wall, not seeing how Spike knew it was behind there.

"Forgive me, but I don't wish to leave a vampire alone in my home."

"Alright." Buffy said with a slight pout.

"Now if you could turn, I would appreciate it." Both Spike and Buffy rolled their eyes simultaneously as they looked away from Norman. He pulled at a book and the two could hear a door sliding open. Turning around they could see a hidden doorway now open to a hallway leading to the council. "I'll be back in a few moments." With that he turned and left the two in the room alone.

"How'd you know about that wall?" Buffy asked Spike looking at it, not seeing it.

"Scuff marks on the floor." Spike said pulling out a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here." Buffy said grumpily walking over to her chair and slumping into it. She really did want to see the inside of the council.

"Why not?" Spike asked with his cigarette in his mouth starting to light it with his silver lighter.

"You don't know if he smokes. He might not like it."

"It's the 1800s, everyone smokes." Spike took a drag from the cigarette and held it in his lungs.

"Well then I don't like it." Buffy said crossing her arms and leaning away from him.

"Well then good thing I don't care what you like." Spike said blowing the smoke into the air. A small scoff left his lips when he looked over the chair Norman had just been siting.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Norman took the stake. Thinks I'm gonna come after him." He said with a smile. Frightening people was too fun.

"Well you did threaten him." Buffy said leaning her head back. She was too excited to care about anything Spike had to say. Anya would come and she would help and everything would be fine. If anything at least her friends would know what happened. There was some hope in this.

"Told him the truth." Puffs of smoke followed his words.

"You were really going to watch him sleep all night?"

"Like a fly on the wall."

"Yeah, that's not creepy."

"Not like I haven't done it before."

"I don't want to know."

"Not in a weird way! Like a hunter watching its prey."

"Sure Spike."

"Stupid bint." Spike mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Buffy stirred in her chair ready to punch him across the jaw.

"What are you gonna do when you get back?"

"What do you mean?" She was taken aback by his question.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get back?"

"Do you care?"

"No. Just trying to be civil." Or just trying to avoid getting punched across the face.

"And calling me a bint was civil?"

"Answer the bloody question."

"Alright. First thing I'm going to do is…take a shower. Definitely take a shower."

"Sounds nice. I might join you in that."

"Ew Spike."

"Not what I mean. But at least we know I haven't lost my charm." He licked his bottom lip as he moved his eyes over they slayer's body.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." She did chuckle a bit and Spike took another drag.

"Then what will you do?" He wasn't sure why he was asking at this point. He already made her laugh so she probably wasn't going to hit him but his curiosity got the better of him. They had spent far too much time together the past few days and for those days he knew what she was doing and where she was every moment. Not knowing seemed odd. He knew he wouldn't be doing anything of importance so he might as well figure out where she was going to be.

"A movie night with Dawn and my mom under a nice warm blanket. Popcorn definitely. And maybe hot chocolate." Buffy smiled at the thought of it all. It included everything she'd been missing; her family, modern food, modern technology, her home, and warmth. Warmth was quickly jumping to the number one spot on her list as she leaned further towards the fire.

"Ooh, Joyce makes the best hot chocolate."

"Yeah thanks for making that weird."

"What? I like your mum. She's a proper woman."

"Thanks I guess." Buffy still didn't know how to respond to him when he talked like that. She still wasn't sure if he meant that in a 'your mom is nice' way or a 'your mom would be a nice dinner' way. "How bout you? I mean besides the blood in the microwave thing? Which ew, by the way."

"I haven't decided. Probably drink any memory of this away." Spike took another drag from the cigarette. It wasn't untrue. He knew he would probably go straight to a bottle in his crypt, fight off any vamps that tried to move in while he was gone, and sit in front of the TV. There really wasn't a point to doing anything else and he didn't need to think about what had happened. The trip had been Hell. He'd gone back to his human life, saw it all first hand and relived every nightmare, and all with Buffy continuously at his side, nagging in his ear. What could be a worse Hell? He was sure that's why he wanted to forget it. Not at all because he felt the silver of enjoyment and that scared him into wanting to forget.

"You don't want to remember any of it?"

"You do?"

"Good point." The truth was, that wasn't the true answer. Yes, living continuously with Spike in a place she didn't know where she didn't have modern technology was terrible but there was still something she wanted to hold onto. She met a wonderful family and even managed to have some normal family fun with them. Not to mention the other side of Spike she saw. It wasn't only the human version of him, the William version, but it was the way he had acted. She had thought it was weird at first and she did keep her eye on it but now she realized she didn't want to forget it. She could never and would never tell Spike but he did teach her something about vampires. They were more complex than she had realized. Not complex enough to warrant her mercy when they killed but still, it was good insight.

Another small silence loomed over them but not for long because they soon heard Norman enter through the hallway again and back into the room. In his arms were multiple jars of various things, a few feathers, some green looking wood, a bowl, and a book. Buffy jumped up and grabbed the book and bowl from his hands before they dropped.

"Thank you." Norman said. "Clear off the table please." Spike looked up to see Buffy's hands full and groaned as he cleared it off and moved all contents to the floor while holding what was left of his cigarette in his mouth. Norman moved all objects in his hands onto the table and sat down in his chair opening the book before him. Neither Buffy nor Spike spoke to him as he moved about putting items into the bowl in known measured amounts. When finished he looked up at them both with an expectant face. "Are you ready to get started then?"

"Yes." Buffy nodded thinking through the time and day she would know where Anya was. It would be easy to get her on a work day, which was every day for the shop was open. They had been sent back on October, 24 2000 and Anya had been working earlier that day. It would be easy to pick her out from then, she never missed a day to make money.

"All I need is something from your time period and I can begin."

"You could have said that earlier." Spike said thinking about the fire he started earlier and putting out his cigarette on the side of the table.

"Spike, give him one of your cigarettes."

"No good pet. Won them in a card game, they're not modern."

"Give him your lighter then." Pure terror shone across Spike's face as he jumped up from his chair.

"My lighter?! Are you daft?! No!"

"It's either that or your jacket Spike."

"No. You are not getting either of those things. Those things are not for magic. No."

"Come one Spike, don't make me take it from you."

"No." Buffy came rushing over to him and he jumped to the side getting a glimpse of the back of her head. When she turned he quickly reached behind her and pulled the bow out of her hair made from her old shirt. "Here. Use this." She looked at him with a frown but took it from him anyway.

"Here." She said to Norman who took it.

"Thank you. Now sit opposite me, take this feather," He handed her one of the black feathers, "and tell me the exact date and time and where are picking this demon up from." Buffy did as she was told and sat in the opposite chair that Spike had originally been sitting.

"October 24th in the year 2000. Five in the afternoon. She'll be closing the magic shop and counting her money."

"Good now I need you to picture the demon."

"Anya is an ex demon." Buffy reminded him twirling the feather in her hand. It was a black feather, probably a raven if she remembered anything from Willow's magic making.

"No problem." He said gazing over the spell in the book. "Now you don't need to answer these questions out loud, just concentrate and close your eyes. I need you to picture Anya. Picture where she is at that exact time and date. What is she doing? Would she be smelling anything distinctive? Does she smell like anything distinctive? What are her surroundings? What is she wearing? What color is her hair? How long is it? What color are her eyes? Does she have any jewelry? Is there anything distinctive about her? Concentrate on her and picture her completely in this place. See her there in front of you. Concentrate. Hold that image in your mind." Buffy nodded when the image of Anya counting money at the shop was fully in her head. Norman said some things in a language she didn't understand and she felt the feather heat up.

Spike watched as Norman read and added the ripped up piece of the shirt to the bowl, picking up his own feather. A small stream of green smoke started to curl and a stream of black smoke rose from the feather Buffy held. When the black smoke fell into the bowl and the spell completed a snapping noise filled the room. The smoke swirled together and streamed out from the bowl growing in Spike's direction. He moved out of the way to behind the chair Buffy was sitting and watched the green and black smoke create a cloud where Spike had originally been standing. Norman swished the feather over the bowl and with every movement the cloud grew bigger. Two female voices were heard coughing from the behind the smoke veil and as it cleared Buffy could see two distinct figures.

"Buffy?" Anya coughed out as the smoke cleared more. Now Buffy could see the two figures clearly. They both looked exactly like Anya; the one Buffy knew and one dressed in a Victorian style outfit. Oh No. She had had enough of doppelgangers for one trip.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **Just a reply to rouge et noir and anyone else worried about my time travel plot: Don't worry! I'm a SciFi geek myself. It will all be explained. Some will be explained in this chapter and everything will be wrapped up in the end. Plans have been in play.

Also love your reviews, favs, follows :) I show my love ;-*

* * *

"Who are you people? I demand to know what's going on." The Victorian dressed Anya asked the room. She looked and sounded like Anya but Buffy knew this was Anya the vengeance demon, Anyanka. "And why do you look like me?" Anyanka had noticed Anya.

"Whoa. You do look like me." Anya said turning to her former self. The cloud had cleared completely and there was nothing stopping the two from seeing each other fully.

"Yes, but you are a pitiful human. I am a vengeance demon." Anyanka was just like the Anya Buffy knew, direct and to the point with no sense of humility.

"I used to be a vengeance demon. Buffy what is going on? And why are you with Spike?" Anya turned and asked.

"Well hello to you too." Spike said with plain sarcasm.

"Hi Anya. Um, so you are back in 1878 and we need your help to get back to the future." Buffy spat out quickly.

"Yeah we're out of luck with the lightning bolt hitting the clock tower." Spike pitched in.

"Well I see no use for me being here. I'll have you know I was in the middle of something important. A man has cheated on his wife and I was about to turn him into the pig that he is." Anyanka said. Anya started to laugh at the memory.

"I remember that. I turned his arms and legs and nose into a pig's and he could only oink." Anya laughed harder and Anyanka joined her.

"Anya." Buffy called her to interrupt their laughing.

"Oh right. What do you need?" Anya asked.

"I don't see why I'm needed." Anyanka said. "So if there is nothing else, I will be going." She raised an arm and was about to snap her fingers to disappear when Buffy called out.

"No!" Buffy yelled out. "Stay please. We could use some vengeance demon help. Anya please make her, er, you, stay."

"You might as well. They'll just call you back again." Anya said crossing her arms and facing Buffy again.

"Very well. But hurry. You are wasting my time." Anyanka said crossing her own arms to face the people before her.

"Yeah hurry. I was counting money and then I was going to have sex with Xander before we patrol for you tonight while you're recovering from you humiliation and stab wound. Speaking of, you don't look very stabbed."

"We've been here a few days." Buffy said defensively with a slight pout. "Spike made a wish to a vengeance demon and it sent us back in time."

"Wow Spike, what'd you wish for?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Not important." Buffy said for him, trying to forget the wish herself.

"Well, who'd you wish to?" Anya asked.

"Some bird named Melanie." Spike said leaning against the back of the chair. Anya and Anyanka both groaned simultaneously. "What?"

"Melanie? Really Spike, you should have better taste in demon." Anya said.

"She really is quite terrible." Anyanka said.

"What's so bad about her?" Buffy asked.

"She's not good at her job." Anya said.

"Yet everyone loves her." Anyanka said.

"She's a big bimbo." Anya cleared up. "She gets in trouble all the time but never gets her powers taken from _her_."

"Is that what happens to us?"

"More like we don't get them back. See-"

"Anya!" Buffy yelled. "Could we please focus?"

"I was just taking this opportunity to warn myself about-"

"I know but please? Could you just tell us more about Melanie?"

"Fine. She is a vengeance demon that sympathizes with both men and women in relationships. She jumps around whenever she feels like it. She tries to be clever but just fails. Her spells usually take forever so the vengeance takes forever. I mean what's the point? They don't even know vengeance is being done. "

"Oh, remember the time with the girl and the snake?" Anyanka asked and Anya laughed in response.

"Yes, that was a disaster." After laughing she turned back to Buffy. "Even though her spells can be disasters and they can take forever, D'Hoffryn forgives her because everyone just loves her and he doesn't want to give her up. She pouts and gets her way."

"Office dispute aside, can you help us or not?" Spike asked starting to lose patience again.

"Well only Melanie can break the spell. She'd have to fill out a WC-23 and get permission. Not that that would be a problem for her."

"Okay so how do we get her to do that?" Buffy asked.

"I suppose you could threaten her. Go straight to D'Hoffryn or she doesn't like fighting so you could threaten to hit her or take her powers away and she'd probably do what you say."

"And the powers are in the necklace?"

"Yes. You just have to smash it. Though that's pretty cruel if you ask me." Anya said with a bit of a pout at her own memories.

"How do we get her here?"

"My demon self could pull her from the future. You made the wish to her tonight?"

"Relatively speaking." Spike nodded his head.

"Okay so Anyanka," The Victorian version turned with a very bored look on her face, "can you get Melanie from October 25th from the year 2000? A day later to be safe." She explained to the room.

"I'm leaving after I do."

"That's fine." Buffy said from her chair.

Anyanka spared a look to her future self with distaste."Ugh, you are so human." With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared. In her place stood a very confused looking Melanie. She looked similar to the night Spike had made the wish. Her long golden brown hair was flowing, she wore skintight flashy clothes, and she wore the ruby red necklace around her neck. Anya stepped back from where she popped up and moved to where Norman sat silently watching.

"Who are you?" Anya asked.

"Norman." He responded, shock resonating through his voice.

"Well move Norman, I wish to sit and watch." He did move out of his seat, into the next one beside him nearer to the fire.

"Where am I?" She said looking around the room until her dark blue eyes fell on Spike. "Hey sweetie, long time no see."

"Yeah real funny." Spike said with no humor in his voice. "You're gonna undo this spell now."

"But didn't you get what you wished for?" Melanie said with just a slight pout and a swing of her hip.

"I didn't wish for this."

"Sure you did sweetie, you just didn't know it."

"You sent me back in time!"

"Yes I did. And you're a lot less jet-lagged than I thought. Usually time travel takes it out of people. How long have you been here?"

"Days." Buffy said with a growl. She could feel the stake in her hand ready to be used.

"So you must be Buffy." Melanie said with a childish tone. "You know Spike, I do think you could do better."

"No one really asked you did they?" Buffy said putting more anger into her tone ignoring what she meant by that.

"Ooh, she is feisty. Just like you were telling me." Melanie teased flipping her hair and facing Spike.

"Believe me, it gets worse." Spike replied.

"That's it." Buffy jumped up and easily pinned Melanie against the wall keeping the stake in her view. "You're going to tell us exactly what you did and then you are going to undo it."

"Fine! Fine! Just watch the skin! I just had a chemical peel." Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed herself off Melanie who started petting her face. "You already know what I did. I sent you back in time."

"So does anyone know we're missing?"

"Nope. I did something clever." Melanie said with a small sideways grin directed again at Spike.

"Oh really? What was that?" Anya asked sarcastically from across the room.

"Hello Anya, how nice to see you. Still human?"

"Yeah, yeah we get it. I'm human. Move on." Melanie rolled her eyes but looked back at Buffy to answer the question.

"I basically made copies of you and Spike here." She sent a flirtatious smile his way. He smiled back at it. "Turns out you two are important in the big picture. I wasn't allowed to get rid of you altogether."

"Wait, I get me being important because I'm the slayer but Spike? Spike is important?" Buffy asked.

"Hey!" Spike yelled out a bit insulted.

"You know Buffy, it's that type of attitude that got you mixed into this in the first place."

"Okay, moving on." Buffy said on the verge of punching Melanie in the face. She was too afraid she would poof away if she did. "So if we're so important, why send us back in time. Wouldn't that change things?"

"Hasn't Anya explained this to you?" It was clear Melanie disliked Anya as much as she did her. "Wishes can easily create different dimensions. Creating different timelines is a piece of cake."

"So send us back to our correct timeline." Buffy said gripping tighter on the stake.

"Yeah… I can't do that." Melanie smirked and Buffy lunged forward to re-pin her to the wall.

"And why not?"

"The wish isn't complete and I can't get in trouble again." She was breathing faster, nervous with the slayer pinning her and Spike staring at her so intently. "D'Hoffryn hates undoing wishes."

"Not like you couldn't get away with it." Anya scoffed.

"For your information Anya, I've been trying very hard to do better. You would know if you were still-"

"A demon! I get it!"

"Well you're going to have to try with someone else because you are going to undo it right now." Buffy said moving a hand to the demon's throat. "Or you won't be able to do anything ever again." Death threat or threat to break her necklace, either worked as long as she believed it.

"And how does Spike feel about this? He's the one who wanted this." Melanie spoke quickly, buying her time and looking towards Spike. One question kept ringing in his mind. Something she had said.

"The spell isn't done. What'd you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"Her spells take forever, of course it isn't done." Anya mumbled out.

"You should know Spike. You're the one who wished it." Melanie said with a coy smile.

"Yeah but she already saw William. That's as human me as you can get."

"That wasn't all Spike."

"I wished for her to see me how I used to be, the human side of me. The William side. She did."

"If that were all Spike the wish would have been completed the first night." She dragged out her words as if the answer was obvious.

Spike glared at the demon trying to piece together what she was saying. Vengeance demons were tricky so it was obviously in the wording. _I just wish…that she knew me how I used to be, the human side of me, the William side._ So the William thing was out. The only other thing in that wish was…

"Bloody Hell. The human side?" It made sense.

"Bingo baby." Melanie said with a toothy grin.

"Okay, someone want to fill me in? I'm lost here." Buffy said pushing off Melanie in frustration and turning to Spike.

"She made the spell so it would slowly show Spike's human side. Typical." Anya said with a sigh.

"Wait, she's turning you human?" Buffy asked Spike dumbfounded.

"Would I really be a real boy again?" It didn't seem possible.

"It would take a while. About a year or so but yeah. Heart, blood, soul and all. Everything that is already inside of you would just come up to the surface." Melanie leaned back against the wall. "Want to take that wish back now?"

He couldn't wrap his head around it. He was slowly turning human again? It proved why he had been acting so strangely while they were there and why the demon was losing control more and more. The thought never crossed his mind before. Death was always what he would be. A monster of death. Now he had the chance to be human again? He was already changing? How could he possibly turn that down.

"Spike…" Buffy didn't know what to say. She knew how much this probably meant to him but it would also mean she would be stuck here with him. There was no way she could let that happen. How could she ask him to give up being human? To go back to being a vampire who can't use his fangs?

"I need a minute." Spike said walking past everyone and back out towards the alley. Buffy heard the door open and ran after him.

"Make sure she stays here!" She yelled back to the other two in the room.

"On it Buffy!" Anya called back.

Buffy opened the door and found Spike against the alley wall trying to light a cigarette but he couldn't seem to get his lighter to function. Hit after hit and no fire would come. He yelled out in frustration as Buffy walked over to take the lighter from him. One hit and she caused the orange glow to appear. He bent down and lit his cigarette from the flame.

"Thanks." He said quietly as he wrapped himself up in his jacket like a blanket sticking his free arm under his other.

"Sure." He sunk to the ground and Buffy followed sinking down the wall to sit beside him. They sat like that for a few minutes until Spike had burned through half his cigarette.

"Don't worry pet." Spike said taking another drag.

He knew what he had to do. As tempting as it was to be human again, he couldn't do it if it meant ruining Buffy's life. She couldn't have a life in this time knowing she was away from her family while they were with some copy. As much as he said he wanted to ruin her life, he didn't want it to happen this way. It must have been the human in him. Either that or he just wanted to be the one to do it himself. That just could have been the demon.

"Hmm?" The chill was starting to sink back into her bones. She wrapped her legs up into herself and hugged them to keep out the cold. While sitting she had been trying to calculate what Spike was thinking. She didn't know if Spike would be willing to give up something so big. He had lost his purpose as a vampire so it would be no surprise if he wanted more than anything to become human again. If he stayed, she would be left here with him. Sure eventually she could move on knowing that a copy of herself was with her friends and family and they wouldn't know any better, but could she really live like that? What kind of life would she live?

"You're going home. We both are."

"But Spike…"

"It's the only sure way to get you back." He paused and a silence followed. Buffy wasn't sure what to say to that. "What's so great about being human anyway?"

"Yeah we're kind of lame aren't we." Buffy said lamely trying to let him know she knew what he was giving up. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" Everything was crumbling. It couldn't be this hard. He tried to hold back his emotions, biting them down with another inhale of smoke. He was surprised when he felt Buffy's hand start to rest on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." Sincerity was laced through her words and her features. His chest pained at the sight. Not many people had looked at him like that and definitely not since he became a vampire.

"It's alright love." He said quickly rubbing his hand over the back of hers and looking back at the ground. He put out his cigarette and stood, holding out his hands to her. She took them and used the leverage to make herself stand. "Let's get you warm again, shall we?" He said motioning to the door. She nodded and handed him back his lighter. She took the lead and he moved behind her back into the house.

Melanie was still there bickering with Anya about something. Norman was still stock still staring at everyone in the room. Neither girl stopped when the two entered the room. Buffy moved to the fire and Spike took his spot back at the chair and sat.

"Because it was my wish!" Melanie yelled to Anya.

"It was taking forever. I just helped it along."

"But you didn't get permission and you didn't-"

"I know but you should have been grateful! That guy got what he deserved."

"I hardly call removing his bones something he deserved."

"He was spineless! Then he literally was!"

"Yes but my spell was working just fine."

"Oh, I'm sure the bone disease he would get in fifteen years would suffice. The woman wanted results and I gave them to her!"

"It wasn't-"

"Girls! Stop!" Buffy yelled from the fire. The more she stared into it the more she thought about what Spike was giving up. Melanie said the spell couldn't be undone, it had to be completed. Their bickering about the length of whatever spell the were talking about made Buffy think about what could be done. If they sped up the spell, she could get home faster and give Spike some time as a human. "Melanie, you could speed up the spell right?"

"What's the matter Spike? You don't want to be human?" Melanie was vicious in her tone. Spike looked away from her having trouble giving it up as it was.

"Melanie. This is what's going to happen." Buffy decided to take charge and stop asking questions. "You are going to speed up the spell so Spike is human for a day. Tomorrow in fact. Then you are going to send us home the following day. That way your spell is done, you don't get in trouble, and we can go home and you will leave us alone. No tricks or we will kill you. Or worse." Melanie seemed to contemplate Buffy's menacing words for a moment.

"Buffy, I-" Spike started but Buffy waved her hand to cut him off.

"Fine. Anya will you witness the override?" Anya looked to Spike and Buffy and sighed audibly.

"Fine. But I don't like it."

"I don't want any tricks about tomorrow either. Spike gets to be human and not all broody and depressed just because he got his soul back. Just a normal human day."

"Fine. No tricks. You have my word."

"I don't exactly trust your word." Spike said.

"Well if I trick you, you'll just kill me right? Or worse? That's what you said. I believe you. Don't mess with the slayer. I get it. One normal human day coming up."

"And we get sent home the day after." Buffy reminded her.

"You bet." Melanie said with some sarcasm. Clearly this was not what she had originally planned. "You sure you want this Spike? I did this all for you. It's only about what you wanted. It's not very vengeancey if she's the one asking for you."

"It's what I want." He said still trying to wrap his head around the idea of being human for a day. What would he do?

"Okay. But to make myself feel better, I'm going to do a little something for you. No tricks. I promise." Melanie held up her right hand in an oath pose and winked in his direction.

"Fine, get the show on the road." Spike said still not sure he believed it was happening.

"Tomorrow you will wake up human. You will have twenty four hours to do what you wish, no brooding, and then you will be sent back to the correct timeline and future. Deal?" Melanie asked.

"Deal." Buffy answered.

"Anya, if you could come with me."

"Oh good. You so owe me Buffy." Anya said getting up and standing next to Melanie.

"Yes I do." Buffy answered with a smile.

Quickly Melanie's face changed to its demon, muscle looking form, and then there was a red flash from her necklace that covered the room in its light. "See you around." Melanie said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and made both her and Anya disappear with a pop.

The room was silent, except for Norman's audible breathing. He didn't take the situation as well as they had hoped.

"Norman?" Buffy started to move towards him.

"Are you alright mate?" Spike asked from his chair.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. No need to fuss over me." He started to get up from his chair. "That was something though."

"Yeah. Something." Spike said with a small smile directed at Buffy. He could feel her blush slightly from across the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed now." Norman turned to go into the other room.

"Would you like us to clean this up?" Buffy asked knowing 'us' meant her.

"No. I'll get it in the morning." He walked into the other room before Buffy remembered they had nowhere to go.

"Norman?" She called after him.

"Yes?"

"Could we…um…can we stay…um…"

"Oh right. You did say you needed a place didn't you. Well I see no point in throwing you out now. I have a spare room. Only one bed."

"That's fine. Thank you very much." Buffy said knowing Spike gave her a look for saying one bed was fine. They had shared a bed so many times, she didn't see the point in saying no for one more night.

"This way." He led them to a room Buffy hadn't seen in her preliminary sweep. It was on the other side of the kitchen hidden behind the angle of some cabinets. He led them into the simple room. It only had the one small bed and a small dresser, the walls were painted but not decorated with any paintings. There were no windows in this room either. "Well, have a good night then." It was clear Norman just wanted to sleep.

"You too." Buffy called out as he shut the door behind him. The room was much darker than she had expected, her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the change from the room with the fire. It was colder in here too. She started to move towards the bed but was stopped by Spike's hand gripping at her wrist. It temporarily made her heart leap into her throat.

"Buffy?" She turned to face where she felt him but couldn't really see him. "Thanks." He ran a thumb over the back of her and and let it drop to her side and she smiled at him, she didn't know if he could see it or not.

"You're welcome Spike."

After a short pause she moved towards the direction she hoped the bed was in and started to undress for the night. Spike easily managed to make his way over to the other side of the bed and stripped into his trousers. There was no need to provoke the slayer tonight, not after she did something so...nice. But there was also no way he was sleeping on the floor. Buffy soon shed everything, including her corset, and moved blindly with her arms out in front of her. She heard Spike's laugh coming from somewhere in the room.

"What?"

"Need some help there?" She could hear the smirk on his face.

"I got it." She grumbled out before she came into contact with the dresser. Wrong direction. "Ow."

"Turn around." Spike laughed out and knelt on the bed. He could easily see. Vampires, darkness, it was a thing. "Walk straight." Buffy did as she was told keeping her hands out in front of her. She figured she was headed for the right direction but soon heard Spike's giggle. "Here." Spike reached out and Buffy felt his cold hands grab onto both of hers. She was being pulled at a slightly different direction and stumbled forward when her legs hit the bed. Her body collided into Spike's front and his arms instinctively wrapped around her to prevent her from falling. She looked up at him, able to make out his shape with the close distance.

"Thanks." She said a little more out of breath than she expected to be.

"Don't mention it." Spike still hadn't let her go and instead chose to feel her breath and heartbeat against his body. "Can you do the rest on your own?"

"I think I can manage." There was an awkward silence when he still didn't let her go. She took a breath to say something but he released her before she could.

The lack of support shocked her slightly but she easily found balance and moved to the top of the bed. She slid in and moved one of two large pillows under her head facing the wall. Spike followed her mark and moved in under the blanket, facing Buffy because even if they were having a nice night, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to bug her just a little. She didn't say anything though and so he thought about pushing his luck and actually laying an arm down so it touched her or wrapped round her. Just a little something to make sure they still 'hated' each other. Something to make her blood run.

"Goodnight Spike. See you in the morning." Spike stopped the movement of his arm and put it back down at his side. The weight of her double meaning tumbled over him.

"Yeah. See you in the morning." He took a breath in to steady himself and close his eyes to focus on trying to sleep. "Goodnight Buffy."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **This chapter is shorter than the others. Forgive me :)

* * *

Slowly Spike's eyes opened to the dark room surrounding him. The only light was gently streaming from the cracks in the door across the bedroom. It was Norman's guest room. He was there with Buffy who was sleeping away by his side. He could see her breathing deeply moving the blanket that they shared. The blanket that was getting to be too warm for him…because he was warm. He bolted upright and for the first time in over a century he felt his heartbeat. _Thump_. Simple but enough to make him shout a laugh. He had a heartbeat. He was human. Last night actually happened.

"Buffy! Buffy wake up!" He shouted and shook her arm until she groaned and rolled to her other side facing him.

"What is it Spike?" She sleepily asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Wake up slayer! Listen!" He pulled her up to a sitting position, much to her reluctance, and pressed her ear to his bare chest. _Thump_. He laughed out again and Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Paging Mr. Tin Man, we have a heart!" Laughing out again, he jumped out from under the covers and quickly started throwing on his clothes. "Come on slayer, get dressed. Limited time here."

Buffy groaned but rolled out from under the covers all the same. This was Spike's day after all. She had given it to him. Even if a small part of her wished she didn't. That was the part that wanted to go back to bed and not do whatever he wanted today.

She started gathering her clothes together and threw them on the bed. She was about to pull her corset over herself when Spike bounded up to her side. As soon as the material slid down her body his hands were there tying up any loose ends quicker than she could have managed.

"You are going to be annoying all day aren't you?" She said trying to sound annoyed but it was laced with some humor. It was hard to be mad at him when he was wearing that goofy smile. He looked so human. Even his face was a little less pale with the blood freely flowing to it.

"Depends if you're going to be this slow all day." He said pulling his hat over his head and throwing her dress at her. She caught it and easily put it on quickening her pace to get her shoes on as Spike practically bobbed on his feet already dressed.

"I'm coming! Stop being so jumpy." She started to pull her hair back but realized her only tie was lost to the magic from the night before. O well. It was only one more day anyway. She quickly fingered through it to make sure it didn't look too ridiculous as she walked to the door that Spike was already waiting at.

He opened the door and they were greeted by Norman. Apparently he was an early riser as he had already made them all breakfast. Spike looked slightly disheartened at the stall in his day of humanness but smiled slightly at the sight of the food. It didn't nearly look as disgusting as it would have yesterday. It looked like eggs were on the menu that morning.

"Morning. Eggs?" Norman asked with a forced smile. It was no doubt that they were an inconvenience but Buffy was sure he was just a grumpy man on top of it all.

"Yes please." She smiled as he handed her and Spike a plate. He took his own and beckoned them to sit with him in the room with the fireplace. The chairs were more comfy. She noticed the magic stuff had already been moved too.

As soon as they sat Spike let out a very tiny moan at the taste of the eggs. Food could never had tasted so good. Blood was something he needed and lusted after so it brought a certain feeling forward every time he drank it. Human blood was the best but he hadn't even had that in a while. It was all the same though. It all tasted metallic, coppery. There really wasn't any change or finesse to it. But food! Food as a vampire was basically like eating grass; bland but not unbearable. As a human though, flavors and texture and everything in between meshed together to created something he hadn't realized he missed.

Sniffing his food he marveled again. He couldn't smell like he would if he was vampire but it meant something else. The breath that filled his lungs actually made him feel something. Every breath brought more life into him and a sense of relief that it did. He held his breath, hoping no one would notice his experiment, and quickly had to release it to breathe in again. He needed to breathe. It was fascinating.

They ate mostly in silence with a few extra silent moans from Spike. Buffy would smile a little every time he would. It was almost like he was a small child discovering the world. She wasn't sure what the day would bring with him. What she was sure of was the fact that the day would end and they would be sent back home. As much as she wanted Spike to enjoy this day for what he sacrificed for her, she really wanted to get home. They had 24 hours.

"Norman?"

"Hmm?" He grunted through a mouthful of eggs.

"Do you suppose we could come back here tonight? Obviously it's just for this last night." Buffy tried to tip toe around the idea in front of Spike but he ignored her, enjoying his food too much.

"I suppose." Norman grumbled knowing he probably didn't have a choice.

"Thank you." Buffy said with a smile that she knew wasn't appreciated.

Very soon they finished their food and it looked like Spike was ready to bolt for the door.

"Well I guess we'll see you tonight Norman." Buffy tried to smile again but didn't really feel like it as she stood and put her plate down on the table.

"Yes, I suppose you will." He didn't even look up at her when he said it.

Spike had bounded up out of his seat, enjoying his last bite still in his mouth and followed Buffy to the door. They could see the stream of sun flooding the dark hall from the crack under the door. Buffy paused to look at Spike's reaction. He was both terrified and excited. As long as there were no tricks by Melanie and he really was as human as he felt, he would be able to go out in the sun and not die for the first time in so long. He could finally feel the warmth of the sun.

"Bloody lucky." He whispered to himself knowing that London's weather was usually not sunny and could change quickly but he would still get a quick glimmer of non-death causing rays.

"Ready?" Buffy asked with her hand on the handle. He nodded in response and she opened the door letting him walk out slowly into the alley.

Only a small stream of sun was hitting the door in the alley, as it was still probably early in the morning, so he had to move against the wall to feel it all. Sliding down the wall of the alley he felt the warmth wash over him slowly creeping through his layer of clothes. Laughter started to bubble up in himself again as he was fully immersed at the end of the alley standing and soaking it in. He closed his eyes and stayed still and silent. Things were so much different. The only heart and only breath he could hear was his own. He could no longer sense the other humans around him by their blood or their sent. It was finally quiet.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Spike again. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he must be feeling. Everything had to be so real to him now. After a few moments of him basking in the sun she had to ask what his plans were. She was curious what a vampire turned human would want to do.

"So Spike, what's the plan for today?"

He was slightly annoyed by her interruption but let it go as soon as he remembered they had limited time. _He_ was on limited time.

"I don't know. Definitely more food." There were so many new options open to him. What could he do? It seemed like too much to decide. He stood silent again in the sun still amazed that fire wasn't burning him alive. An enemy was now a friend.

Buffy looked at him with a worried expression. The more he stood in the sun the more her mind raced. She didn't quite trust Melanie, even if she was with Anya. She could have done something to them last night.

"So Spike…do you seem off at all? I mean, I know Melanie said she'd do something for you. We don't know what that was. Do you…"

"I feel normal. Like I should I guess. I don't know what she did." He stayed standing in the sun secretly wanting to strip naked in the street to have the rays reach every inch of his skin.

"It's weird what she said right? We're too important to get rid of. I wonder what she meant."

"Don't think on it too much love. Take it as a compliment and leave it for your nerds to figure out when you get back."

"She also said…well you're not broody…but…do you have a soul?" Buffy asked the question almost awkwardly. Spike stopped a moment and looked her in the eyes, internally searching himself.

"Well I don't feel much like killing you." He said with a small smirk.

"That's good." Buffy said sarcastically. "I guess we'll figure it out."

"Yeah when you annoy me well enough we'll see how well I restrain myself."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if the chip still works."

"Wanna find out?" He pushed himself off the wall and playfully sauntered over to her. It was obvious she found him in no way menacing.

"See that right there makes me think the soul is missing." She poked him in the chest as equally playful.

"Oh come on then." He rolled his eyes and turned with a wave trying to understand why his heart seemed to beat faster when the slayer touched him. It wasn't something he was used to. He was used to smelling adrenaline pump and make someone's heart beat faster in fear. Not adrenaline making his own heart beat faster out of…something human.

"We did say we'd visit your family before we left." Buffy ran up and fell into step beside him.

"I guess it's off to the old homestead." He said grabbing her arm to see if his human body would react the same. _Thump-thump_. It did.

* * *

**AN: **Also if you wanna guess what Melanie did and you get it right I'll give you a present ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** Guests who guessed- _spiked-love_: sorry no, it'll be explained why not. _Whovian-CapitolGirl _aka _Katie_xx: close (I'm not explaining further or it'll give it away)

* * *

They didn't walk far down the street before Spike came to a sudden halt and Buffy ran into his side.

"Spike!" Nothing interesting was around, they were only in front of a shop, so she turned to see what caused him to stop so suddenly. She saw him looking into the shop window that was mainly filled with candles. It didn't seem like something that would catch his interest. Then she looked at his face. He wasn't looking at anything in the shop, his eyes were vacant. "Spike?"

He didn't answer her but continued to stare, reaching up with his hands to touch his face. His jaw dropped slightly as he realized that the man looking at him from the window was his own reflection. His hands slid up to remove the hat from his head. Messy blonde curls popped out from underneath, the hat and the time spent there caused some of the gel to chip away letting the locks loose.

"At least now you can see how ridiculous your hair is." Buffy said from his side with a small smirk as she realized what he was doing.

"Shut up slayer." Spike mumbled as he ran a finger over his scared brow. Flashes of the memory of his first fight with a slayer crossed his mind. He felt a pull of regret but it didn't linger.

He moved his finger down to cross over his high cheek bones, down his pale skin to his lips. His smile grew as he saw the look he was giving himself in the reflection.

To amuse himself he tried to switch to his vampire form, something that would normally be as easy as snapping his fingers. He was kind of curious as to what he looked like as a vampire. He knew how others looked but he obviously never saw his own face. It didn't switch, his face stayed human. Squinting his eyes and barring his teeth did nothing to change this.

"Uh- Spike? What are you doing?" She chuckled slightly when he gave her a slightly embarrassed look. It wasn't something she really saw on him before.

"Oh sod off." He pushed the hat back on his head and started to walk away from her. She soon followed and as soon as they passed the next window he snuck a peak to make sure his hat looked alright.

"You're going to be worse than Cordelia with a mirror aren't you?" Buffy smirked at him when she caught up to his side.

"Can't help it if I look this devilishly handsome. No wonder you can't take your eyes off me." She simultaneously rolled her eyes and glared at him as they turned the corner on the street that would lead to the Moore house. "See, you can't even deny it." He licked his lip at her glare and noticed how her eyes dogged to his mouth.

"Oh I deny. I deny completely. Full denial here." Spike snickered at her and she caught her mistake. "Not denial about it, denial about – ugh –you know what I mean!" She crossed her arms over her chest and walked a little quicker ignoring the chuckles behind her.

"Sure pet, whatever you say."

"Shut up Spike." She grumpily mumbled as they stopped outside the door of the house. It really was a short walk from there to the council. Buffy reached up to knock on the door but Spike's hand jutted out and gripped her wrist to stop her. Internally she jumped a bit at his touch. She was so used to his skin feeling so cold but it wasn't. He felt so different. It wasn't what she expected.

"Don't be getting any ideas of staying here. We get in, say our farewells, and get out. I don't much feel like spending my day with the family." He didn't wait for Buffy to reply and instead reached up and knocked himself. Charles came to the door again and greeted them with a small smile.

"Mr. Harris, Mrs. Harris. Please come in." He stepped to the side and let them walk through the door. Spike realized he still had hold of Buffy's wrist when he tried to walk forward and reluctantly let it go. It was the first contact he had had with her heartbeat since the vampire popped out of him. She used to be so easy to read. Now he really wasn't sure. "Everyone is in the parlor room." Charles nodded at them and left to do his own business.

Spike looked like he was about to say something else but Buffy cut him off before he could. "Let's go." She said walking towards the room.

She was glad she would get to see them before they left for good but it was bittersweet. Goodbyes were always hard. Even if they only met a few days ago, she grew to love each member of the Moore household.

As soon as she reached the door frame every member in the room turned to look at her and greeted her with a smile. Rose ran up and automatically hugged her. She smiled and hugged her back.

"Elizabeth!" Anne smiled from her place on the couch. "How pleasant to see you. We did hope you'd be able to say goodbye before you left. Where is your husband?"

Buffy turned to her side to find Spike was not there. She rolled her eyes and called for him over her shoulder. "Alexander!"

Spike jumped at Buffy's call. He didn't hear what caused her to yell out like that, stupid human hearing. He was too busy looking around his former home. Sure, he had spent the past few nights and days in it, but something was different this time. He just couldn't put his finger on why the memories he repressed were resurfacing now rather than earlier when he was a vamp. He wasn't as in control of the feelings the house brought forward. There was no demon there to keep a lid on things.

He shook his head to free his thoughts and pushed forward towards the parlor. Popping up behind Buffy he could see every member of his human family. Another wave of repressed thoughts and memories crashed over him. Yesterday he resented the fact that he was around these people. He wanted them more for dinner rather than for company. Now though, he felt a pull towards them. Sentiment was creeping up inside of him and nothing was there to stop it. Emotions for these people he long since practiced pushing down started resurfacing.

"Alexander, you look much better." Anne stated with a smile. Spike couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Thank you. I feel better." He did.

"Well come. Sit. Tell us of your plans." Anne waved them into the room and Rose dragged Buffy by the arm to have her sit next to her at the tea table. Spike followed as the couch was being taken up by both Anne and William. Looking at William, Spike expected to feel the usual resentment and hate bubble up inside of him but it didn't come. Unpleasant memories flowed but they didn't turn into hateful violent urges like they would have yesterday.

Taking another look around the room at each person he realized that that was what was different with each member of his family. The room too. The angry rage that usually accompanied his past wasn't there.

It seemed nothing would ruin the good mood he woke up in.

"Well, we are leaving tonight." Buffy answered for them both with a side glance at Spike. He seemed to be daydreaming.

"So soon?" Rose asked with a frown as she handed Buffy a cup of tea and making another for herself.

"Afraid so." Buffy said taking a sip. She really was getting used to tea now. She'd have to make it when she got home.

Rose handed another cup of tea to Spike who took it with a small smile. "Thanks Niblet." She grinned back at him and he couldn't help but notice a small pull in his chest. Memories of that smile cascaded over him. It wasn't overwhelming but it pulled at his heart. It had been so long since he caused that smile.

"You found a boat?" Anne asked from her spot.

"Yes. I made a bargain with a friend of my Aunt." Spike said with a smile as he sipped his tea. It was like the food all over again but he wouldn't let his family see how much he was enjoying it. He was sure it would look odd.

"We're going to miss you. Aren't we Will?" Rose said with a sad smile turning to her brother.

"Y-yes. Very m-much so." Buffy would never get sick of his cute stutter.

"We'll miss you too." Buffy returned the sad smile meaning what she said.

"Yes we will." Spike spoke out softly making Buffy's eyebrows jump up in surprise. He sounded very serious.

"Well let's not dwell. What are you going to do first? When you get home that is." Rose asked placing her hand on Buffy's arm.

"See my family." Buffy said truthfully. "And probably change." She said with a small giggle. Anne smiled at her from across the room.

"And you Alexander?" Rose crossed so she was facing him.

"Probably follow Elizabeth around. Isn't that right pet?" He gave her a small wink as he sipped from his cup.

"Sounds about right." She mumbled back in mock annoyance. The room giggled around her. "And you? What are your plans for after we leave?" She asked the room.

* * *

Soon the conversation picked up and they all talked while sipping their tea. It had been hours and Spike still didn't protest against their stay. He joined full heartily in the conversation, lying for the both of them when necessary. Lunch started to creep up on them and Charles came in to ask how many places he should set.

"Would you two be staying with us for lunch then? You are more than welcome to." Anne said standing to put her empty tea cup on the table.

"I'm afraid we already have plans for lunch."

"We do?" Buffy looked towards Spike who gave her a tiny glare. "We do." She said with a smile to the room. Charles walked back to the kitchen without word.

"That's a pity. I will miss your company." She smiled at both of them.

Each member in the room stood to say their goodbyes.

Buffy made her move over to Rose who was the closest person to her. She hugged her tight to her body and patted her back.

"I'm going to miss you." She hugged her tighter still before pulling away and grabbing both of her hands with her own. "Don't every change." She laughed out at Rose's blush and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Good luck with George." Rose gave a knowing smile and nodded her head.

"I won't. I'm going to miss you too Elizabeth." She reached around for one more quick hug and stepped back looking unsure at what she was to do with Spike. Spike rolled his eyes internally and walked forward to wrap his little sister in his arms.

"Be good Little Bit." He picked her up slightly in his arms so she was lifted up off the ground for a few seconds. She giggled and brushed the hair out of her face when he set her back down.

"I will."

Buffy moved onto Anne who she hugged a little less brutally. "Thank you for everything. We really appreciate it."

"Nonsense. It was my pleasure." Anne hugged her back and pulled away to swipe a bit of hair out of Buffy's face. Buffy smiled up at her before stepping to the side and letting Spike come from behind.

It was harder for him to hug his mother than his sister. Instead of the relief he felt yesterday at leaving, he felt heavier. It was like his feet wouldn't let him leave. He just knew he should.

"Alexander, darling, come with me." Anne said scooting out of the room with him on her arm. He didn't object as she led him into the dining room. With a look at the door she turned back to him, taking a seat at her spot on the table. "I want you to take this." She handed Spike a small silk sack she pulled out of nowhere. He took it with a questioning look before peaking inside at the money inside.

"Oh no. I couldn't take this." He tried to hand it back to her but she held up her hands refusing.

"Nonsense. You lost everything on that boat. Including your wedding rings." She put her hands down resting them on her chair and stared at him with a fierce look. "In the time I have known you and your wife I have grown very fond of you. Elizabeth deserves the best. She is a fine woman."

"That she is." Spike said slightly flustered. He couldn't deny it.

"With that being said, I expect you to treat her like a fine woman. The money is for your trip and for a new ring." She held up her hands to cut off any retort from Spike. "I don't want to hear it. I have more than enough money and I will not be taking no for an answer."

Spike stared at her and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in his mother. She really was the best woman he ever knew. "Thank you." He said with slight guilt as he put the money into his jacket pocket. Maybe he wouldn't be buying Buffy a ring but he would be sure to buy her something with it back in the future. Maybe something to help her remember her time here. Even if she said she wanted to forget last night.

"I also expect a visit from you the next time you see your Aunt. Now go back to your wife. And try not to lose that money this time." She smirked slightly and he grinned down at her.

"I won't." He nodded his head at her and started to leave the room, turning back quickly while exiting to get one last look at his mother. The last time he would see her. She nodded at him with a smile and made a shooing motion with her hand. He smiled to himself and walked back to Buffy.

Buffy had just been waiting for Spike and explaining that she didn't know where they would be eating. Rose told her of a place, the same place as the creamed corn incident, and they spoke about it briefly before Spike re-entered the room, without Anne. At his appearance Buffy turned back to William with grin. He was staring at the floor.

Without warning him she jumped forward and gripped him tight. He was definitely surprised, letting out a small eep, before he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She bet it was his first non-family hug.

"William, you don't change either okay?" Yes it was a small blow towards Spike. That was intentional. He frowned to himself.

"I w-won't." His arms were awkward around her, shifting slightly. She pulled away with a silent laugh.

"And promise me you'll talk to women? Okay?" She wanted to say something about that woman not being Cecily but knew she shouldn't.

"I promise." He said looking at his toes again.

Spike rolled his eyes at the back of her head and stepped forward to reach out his hand. "Take care of yourself mate." He said with a short shake as William nodded his head.

"Ready pet?" Spike put his hand on the small of Buffy's back. To both his and her own surprise she didn't bend away from him but just looked up at him and nodded.

"Bye everyone. Thanks again." She smiled and waved to the room. They all waved back and she turned with Spike to leave the room. As she crossed the dining room door she waved to Anne. "Bye. Thank you." She repeated herself and Anne nodded with a smile. Quickly she exited towards the entrance with Spike at her heels. It was as hard as she had expected.

What she didn't expect was the look on Spike's face. She knew he was human and things would be different with him but he still looked so different. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was about to cry.

"Spike? Are you okay?" Not that she cared…

"What?" Spike shook himself out of his thoughts. That goodbye was harder than he expected. Now he really was leaving this life behind for good. He would never see those people ever again. So much for his good mood today. "I'm fine. Let's eat."


	28. Chapter 28

Spike pushed on from the house shrugging off any lingering feelings of his family. It was harder for him than it normally would be but he wasn't about to be all moody. He wasn't Angel.

Instead he focused on the food he was about to eat. One of his good memories about London from when he was human was the Shepard's pie a certain Mrs. Campbell made. His father took him and Rose there before he turned into the bastard he was. She sold them at her make-shift restaurant and so that's where he was headed.

Buffy had no idea where Spike was taking her. When she asked along the way he only smiled and wouldn't answer. Most of the time he was just looking up at the sky, enjoying the sun.

Soon they made it to the place Spike was leading them and he ordered for them both. It was a small place with many tables. Almost like a restaurant but not quite the one Buffy was used to. She just let him order and they sat at a table outside. The sunny day was warming the weather and Spike wanted to soak up as much of it as he could.

The first bite into the pie and Spike was already moaning out loud. He didn't care who heard, they were alone outside anyway. It was just too damn good.

Buffy giggled at him from across the small table and took her first bite. She had to admit, it was pretty good.

"Wow Spike, should I let you and the pie have some alone time together?" His answer was to take another bite and moan out louder while rolling his eyes back into his head.

"If only the onion blossom was invented yet."

"Then I really would have to leave you alone."

"I think you like watching." He winked at her and scooped up another bite on his fork. Smirking, he lifted it to his mouth flicking out his tongue to meet the end of the fork and slowly wrapped his lips around the bite. Pulling the fork out of his mouth he moaned in a more suggestive manner than he had originally. He smiled when he saw Buffy staring at his mouth with her jaw slightly open.

"You are just…" She was at a loss for words on this one.

She shook her head and internally yelled at herself to close her mouth. She knew he was trying to be annoy her and she didn't want to admit it but it worked. Now she found herself looking back at his mouth, following the path his tongue was sliding on his bottom lip. Quickly she looked back down at her pie and filled her mouth with more food.

"Unbelievably sexy?"

"Disgusting." He had to bite his lip to keep in his comment about how she was staring at him. Well now he was staring at her. She looked different in the sitting in the sunlight. Her blonde hair glowed golden and her new red dress was definitely doing something for her. Even with the way they had been living the past few days, she still managed to look beautiful.

"At least we know about the soul situation." She interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"You don't have one."

"You think because you're turned on by me that I don't have a soul? Sounds to me like you have some issues pet."

"Ew. I am not turned on by you for one. And two, that attitude right there. That's what makes me think you don't have one."

"You think because I'm not acting like Wi-wi-wi-wi-william that I don't have a soul?" She cocked her head to the side with a glare at his mean impersonation.

"Well-"

"Well you're wrong." He continued eating hoping he wouldn't have to explain why he knew.

"So you do have a soul?"

"Seems like it."

"And yet you're still an ass."

"I am not."

"Well to me anyway."

"Think yourself special?" She glared at him again and took a few more bites before answering.

"Well you seemed kind of chummy with the folks." She ignored his comment and changed the subject. She didn't want to cause a fight in public. Especially not during the day time when many more people were crowding the streets. That and she wasn't sure if human Spike could take a hit from her. Even if a part of her did want to find out.

"Yeah. And?"

"Nothing. It's just…different. Than yesterday."

"Yesterday I didn't have a damn soul."

"So why aren't you all…you know…broody and hatey and…"

"Like Angel? I don't know. And I don't quite care."

"Well then how do you know you have one?"

"Trust me. I do." Seeing his family for the very last time and feeling that way, there was no way he didn't have one.

"Do you even feel bad?" His answers weren't helping her understand. If he had his soul there was no way he would be the same old Spike. Even if Melanie did say he would be normal, this couldn't be normal human Spike.

"About what?"

"You know, about your past."

"I guess. I know I've killed people and I'm not exactly happy about it. But I was a vampire for crying out loud. I guess I just understand. I'm mature about it where peaches isn't."

"You're mature?"

"Yes."

"Hard to believe."

"Well believe it baby." Another wink sent her way and he focused back in on his food.

"So the Big Bad has a soul."

"Thought we covered that."

"Does that mean you actually feel things? You know like actual people do? Or are –"

"Shut up slayer." Spike wasn't looking at her anymore. His attention was grabbed by something behind her shoulder.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed behind her.

Off in the distance Buffy could see what caught his attention. William had left the house and was currently walking about in the part of the city they were in. On the other side of the street walking towards him were Edward and his two followers. All three looked beaten and bruised still. William caught sight of them and automatically looked down to his feet. Buffy was about to stand and go over to support him but Spike grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Watch." He said and she slowly sat back down ignoring how her heart jumped when he touched her, even if it was only through her dress.

Edward was oblivious to William until he was a few feet in front of him. Terror spread over his face and the two with him as soon as they caught sight of him.

"Afternoon William." Edward's shaky voice carried over to where Buffy and Spike sat. William's head shot up and he had a look of confusion across his face.

"A-afternoon?"

"We would just like to apologize for our actions yesterday. We hope you can forgive us." Edward was now the one speaking to the ground.

"Yeah we don't want any trouble." One of the two behind him spoke up.

"Of course. You're f-f-forgiven." William said standing up a bit straighter still looking confused.

"Have a pleasant day. Be sure to let me know if you need something. Anything! Say why don't you come to my home tomorrow night? I am having a party with some friends and I can introduce you to Cecily."

"Sounds very pleasant." William's face and tone still conveyed that he didn't believe a word that was coming out of Edward's mouth. His eyes were darting between the beaten men in front of him but none were showing signs of being false. All were cowering in fear.

"See you then." Edward spat out as he turned and walked away very quickly in the direction he came. His followers even jogged out in front of him. William was left to look around the street for any other signs of a prank but when none came he shook his head and went about his business smiling a bit to himself.

Buffy smiled at the scene in front of her and turned back to Spike who also shared a smile. Maybe he really did have his soul back.

"You must have really terrified them." She returned to finishing off her pie.

"Can't say it upsets me." Spike started to watch his former self walk away, his smile still stuck on his face.

Buffy took this time to stare into his eyes when she knew he wouldn't notice. His eyes were still the piercing blue color she was used to but they held something else. They weren't as vacant, as harsh, as demanding as they normally were. Instead there was a warmth to them. It made him look softer, as opposed to his normal cutthroat self. Well, they say the eyes are the gateway to the soul. Or something along those lines.

Spike stopped following William when he turned a corner and he looked back at Buffy. She was staring at him a bit too intense for comfort. She dropped her gaze as soon as she realized he caught her staring and her face started to flush. Spike couldn't help the _thump_ in his heart following her actions.

"I wonder what will happen now." Buffy said after she quickly dropped her gaze down. She just needed to talk about something so she wouldn't end up staring at him. "We probably really screwed up the future."

It was a concern. Who knew how much stuff they messed up? She was sure that Giles wouldn't be happy with her if he found out. They had gotten into multiple fights, vampires knew where the council was, the councilman met them, Anyanka knew about them, they killed a demon, and they stayed with the Moore family probably changing their lives. They probably changed the future for William completely. If the bullies that drove him so depressed as to give up his human life and become a vampire were no longer mean to him and if he had a bit of confidence that he normally would have lacked, he could not become a vampire. Spike could never exist.

"I doubt the red demon was running for president." He gave her a sarcastic pout and smirked at her eye roll.

"You know what I mean. What's going to happen to William?"

"Hopefully something better." Spike understood what she meant. Because the bullies thought he was some kind of creature in the night they would probably be too terrified to do anything to him anymore. That meant he very well could not become a vampire. That or his former bullies would try and get him to admit what he was and that could either end up with them looking crazy or William looking dangerous and untrustworthy.

"So what's next?" Buffy asked changing the subject. She didn't think Spike would be one to try and think how his life would have turned out if the bullies were afraid of him. She was sure he didn't regret what he did, when he didn't have a soul anyway, but now that he did have a soul she couldn't be sure.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I want to enjoy the sun while it lasts." Buffy looked up to the sky to see the sun shining bright above them but off in the distance she could see rain clouds slowly forming. She just nodded and stood from her chair curious to see how this day would go.


	29. Chapter 29

Spike led the way out of the city and towards a park nearby. Well it wasn't all that nearby. It was a ways from the city and you had to pass a few farms to get there. Buffy didn't seem to complain though. She was in it for the ride on this one.

"So Spike, should I be calling you William now? Or maybe Xander Harris?"

"Don't you dare start calling me by that whelp's name."

"It's your own fault." She playfully pushed his shoulder. Normally it wouldn't make him budge but she saw the slight trip in his steps. Completely human. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't now was I? Seems appropriate for the name."

"Oh come on. He's not that bad."

"He's the worst of your little friends. Next to that boyfriend of yours." Buffy stopped walking and made Spike turn to face her.

"Angel? He's not my boyfriend." She didn't have anything close to a boyfriend. What was he talking about?

"No Captain Cardboard." Spike spoke slowly, confused by her tone.

"Who?"

"The commando?" How was she not getting this? She still looked confused so he tried again. "Riley, or whatever that git's name is."

"What are you talking about Spike? I don't know anyone named Riley."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." So the slayer didn't remember her own boyfriend. That seemed like an odd thing to forget overnight. She remembered him earlier.

"Okay." She shook her head and continued walking ignoring what Spike said. "You know you've been acting weird."

"No shit slayer. Just turned back."

"Not just today. Although today you have been acting strange."

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean…I don't know…I guess it was just what Melanie said. With the whole you were already turning human thing. It explains a few things." She looked over to see him walking at her side and smiled a bit at how uncomfortable he was becoming with the conversation.

"The poncey things?" Even with a soul he still wasn't happy about how he acted. Soul or no soul, he was poncey.

"I didn't think they were all poncey. You were being nice." Wait was she trying to compliment him?

"And that's strange?"

"Strange for you." He looked over and down at her to see her wicked grin slide across her face. If he didn't know any better, he would say that was her flirting smile. _Thump-thump. _Again he felt his heart.

"I only rile you up cus you let me."

"I let you?"

"That and I'm good at it."

"Yes Spike. You are good at making me want to kill you."

"And you're good at making me want to kill you."

"I still don't think I do anything to you."

"Yeah you're just the princess of innocence." And as quickly as their nice talk began Spike could feel the anger start up again inside of him. It wasn't a killing, demon anger. Just normal human anger. Still anger.

"Really Spike? You want a fight now?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stopped walking again. Spike turned to face her with his hands on his hips.

"It's not like you'd listen."

"I do listen."

"No you really don't. You just keep hearing what you want to hear. Nothing I say matters. I'm just Spike the punching bag to you." Did he not say this earlier? It was like he was a stuck record.

"Well look at what I have to listen to!" And just like that Buffy felt her mood shift completely. She knew they were having a good day so far but human or not this was still Spike. He was still the one to make her insane with rage at the flip of a coin. "I don't hear what I want to, I hear the truth. All you've been telling me lately is how you've changed. And then you tell me you're going to kill me. And then you tell me you're controlling me. And then you tell me I ruined your life and that I'm in your Hell. Face it Spike, all you're doing is playing a game here. Of course I won't trust a thing you say!"

"It isn't a game slayer." He stepped closer to her starting to become furious. To make it all worse there was no sick twist of pleasure from making her mad this time. He couldn't hear her blood rush or hear her heart thump or hear her breathing quicken. He could almost feel a bit of a pull in his gut at the guilt of ruining their walk but it wasn't enough to stop him. He was going to drill it into her head until she understood what was going on.

"Then what is it?"

"It's my life!" A new sensation ran through him as he felt his own blood rush to his own face in anger. Everything was just too hot even if the sun was starting to slip behind some clouds.

"You're life? You're dead!" She threw up her hands in frustration and ignored the fact that she knew currently he was very much alive.

"Yes I may be dead but I still have a life and your pathetic little one happens to tangle into mine quite a lot. I don't know how else to drill it into your head but yes since I've met you I have changed. You accepted that while we were here. I know you did. But you don't like it so you keep telling yourself otherwise. The threats I give you? You're the one threatening me every day! Am I not allowed? Can you not take what you dish out? We all know I can't do a bloody damn thing about it with this chip stuck in my bloody brain! You just drive me so mad. So yes I assume you will be in Hell when I go to it. If anything take it as a damn compliment! You were one of the few who actually got through to me. I'm just trying to live out my life and you're the one causing all the drama. You are the one who caused my life to spiral and cause all those things to happen to me! You did ruin my life!"

"You ruined your own life Spike! The day you decided to become a vampire."

"No I bloody didn't! I was fine as a vamp till I met you. You're the one who screwed my unlife over so badly!"

Buffy was gearing up to yell at him again when a loud roar of thunder clapped around them. Both took a pause from their fight to look up into the sky and see the black clouds that had found their way above them. Almost instantaneously as they looked up, rain started to fall. It wasn't a slow rain that built up into a pour. It started out as a downpour and the rain was coming down so thick they couldn't see the end of the road anymore. Everything was covered in the translucent white of the rain. Buffy could feel the water soaking through her and she felt Spike grab her arm.

Spike grabbed her arm a little more forcefully than he should but he was still mad at her. Their fights were never resolved but he was going to finish this one if it killed him.

"Come on!" He yelled over the rain as a lighting flash lit up the sky. He started pulling her back towards the barn they had passed not long ago. At full sprint they made it to the old looking red barn and they worked together to pry the door open. Buffy ran inside first as Spike pulled the door closed against the wind. He locked it down with a piece of wood on the inside and faced Buffy.

She was currently wringing out her hair and trying to shake off the excess water. Spike ran his hands over his face and took off his hat throwing it on the door. He was soaked through and the cold started to creep up on him again. He hadn't felt cold in over a century but he didn't care. He would rather not. He didn't like it.

"You were being so good today and now you had to go and ruin it." Buffy chucked off her jacket and threw it onto a dry stack of hay next to her. From the quick glimpse of the inside of the barn she could see that they were alone, no animals were currently occupying, and there were no stables meant for horses. It was just a bunch of hay and a bunch of tools she assumed was used for farming. The barn was actually too small to hold any animals. "You know it's hard to believe you're human right now. Usually only vampires are this thick."

"So let me level with you. Human to human." He had to raise his voice over the sound of the rain pouring down on the roof but he was no longer yelling. He was sick of yelling with her. He just wanted her to understand. "Look at my life Buffy. What am I supposed to do? Sure I led myself through one Hell of a vampire good time up until I met you. Do you understand what meeting you did to me? There was always something about you. You and your friends may laugh at me for my plans failing but there was a reason why. I was the best before you. Hell I was William the Bloody! They wrote books about me! Then there was just something about you that crept into me and wouldn't let go. You were everywhere. Even after I left, you were still there, in here, always around." His arms threw out and around pointing back at himself trying to get her to visually understand how she consumed his life. "It's the reason Dru left me all alone. So there I was alone with just my thoughts and you were still there creeping around the corners. And then they put this bloody chip in my head and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I was powerless. I was back to the way I was as a human. Utterly powerless. There was nothing I could do. Then all you would do is kick me while I was down. Was I nice to you? No. Why the hell should I have been?! So yes I took every opportunity to get out of that situation. Can you blame me? Then with the realization that nothing would change, that I would be stuck without my fangs, I started to see things differently. I did change. If I couldn't live my unlife the way I was meant to then I was going to do something about it. Not weep in the corner like Angel or William. So yeah you're what ruined my life but you're also what made me change. I did change Buffy. I don't want what I once did. I stopped caring about that. You're still there always swimming in my head. I'm obsessed. But it's not to kill you. It's something different. So yes, as a vampire you ruined me and that made me want to kill you. But I can't do anything about it and now I don't hold the motives for ruining you like I did before. I did change and I could be helping you. Yet you still continue to insist to hate me."

Spike breathed out from his long speech and moved to sit on one of the mounds of dry hay. Normally he wouldn't feel this exhausted but all these emotions were bombarding him. Even hope invaded his system. He was hopeful that she would just understand. Finally understand. He explained it to her as best as he could.

Buffy had been trying to follow what he was saying as best as she could. Normally if they had this argument, which they had been having since they arrived, they would simply fight till someone was too mad and then one would leave. They would move on without trying to explain how they felt. Emotions weren't an issue. With Spike right now though, it seemed that wasn't the case. She was awestruck at how much feeling he had over what he was saying. It made it easier to understand where he was coming from with his earlier arguments.

The best way she could understand it was that Spike was different than he was. She couldn't deny that. He was different from the cruel and uncaring Spike she first met in Sunnydale. They made a truce once and then Dru had left him. But the way Spike was saying it now was that Dru left him because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It didn't make sense, why he was thinking about her so much. Maybe it was because she kept defeating him. But then he said that he still can't stop thinking about her. There was no reason to. He got the chip in his head and he was no longer what he once was. She still believed that was the main reason he changed from when they first met. Yes she was still mean to him but it was all for good reason. Then again he did stick around. The chip was still there and he still tried to help, as infuriating as it was. So he took control over his life. And he still couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he couldn't do anything about it and yet he was still stuck on her. She didn't know what to make of that. She did understand though. She was the reason his life changed.

"I'm sorry Spike." She whispered out still standing after trying to make sense of what he just said.

He buried his face in his hands. It was what he wanted from her, wasn't it? An apology? Yet after she said it, it didn't make him feel any better. Nothing felt resolved. "You don't have to apologize for my life slayer."

"No I'm sorry that I'm not sorry. If you really changed like you said you did…then I'm glad. I'm sorry that no one takes you seriously but would you if you were us? You were William the Bloody and all that happened was that you got defanged. Should we expect your motives to change out of the blue?"

"It wasn't out of the blue. Took some time to wrap my head around it."

"Fine Spike. You say you've changed, I'll be on the lookout." She meant what she said. It would be difficult to get anyone else to believe her so it would be her job. She moved over and sat next to him sitting up on the same mound of hay. "I can't trust you though. You know that? A part of me still thinks this is all a game for you."

"To get you comfortable and then strike you down?" He scoffed. "Yeah that was just something I pulled out of thin air."

"Well you convinced me."

"I convinced myself. I'm sorry for that. I'm actually sorry for a long list of things." Suddenly for the first time since he had his soul back he felt the pressing guilt and sorrow slam down onto it. Of course Buffy wouldn't accept he changed. After everything he did to her, there was no reason for her to believe him. He guessed it was his soul that just made him realize that in that moment. For the first time he could actually see her side in things.

"You know there is one more thing I'm sorry for."

"What's that?" He practically laughed at the idea that she would have to apologize to him.

"The other night, when you made the wish. Which by the way I'm still eeked out that you wished about me to some demon."

"I didn't know she was a demon."

"I know I'm just saying...well I guess I didn't really think what I said would matter. I guess I see how it did and I…well I don't think you're beneath me. Most of the time. Only when you're being a pig."

"Which I was."

"Only sorta." She smiled at him and pushed his shoulder with her own making him look over at her.

"I'll work on it." He smiled back at her feeling some of the pounding guilt washing away as he looked at her smile. He knew as a vampire he wouldn't want to work on it all that hard but as long as he had the memory of this moment, he could try.

"Why do I doubt that?" She asked bringing their talk back to a playful point.

"You have good reason to." He smirked back at her, glad for her tone.

"I don't want you to change completely Spike. Just you know, a lot less you."

"Don't worry. The charm and good looks aren't going anywhere."

"I didn't know they were there to begin with."

"Now who's trying to rile who up?" He playfully pushed his leg against hers.

"Oh shut up." She pushed her leg back against his and didn't move it. It wouldn't cease to freak her out that Spike was warm to the touch now. Well, neither of them were very warm in that moment, being soaking wet, but the contact wasn't unwanted.


	30. Chapter 30

They stayed like that for a while. Minutes ticked by and they just stayed, neither one wanting to move from the other as they listened to the rain continuously pour down on the roof.

"It sounds like the roof is going to collapse." Buffy mused as she continued to stare up. The rain was so loud it sounded like it would flood through the top. Lightening flashed again and lit up the inside of the barn followed by another roar of thunder.

Spike didn't answer but just looked up at the roof himself. He didn't want to ruin the moment or the sensation he felt. They had finally come to some sort of an agreement on him. She was finally going to start accepting him in her life. He was done trying to argue his point into oblivion. He was content. Then when her leg stayed on his and his heart leapt again he felt more than content. Now he was the one with the increase in heart rate. While they sat in silence he tried to understand what was happening to his body but he couldn't. He just wanted to enjoy the warmth and happy feeling spreading through him as he listened to the rain.

More moments of silence passed as Buffy went through their time together. She remembered she had a few questions she wanted to ask from their earlier arguments and wanted to find a way to bring them up without arguing again.

"I can't believe you kissed me." It was something she was saying more to herself than to Spike but she knew he would hear.

"I believe you kissed me back."

"Yeah, it's called acting."

"I also remember a time where you kissed me willingly. And you were into it." He wiggled an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yeah under a spell. And I thought we were never speaking about that."

Another small moment of silence passed before Buffy thought of her next question.

"What did you mean before? When we were talking about your changing you said you gave in because you didn't have the strength that I had. What did you mean by that?"

"Do we really have to-"

"Yes." She laughed out at his constant need to not explain himself.

"I mean. O god I'm never going to hear the end of this. You won't like this…" He moved to stand but then decided to sit again. This was an awkward thing to explain but he knew how stubborn Buffy would be if he didn't start. He moved to stand again but instead turned to face her and put a hand on her leg. His heart jumped again at the touch but he ignored it trying to get his thoughts together. "You are strong Buffy. It's not just the punching and the kicking that do it for you." It was hard to form his thoughts into coherent sentences so his words came out slow but meaningful. "You have so much dumped onto your life yet you still seem to manage through it. Sure you had friends I didn't have but it's not just them. It's who you are as a person. What you do. I've been watching you for a while now and I've seen how you are. You always do what you think is right and you don't let anyone tell you otherwise. That's what I mean." He braced himself for the retaliation.

Buffy stared at him not surprised to see his William mannerism returning as he looked down at his hand on her leg refusing eye contact. She never thought she would feel pride from something Spike said to her but now she couldn't deny it. Coming from him it still meant a great deal to her. She didn't know he thought of her in that way. Reaching down she placed her hand over his and his eyes jumped up to meet hers at the touch. "What makes you think I wouldn't like hearing that?"

"Cus it was coming from me." He almost sounded confused at her question. The answer was obvious.

"Well it's coming from you with a soul. So I guess that means something."

"Y-y-you know," He bit down on his tongue in anger at the stutter that he did not mean to come out, "I normally have these thoughts."

"Well if you spoke like that more often then I'd believe you more often." She chuckled a bit before glancing down at her hand still grasping onto his. She didn't realize it was still there. Spike followed her gaze down and also stared at their hands.

"Demon won't let them out." He didn't want to move. He didn't want her to stop. He looked up at her to find her leaning over towards him with a slight worry in her face.

"Darn demon." She whispered out realizing now how captivating his eyes really were. She found herself stuck in his gaze falling forwards slightly. A shiver ran up her spine when he leaned in closer to her. He stopped suddenly only an inch from her face.

"You're cold." He whispered out to the room. His heart was thudding in his ears.

"So are you." She whispered back looking him over.

"All alone in a dark barn. There is one way we could keep warm." A smirk came into his features and Buffy sighed out leaning back a bit to glare at him.

"I thought you weren't going to be a pig."

"Not what I meant." He wiggled his eyebrows as he quickly stood grabbing her hand and making her follow him. She gasped when she found herself on her feet in Spike's arms. He had kept his hand in hers and moved the other to her lower back. They were also moving. Sideways and forwards, sideways and backwards.

"Dancing seems to be a reoccurring theme here." Buffy giggled out as she moved her arm to his shoulder and let him lead her. As long as he didn't do what he did last time, she would be fine.

"So it seems goldie locks." Spike smiled down at the top of her head. He could feel his heart thumping harder in his chest.

"Goldie locks?" Buffy pulled away to give him a smirk of her own. "Where'd that come from?"

"Where do you think pet?" He joked as he moved his hand from her lower back to pull a damp lock of her hair forward and twirl it around his finger.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and moved to rest her head on Spike's chest. She didn't know what changed to make her feel so comfortable with touching him but she didn't much care. He wasn't the monster right now. He was just Spike. All she needed to remind herself was his heartbeat which she listened to through the wet vest on his chest. Soon his heartbeat was what set the rhythm of their movements.

Buffy relaxed into Spike and let his movements calm her. Warmth was slowly spreading between them and she didn't want to pull away from it. She just let her mind wonder again.

"I feel kind of bad for lying to your family so much. Well I guess you did most of the lying." She didn't raise her head from his chest and relished in the fact that his chest rose with a breath before he spoke.

"Can't help it if you're a terrible liar." He looked down at her and wanted nothing more than to wrap both arms around her to feel her closer to him. If he cared, he would be thinking about how strange it was that he changed his opinion about her so quickly. Yesterday he wanted her dead. Today he didn't want her to ever leave.

"I lied okay. I just can't be as believable as you. You even had me believing you a few times."

"Like what?" Their pace slowed as they talked but neither wanted to stop moving with the other. The lightning flashed again but the thunder sounded much quieter.

"Like how we met."

"Well that was mostly true."

"That and…" She wasn't sure how far she could push it. Spike stopped their turning and pulled back a bit to look her in the eyes.

"And?"

"And, well…the way you said you felt about me. You know about how we fell in love, or whatever. I mean you are a good liar. Is what I mean." God she was babbling.

Spike wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He remembered how truthful the words sounded when he said it and he remembered how she had looked at him after.

"You're one to talk. You had those vamps wrapped around your finger. You almost had me believing you."

Buffy flashed back to her words in the bar and the way he looked at her after she said 'I love him'. "Almost." She whispered back at him with a small smile. They still hadn't picked up dancing again but were stuck in each other's arms. Neither made a move to change their situation.

"What are you looking at?" Buffy had to ask. Sure she was looking at Spike but she was still trying to wrap her head around her new found warmth for him. Why would he being staring at her like that?

"Nothing. It's nothing." He bit down on his lip still staring at her.

"What is it?" She didn't seem mad but genuinely curious.

"It's just…it's hard to read you now."

"Read me? What am I a book?"

"No I mean….before with the little demon in my noggin, it was really easy to tell when you were mad or happy or sad or whatever. I could hear you heart….now I can't."

"So you knew when you were making me mad but you still egged me on?"

"Demon." He shrugged with a smirk. She shook her head at him but found herself soon stuck in his gaze again.

"Can I…" He trailed off not sure how to ask what he wanted to do. Ever since they got into the barn all he wanted to do was touch her. He wanted to make his heart jump again. She was the only one that seemed to make it do that.

"What?"

"This will sound weird."

"What?"

"Well…one of the things I wanted to do as a human…It might make you uncomfortable."

"Probably but tell me anyway."

"Can I touch you?"

"Spike-" She drawled out his name thinking he meant it sexually. Not that she didn't expect him to try and indulge in one of the wonders of being human.

"Not in that way! Something happens now." He dropped his arm from their raised position and moved it to the other one on the small of her back. "Only with you though. Now that I'm human…I'm used to your heart jumping when I touch you and being able to feel it jump but now when you touch me….I guess…"

"Your heart jumps?" She kind of gasped at the thought. It was so innocent it was hard to think of Spike asking like that. That and in the back of her mind she knew her heart jumped when he touched her. Vampire and human.

"You know it was stupid. Just forget I said anything." He pulled away from their embrace feeling his face heat up again at another blush.

"No Spike. It's okay." She stepped forwards again wanting to know more. "You can." She could barely believe what she was saying.

"Really?" He was reminiscent of a small child as he shyly stepped towards her again.

"Go ahead." She wasn't sure what to do so she raised her arm forward, offering him her hand.

Slowly he reached out and took her extended arm. He easily slid his hand into hers and as expected his heart leapt when her hand clasped over his. _Thump-thump_.

"I can feel it. My heart skips a beat when you touch me. I can feel my heart Buffy!"

Another big smile crept over his face as she smiled up at him. With his thumb he started to make slow circles on the back of her hand. He could feel the warmth beneath him. It wasn't radiating heat like it had been the night before when they had held hands. This was much more soothing. He looked up to see Buffy was mesmerized by the movement of his thumb and stepped closer when she wasn't looking. He took his other hand and raised it up to her face. With only his fingertips he touched her cheek. She didn't pull away but she jumped a bit and looked up at him. He wouldn't look her in the eyes but instead moved his fingertips gently down to her neck where he was used to focusing on. He could probably draw it from memory he had stared at it so many times. Now he didn't want to chomp down into it, he just wanted to touch it. He brushed back some hair left clinging onto it from the water and continued to move his fingers down running them along her collarbone sliding down onto her chest. He could fell her start to pull away before he moved his fingertips back up again and around the other side of her neck back up to her face. He could see the smile on her face and smiled himself.

"What?" He asked still making small circles with his thumb.

"Tickles." She giggled softly until his fingers slid down on her face to rest next to her mouth. Softly he moved his fingers over to her lips and traced their outline as her smile dropped and her lips parted slightly. He found that his own lips parted and he couldn't bring the attention away from hers. He didn't realize he was leaning in until he felt her breath on his face. Realizing she wouldn't feel comfortable from the blush he saw on her face he moved to pull back.

"Don't." Buffy whispered out quickly moving her free hand behind his neck. She wasn't sure why she didn't want him to stop but it didn't matter to her. He made her heart beat fast and she wanted more. She pulled his neck forward until his forehead was resting on hers. "Just don't."

Spike smiled again at the adrenaline Buffy's movements and words caused. He let go of her hand and trailed his own up her arm to wind around her back. The fingers he had been using to trace her he let fall back down to the base of her neck to rest. Buffy moved her newly free hand so it slid under his leather jacket and rested it on his side.

Neither one made a move and Buffy was starting to wonder how long they would just stay in each other's arms before she heard Spike's intake of breath. She felt her own breathe hitch as his face closed in on hers and unapologetically crash into hers. His lips found hers as he wrapped his hands tighter around her moving the one on her chest to behind her neck. She didn't think and just reacted by parting her lips to meet his hungry kisses. It motivated him more and she pulled him tighter. His lips danced around her as he switched tirelessly between her top and bottom lip. Without hesitation his tongue darted forward and slipped against her bottom lip. Without question her mouth opened and he slid it forward, her own tongue battling his. He moaned out slightly and pulled back for a moment realizing he needed to breathe. It was almost funny to him.

"I always did like the way you taste." He grinned and moved back to her mouth not wanting her to push him away for that comment.

"Shut." He kissed her again. "Up." And again. "Spike." And again. She wrapped her teeth around his bottom lip and bit down pulling it away from him to make her point. He groaned out in response.

"Oh Buffy." He moved his mouth down and trailed a kiss down to her neck. It was somewhere where he would have killed to be yesterday, now he was there tasting her, biting her. Not in the way he had originally thought. "The things you do to me." He bit down again darting his tongue forward to swipe across her rain scented skin and wrapped his lips down.

"Now I got your blood going huh?" She moaned out when he sucked down hard on her neck.

"Shut." He moved back up to her mouth to place more hungry kisses. "Up." Another kiss. "Slayer." And another.

He pulled her closer to him lining up their bodies better so no part of them wasn't touching. She noticed just how much she was getting his blood going. His blood was rushing. She couldn't stand it anymore. Spike was pulling them as close as they could be together but it wasn't close enough. She moved her hands up and around Spike's jacket pushing it back on his shoulders until he understood she wanted it off. His hands fell off her and he helped her push the jacket aside. Her hands darted to the front of his vest not taking her mouth off his as he moved his hands to take off her dress. They tumbled down onto a pile of hay laughing as they crashed from their unbalanced movements. Their lips met again in a crash where neither cared to think about what they were doing or why.

They spent what was left of the rain storm in that barn wrapped up in each other's arms indulging in one of the wonders of being human.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** Was giving you guys 3 chapters in one hour too fast for you? Come on, I know you loved it.  
Sorry for the lack of smut. I would but I wanted to keep it T for teen. Your dirty dirty minds will just have to do the work themselves.  
We are nearing the end, and it is sad but we are not done yet! Here is some fluff. Love you guys :)

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that." Buffy's head rested on top of Spike's chest, his arms wrapped around her body, both of them covered in his leather jacket. She kept going through it in her mind. She knew she wanted to, but a big part of her didn't know why she had just allowed that to happen. It was Spike after all. When he kissed her though, it was like something broke loose inside herself. She just stopped thinking and lost herself. She was surprised at how intensely she responded. The most confusing thing was that she was glad it happened. She didn't regret it at all.

Spike looked down at her and back up at the roof of the barn. He wasn't even believing what just happened. Never in a million years would he have expected to do that with a slayer, any slayer, let alone Buffy. It came out of nowhere for him. He kissed her and every repressed feeling he had for her came flooding forward. He didn't hold back and it seemed like she didn't either.

"I know." It was all he could think of to say. He moved one hand to the top of her head and started petting her hair back. He wasn't sure if he was trying to sooth her or himself. A small pang of guilt hit him over the fact that she had a boyfriend. Even if she didn't remember. He knew he probably should have explained that to her before he tried anything but a small part of himself was saying that Melanie probably just got rid of the chump all together. She did say she would do him a favor. That would be a big one. He felt bad, but not too bad. He was Spike after all.

"I don't regret it." Buffy caught herself. She didn't want Spike to think she hated him for it or blamed him. "I wanted to. It's just….I can't believe I wanted to."

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He squeezed one of his hands down on her side.

"Shut up Spike." She laughed as she pushed him back.

"At least we're warm now." He mused trying to bring the Buffy out of her thoughts. It didn't work. It was like she didn't even hear him and she was speaking to herself out loud.

"I know you were a monster. I know you will be one again or some sort of one. But I also know that right now, you're not and I, for some reason, find it easy to forgive what you've done in your past. I can let that all go. So that's why I don't regret it." She spoke as the thoughts popped into her head. "And yeah, I'm warm now. If not itchy. Hay is not a comfy thing." She squirmed as the itchy strands under her poked at her body in places she was not comfortable with them poking.

"Right you are pet." Spike said moving to sit up and find his clothes ignoring what she said about him being a monster, or some sort of one, when they got back. It wouldn't help to dwell on it. He was too euphoric to care about that now. He would enjoy the rest of his day and endure the wrath of the slayer when they got back to the future. Who knew, it could even be fun. He threw Buffy's clothes at her and quickly put on his own, helping her tie off her corset without the usual fight.

"So what's next?" She almost felt silly at asking the question and giggled out a bit. Hormones were still swimming through her. She just wasn't sure what to make of her situation. She hoped the answer wasn't more sex in a barn. Too uncomfortable. But maybe later…

"I think I have an idea." Spike said with a mischievous smile but only took her hand and led her from the barn without the elaboration.

As they walked back into London the sun started to creep out from cracks in the thinning clouds. The entire way Spike kept his hand in hers folding his fingers into hers to hold on tight. She didn't fight him on it. In fact she leaned into it and gripped him back. Something had changed and she was happy about it. She didn't want to know the how or why or even think about the before. She was glad to just focus on the present, something she rarely got to do.

In London Spike made Buffy stay in one of the stores as he said he was going to surprise her with something. Her store hopping was uneventful. She looked at a few things here and there but didn't really have any money to do anything about it. Spike was carrying all they had from his card winnings.

Soon Spike returned with a smile on his face as he gripped her from behind, making her squeal and spin on spot ready to attack.

"Whoa! It's just me love." Spike grabbed her hand from the cocked punching position and brought it down to her side, folding his hand back into hers."

"It's your own fault for sneaking up on me."

"Damn slayer reflexes." He quickly pulled on her hand and wrapped his other arm behind her as his lips found hers for the first time since the barn. He didn't attack her like he did the first time. All the pent up emotion was drained from him, for now. Instead he moved almost teasingly slow against her lips pulling away only when he needed that pesky breathe he kept forgetting he needed. "On second thought, I like them."

"Pig." She laughed out as she leaned up to kiss him again. It was a quickly kiss as he pulled away with a grin on his face and started to pull her out of the store she was in.

"Come on beautiful." He pulled her out onto the street and started to head in a new direction she didn't know.

"Where are we going?" She giggled as he pulled her quicker through the streets weaving in and out of people.

"First, more food. Then, a surprise." He looked back over his shoulder and gave her a wink as she ran up to match his pace and grab him with both arms.

Buffy found herself eating with Spike again in another time period restaurant. This time he ordered them 'fish and chips' and red wine. He still wouldn't spill what the surprise was so she just let it drop and chose to look at him eat instead. It was refreshing to see him eat actual food and enjoy it rather than drinking down his pig's blood.

"Why do they call them chips?" She asked as she picked up one of her french-fries from her basket of food, giving Spike a confused look.

"Before my time love." He shrugged at her and took a long sip of wine. Alcohol was something he would always enjoy, dead or alive.

Buffy rolled her eyes for must have been the millionth time on this trip as she watched Spike finish off his wine. "Has anyone told you you're an alcoholic?" She looked at him pointedly as she took a small sip from her own glass.

"Doesn't matter much when you're dead."

"It still kills brain cells. God knows you need as many as you can keep." She smiled at him a she stuck another fry in her mouth.

"Watch it slayer. You trying to rile me up again?" He smirked at her as he crossed his legs under the table and deliberately ran his foot under her dress and ran it up her calf before pulling back so no one would see. He relished in her intake of breath and the panic that spread across her face as she quickly looked around to make sure no one saw what he just did.

"Spike!" She threw her half eaten fry at him making it bounce off his face and onto the table. She laughed at his mock glare as picked it up between his fingers.

"You just lost this." He lifted it to his lips and placed it between them balancing it like it was one of his cigarettes.

"Give it back." She pouted and held out her hand expectantly loving the way Spike couldn't stop looking at her extended bottom lip.

"Come get it." He leaned forward with the fry bouncing as he spoke. She rolled her eyes yet again but leaned in to grab at it with her own mouth. She ignored the need to make a comment about _Lady and the Tramp_ and instead played along wrapping her lips down but purposefully biting off her end so Spike wouldn't get to feel his lips against hers. "Hey!" He mumbled out over finishing off the bite in his mouth.

"You're ridiculous." She mumbled back finishing off her own food. He gave her a lopsided grin and watched her swallow her food down. The sun was setting now and everything around him felt all the more surreal. He even let himself think of some poetic versus for the moment before Buffy interrupted him. "What?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He wrapped his hand around hers on top of the table and smiled at her blush.

"Not nearly enough."

"Well you look good enough to eat."

"How very _you_ to say that."

"I can do better."

"Can you?" She leaned in across her part of the table and leaned on her other hand waiting for him to continue.

"With the way you look now," He leaned forward and met her eyes in an intense stare, insuring she would believe him and not look away. "In the light of the sunset after a storm. Your hair shining brightly from the light behind you. You're glowing."

"Wow you really are poncey." She joked at she felt her face heat up from her blush. Spike rolled his eyes and started to grab her wine for himself but she caught his hand before he could reach it. "And I love it." She pulled both his hands forward until she was able to reach his face with her own giving him multiple kisses. Spike pulled away first with a slightly blush of his own.

"Finish up pet. We have to get going soon." Buffy didn't ask where they were going knowing that he wasn't going to crack no matter what.

* * *

"We might be dressed a bit out of place, well me more than you, but it doesn't matter. It will be dark in there anyway." Spike was still pulling her by the arm down the street to the unknown destination.

"Where are we going?!" She was dying to know. She was on the point of desperation. "I don't like surprises."

"Well you're going to like this. We're almost there." He wound her around the next corner and Buffy found herself facing a crowd of the Victorian dressed men and women, all lined up and standing around a very large, artistic looking building. Looking up she could see the name of the building printed in large letters above the crowd: _The Royal Lyceum and Opera House_.

"Don't worry, it's not just opera." Buffy looked up at him over her shoulder still stunned at the fact that Spike brought her to a theatre house.

"I had no idea you were a fan of theatre."

"I've been known to enjoy a play or two. I used to not have Passions you know. Besides, let's me make fun of the men wearing the tights." Buffy laughed at his comments and looked back at the crowd in front of her. She knew it wasn't something she would probably willingly do, go to a theatre show, but she would try it if Spike wanted to. "Now I know you're not one for this sort of thing," He read her mind. "I'm not usually either. But how would your watcher feel if he found out you visited Victorian London and didn't see Henry Irving or a Shakespeare show?"

"Henry Irving?"

"Famous actor. Rumor has it he's Dracula."

"Dracula? I met Dracula."

"Me and him were foes once."

"You and Irving?"

"Dracula."

"So are they the same person or what?"

"I'll let you decide." He winked at her and pulled her towards the crowd.

"What are we seeing?" She asked pulling back a bit. She was worried because he said Shakespeare. She wasn't much for having to think when watching something. She didn't think Shakespeare would be a good idea for her.

"_Much Ado About Nothing._"

"Much a who about what?"

"Don't worry, it's funny." He grabbed her arm and forced her to follow him towards the theatre and she followed apprehensively.

* * *

The show was long, the lighting was gas, the seats hurt, and it was in a language Buffy didn't really understand very well but she was surprised at how much she enjoyed herself and how she laughed out with the rest of the audience. Currently she was talking about what she just saw with Spike as he walked her off in some direction. She didn't know where, nor did she really care. The night was bright from the large moon and she was too happy to worry about where they were going next.

"Everything was so complicated. How anyone ended up with the right person I'll never know."

"I think that's the point." Spike said quickly grabbing Buffy by her hand and folding it in his own. He could feel the cold of the night start to creep up in himself and he could feel it on her hand. Soon they would be warm though. No point in walking out in the moonlight, he got that every night.

"Shakespeare is one smart cookie." Buffy slid her fingers between Spike and squeezed, trying to ignore the cold seeping into her from the air and focus on the warmth coming from his hand.

"I bet I could tell you who your favorite was."

"Oh yeah?"

"You are a Beatrice through and through."

"Well if I'm her then you are definitely Benedick."

"Is that right pet?" Spike smiled over at her and stopped their walked to warp around the front of her, warming her with his own body heat, or what was left of it. Small puffs of smoke were coming out of his mouth every time he breathed. Buffy blushed slightly at the insinuation and leaned up to kiss the man leaning into her. As soon as their lips met she could feel the warmth in her chest grow and move through her body. She pressed in tighter and pushed the kiss farther groaning when Spike pulled away, taking his heat with him. "I got another surprise for you."

"You know, this was supposed to be your day, not mine."

"Just shut up, here." He pulled a small box out from his leather coat and handed it over to her. She took it with a curious gleam in her eye.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

She slid the top open on the box and was greeted by two small earrings gleaming in the moonlight. She picked one up and out of the box to see it more clearly. It clasped with a small loop, it was small enough to fit on her ear without dangling. The earing itself was cut in the shape of a multi-leaf flower with three layers. The first two base layers were artistically carved to look like golden rose petals, it looked to be real gold, and the third layer was a diamond cut red ruby glimmering against the gold backdrop.

"O my god. Spike." She gaped with her mouth open at the beautiful jewel in her hand. He must have picked it up when he found out about the show.

"It was my mother's idea. She actually said to get us some engagement rings but I didn't think you'd take too kindly to that." He felt like a small school boy for blabbering but he couldn't help it. Buffy just looked so happy at something he did, the pride welled up inside him and he shyly smiled at the ground.

"They're beautiful." She gaped again and started to put the one she was holding back down into the box with its match.

"You like them?"

"I love them." She smiled up at him glad that his mother was such a wonderful woman. That and Spike wasn't turning out to be so bad himself.

"Well put them on then. It's something to remember your time here. That is if you want." Buffy didn't say anything but pulled back her hair, giving Spike the box while she clasped her new gift in her ears. She would make sure to keep this for only special occasions. She would not be slaying in something this expensive. As she finished she stepped back and pulled her hair away.

"Well?"

Spike looked her over in the moonlight noticing how her new earrings matched her red dress and how adorable she looked with her hair pulled back. A part of him expected her to reject the earrings completely. He was taken aback that she had been so willing to put them on and like them as she seemed to. She looked wonderful. "Gorgeous." He whispered out taking in all of her again.

She walked up to him and placed both hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I meant the earrings." She smirked up at him as he leaned in towards her face.

"I meant you." He whispered back as he claimed her lips again.

* * *

**AN:** I'm a theatre major in college (yes I know I'm screwed) and so I can tell you for fact's sake that the theatre they attended (later renamed Lyceum Theatre) was run by Henry Irving at the time. Yes he was a famous actor and so were other members of his family (his son more so, blah, blah, blah). He was the first actor to be knighted (so that Sir to you) and he acted in many Shakespeare productions. Rumor actually does have it that the character of Dracula was based off of him. So I couldn't resist not having him be a part of this story. You just learned a fun vamp fact. You are welcome.

If you have any questions about _Much Ado_ that you don't want to look up, feel free to ask me. Beatrice and Benedick were a couple that ended up together. They were witty and snarky with each other, tiptoeing around their feeling for the other, until they ended up admitting how they felt in the end. (Very much like a couple we all know ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** You will be getting the rest of the story tonight. Prepare to be bombarded. Also that makes me slightly more lazy with editing. Fair warning.

* * *

Eventually their kiss had to break as they were getting far too worked up for not being in their own room, or even in a building, and the cold was creeping around them again. Buffy's shivers sent Spike into protective mode and he pulled back to lead them back to the direction of the council. He didn't want this night to end but they only had so much time left. He wanted to spend his last hours wrapped up with the slayer.

The walk to the council was quick and they found themselves on the street of the library. They didn't pass many people along the way as it was very late at night. But there across from the library was a crowd of five people. All were men leaning against the walls of a building, smoking and talking. Buffy's instincts started to kick in as one of them turned to face the two of them. These weren't people. These were vampires.

"Spike-"

"I see it." Spike wrapped his arm around her and moved to walk on the other side of the street. If they could make it to Norman's home than they wouldn't be able to get to them. As they walked to the other side, the vampires followed and they found themselves easily surrounded before they even made it to the library alley. "Bloody Hell." Spike whispered out glancing at the men surrounding them. There was no way out of this circle without a fight. "Can we help you?" Spike growled out, strategizing the fight in his head. He could feel Buffy tense up beside him, ready for what was to come.

"You the slayer?" The vampire standing in front of them asked. He was the biggest of them all. If he were dressed according to their times he could easily be pictured in biker gear.

"I might be. Who are you?" Buffy stepped forward with her arms crossed. She wasn't about to let this vamp intimidate her.

"Friends of Fredrick. He told us he would be here. Something about taking over the council. Said he had a rouge slayer and a vamp on his side."

"Poncey?!" Spike yelled out stepping up to Buffy's side.

"Seems like he was right about the poncey, not so right about the vamp." The friend of Fredrick said sniffing the air at Spike. He could tell he was human. He continued before Spike could yell back at him. "We figured we'd meet up with Fredrick. It looks like Fredrick's not here."

"Looks like." Buffy said glancing around her. She knew where every vampire was and she knew she needed a weapon and soon.

"It's not like Fredrick, to not let his presence be known. Knowing him he would have let you fight until the council was won, then he would have killed you off. He's not one to trust a slayer or her vampire pet. Now, it looks like the council is not taken over. And it looks like you two are still kicking."

"What can I say? Change of plans."

"Well then it seems our plans have also changed."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"We were here to join you. Seems now, we're here to kill you."

Without hesitation all vampires crowded down and around the two in the middle. Buffy easily punched the man in front of her, kicking him back out of the circle and she turned to face the other two descending down on her. Each jump she took landed another kick and made them each stumble back as the same three, including the one who did the talking, kept running back at her.

Spike was furious to say the least. Not only was he made that his perfect night was ruined but also because he wasn't being as useful as he normally would. Each punch that the vamps landed on him hurt more than they should have. He had a high pain tolerance but he wasn't sure he could handle more than the two he was fighting. He could only spare passing glances to make sure Buffy was still okay. His own punches didn't land like they used to either but he still managed to hold his ground.

"Buffy. I don't mean to be a bother. But could you bloody well kill some of them?!" Spike shouted out after a vamp punched his face in causing him to stumble back and slam into a wall. He only managed to doge an attack by the other vamp.

"Working on it!" She shouted back as she continued to fight off the others. She was slowly leading them towards the alley where she knew the wooden box was splintered open. As she started to run back she could hear two vamps following. Spike had run out to slow them from following but only managed to trip one of them. She slid down and picked up a stake handing off from the box, easily ripping it off. Turning she faced the vamp closes to her and it was almost too easy as the stake landed in his heart and he turned to dust. When the dust cleared she could see the other vamp running back to the other three that were fighting Spike. He was just managing to doge each of their blows, he wasn't able to give any of his own with the way they were surrounding him.

"Boss! She's got a stake!" The one running came to the group and she saw the one who talked look up glance at the stake in her hand.

"Boys, grab and go!" The boss shouted out to the group. Buffy ran up to Spike's side and started to help deflect the blow of another vampire. She started flipping away from one of his kicks when she heard Spike yell out. She quickly turned to see the boss vampire had slammed his fist into the side of his head. Spike's hat fell off as his head lulled forward and he became unconscious.

"Spike!" She called out and started running forward but fell flat on her face when the vamp she forgot about attacked her from behind. As she pushed up off the ground she could see Spike's body being carried off by the remaining vampires. She started to run after him but was too focused on where they were going to see the boss vampire who jumped out and pushed her down a flight of stairs she hadn't seen before. These stairs led to a basement level of the house next to the library. She crashed down and heard his quick laugh before she pushed herself up and bolted up the steps. Looking around she couldn't see a thing. She was alone. No vampires. No Spike. She started to run in the direction she saw them headed but couldn't see where they had gone.

"Spike!" She yelled out knowing it was pointless with him being unconscious. She yelled out in frustration as she ran forward. She had completely lost them. Turning around she could see this was the end of her knowing where she was too. If she went any further, she would be lost. She didn't know London past this point.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered out to no one. She knew that they would be sent back in a few hours but she wasn't sure what would happen if Spike was dead. Could Melanie bring him back or would she just let him be dead? She had to find him before their time was up but she had no idea where to look. She could go back to Norman but she was sure he wouldn't be of much help. The only other people and places she knew around here were the Moore home, which would be of no help at all, the theatre she just attended, the food places Spike took her, that barn, and the demon bar. She shook her head and smiled a bit to herself. Of course! They were demons. Naturally they took him somewhere near the bar. It's not like they would have homes to take him. Even so someone at the bar must know where they went.

She turned back to reach the council. She remembered how to get there from the Moore house and she knew how to get to the Moore house from the council. She was about to turn the first corner to go towards the house when she saw something reflect on the side of the street. Walking quickly over to it she could see Spike's lighter gleaming against the ground. He must have gotten it out when they were fighting, hoping to use it against the vamps. Reaching down and putting it down the front of her dress, because of the lack of pockets, she turned and stomped on with a purpose. There was no way these vamps were going to ruin her night.

* * *

Spike woke with a hard wooden ground under his body. He groaned as he sat up. It felt like his chip had been activated his head was pounding so bad. Looking around he saw a dark room with the only light coming from a small window. A tall man, he assumed was one of the vampires that grabbed him, was standing staring at him. Before he could say anything the vamp walked over and landed a hard kick in Spike's stomach making him fall over again.

"Ugh! Hell!" Spike grumbled out as he tried to push himself back up again. Another kick landed in his stomach and he swore he heard a small crack as pain radiated from his chest and he fell on his back. "Would you stop that!" He yelled from his new position, not bothering to get up.

"Who are you?" Another voice sounded from within the room but Spike's sides hurt too much to try and lean to see who it was.

"What?" He coughed back as another shock wave of pain sounded through his chest.

"See, things in this town run a certain way. I know who everyone is, I know why they're here, I know what they're doing. What I don't understand is how you and your slayer managed to wiggle through under my nose." The vampire walked forward to reveal his face. It was the boss vamp from their earlier scuffle.

"What are you the mafia?" Spike wanted to laugh but his instincts told him not to. He was out powered here and outnumbered. As a human with kicked in sides, there was no way he could take both these vamps.

"So I ask you again," The vamp continued without answering Spike. "Who are you?"

"And why should I tell you anything? You just plan on killing me right?" Spike's mind was racing. Even if he did tell these vamps what was going on, it was very possible they wouldn't believe him. It was also possible that they wouldn't care enough to try. There were going to kill him no matter what. That's just what demons do.

"Oh no, then there would be no reason for your slayer to come. If she has the smallest idea that she can save you, she'll stick around. They have a weakness for humans, slayers do." The vamp started to light up a cigarette, spilling some light through the room.

"You don't know the half of it." Spike laughed out and yelled out as the other vamp in the room brought his fist across his face. Spike found his vision started to blur and the moonlight started to fade as the blackness took over.

"Let me know when he's up." The boss vamp spoke as he walked out of the room. The door slamming was the last thing Spike heard before he passed out again.

* * *

Buffy found herself outside of the demon bar yet again. She was determined to find Spike no matter what the cost. Sure, if she were thinking straight she would be telling herself that she was outnumbered and that there was no point because they probably already killed him, or even turned him. That would be slightly funny actually. If they turned Spike back. The thought brought a small smile to her face before she remembered that it was more likely they'd kill him. Without another thought she slammed in through the front door to find every demon in the bar turning to face her.

There were a lot of vampires and other demons in the bar that night. It was the time they came out to play after all.

"Listen up!" Buffy yelled to the room. Everyone froze unsure of who this girl was or if they were, they were too scared to move. She slammed the door behind her barricading it with her body. "I need some help in finding a certain someone. Fredrick's men took him and so I need to find out where they are. Someone here is going to help me. Who is it?!" She didn't even need to hope she sounded threatening.

"Slayer." Someone whispered out.

Everyone reacted to that by either being too shocked to answer her or they looked very disinterested. She stormed up to the bar, everyone watching, and grabbed a bottle of some kind of alcohol. Popping the top off with her teeth she started to dump it walking her way across back to the door. "Someone here has go to know something. So tell me or you'll all go up in flames!" She yelled out as she fished out Spike's silver lighter and lit it above her head. She held it down starting to bend over before someone yelled out.

"Wait!" A small boy vampire yelled from the back of the bar. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes but his seemed to be the widest. "I know Fredrick!" He started to walk forward slowly, uneasy at the sight of the flame in her hand. She watched him carefully as she popped the top back on the lighter and pulled her hand back to her hip.

"Take me to him and I won't kill you or anyone else in this bar." The boy started walking forward carefully again but stopped when another vamp called out from behind.

"Why should we believe you?" He yelled out. Buffy looked over at him with a glare and walked forward grabbing the young vamp by the arm, dragging him towards the door.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered as she led the young vamp into the alley, leaving the bar before the others would gang up on her. "Lead me there or I will stake you." She said simply pushing the young vamp in front of her. He cocked his head back to look at her quickly.

"Are you really the slayer?"

"Yup." She said without enthusiasm. She was too worried about Spike to care what this little vamp had to say.

"You know you were wrong. About Fredrick. It's not his men. He works for the boss." So maybe that vamp had been exaggerating about being friends of Fredrick.

"You work for him too?"

"Maybe."

"Who is he?

"Drogan. He runs this place."

"Is that where you're taking me?"

"I'm sure the boss would want to know if a slayer was in town." The vamp responded with a small smile and a nod in her direction. She ignored him knowing that his motivations didn't matter. It only mattered that she reached Spike.


	33. Chapter 33

Another pain radiated through him when he woke. This time he didn't push up like he did before and instead chose to glance around the dark room where he laid. He heard the door open and close and he heard voices beyond that but nothing else. He must have been out for a while because the moon was now showing through the window. He only had a few hours before it set. That was the amount of time he had to stall before Melanie sent him back. Just then the door reopened and two vampire figures walked in. Both were the same from before, the one who did the kicking and the boss.

"I'm starting to think we got off on the wrong foot. I am Drogan. Now are you willing to tell me who you are or shall I have my boy here carve a new name into your skin?" Spike tilted up his aching head to see the other vamp twisting a small knife in between his hands. He flopped his head back down. He already got stabbed once this week.

"I'm Spike. Lovely to meet you." He sarcastically drawled out on the floor. There was no point in lying about who he was. He wouldn't know of someone who didn't exist.

"Spike. That's an odd name. How'd you acquire it?"

"Oh you know. The fun way." Spike with his soul didn't actually believe that anymore but when dealing with vamps, its best not to play the goody-goody.

"Elaborate for me." Spike sighed ignoring the pain from his chest. He definitely had a cracked rib. Well, he was supposed to be stalling until the sun came up. That or when Buffy found him. But he doubted she would be able to find him. He didn't even know where he was. He also didn't want her to come if she could help it. He didn't want her to be in any danger.

"When I was a scary little creature of the night like you I had a thing for railroad spikes."

"You are not a vampire." Drogan leaned over into Spike's line of sight and he could see the confusion on his face.

"Thanks mate. I didn't know." His sarcasm was abruptly stopped when the other man kicked in his side. Luckily it wasn't he side with the cracked rib but it still hurt like Hell.

"You were a vampire but then you turned human? How did that happen?"

Spike glared at the man leaning above him. He could tell him but a part of him thought that would be a very bad idea. They already screwed up this timeline enough, who knew what would happen if vamps found out about turning human again. Either it could be really good or it would be really, really bad.

"Why you want to know?" Spike tried anyway. It didn't lead to a punch or a kick but the vamp above him turned away thinking.

"I bet it was that slayer of yours. You two were too close for comfort. Did she turn you human just to be with you?" Spike ignored his question but it didn't seem to matter. "Well, we'll just find out when she gets here."

"What makes you think she's coming?" Spike groaned out on the floor as the man above him kicked in his side again for no apparent reason.

"Have you forgotten already what being like us feels like? We hear everything." Drogan turned toward the other vamp in the room. "Watch him. I'm going to meet our slayer guest." Spike watched as he leaned in to say something to the other vamp that he couldn't hear and left the room. The other vamp stood over him twirling the knife between his fingertips.

* * *

Buffy followed the young vamp to a large mansion outside of the city. It took her a lot longer to get there than she wanted. It had been hours since Drogan and his vamps had taken Spike. Horrific visions of what they could be doing to him ran through her mind. She had to force herself to stay focus and attentive on the vamp in front of her.

"Here we are." The young boy turned to face her with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. He obviously felt safe now that he was near his boss. That wasn't going to stop Buffy.

"Thanks." She muttered as she quickly stabbed him with her stake. He obviously wasn't expecting it and poofed with a look of shock on his face. She could feel bad that he helped her but she was sure she didn't need another vampire with what she was about to face. This place looked huge.

Walking up to the large double doors she could see two well-built vamps guarding. She walked up with her stake at hand but both stepped back and opened the door for her. It looked like they had been expecting her. She eyed them cautiously but continued to enter the house being met by yet another vampire. She quickly wondered if she should turn back and find Spike a different way but heard the resounding close of the double doors behind her.

"Slayer I presume?" An elderly woman vampire nodded her head at her. Buffy looked her over and she nodded again. "This way. He is expecting you."

Buffy followed the elderly woman back through the mansion past some stairs leading to the next floor. Buffy would have been astounded at the sight of the Victorian décor if she had not been so focused on finding Spike and getting them both out alive. They only had a few hours left. She needed to know he was safe. Soon the woman stopped outside another set of double doors and pushed them in to reveal a very large dining room. Buffy pushed her way in still holding onto the stake her hand in a guarded position. Opposite the end of the very large dining table stood the vampire that Buffy had talked to in the alley. It was Drogan.

"Slayer. Please come in. Would you like a drink?" He asked turning and nodding towards a table on one side of the room that held multiple bottles.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy growled out searching the room for any other presences.

"Right to the point aren't we? Well then, I'll get to mine. Sit." He said walking closer.

"Forgive me if I don't trust a vampire with a dining table. I'll stand." She poised herself and tensed up the closer he walked. Soon he stopped getting closer and moved to pour himself another drink. "Now where is Spike."

"Oh, he's not far."

"I want to see him."

"Don't worry. He's alive. In fact I plan on keeping him that way. After all, it's not every day a vampire gets turned into a human." Buffy wanted to know how he knew that but decided it wasn't wise to change the subject.

"So why don't you give him to me and we can all go home. Alive and well, not dusty." Now she was the one starting to descend on him.

"Do you think you should be making threats? You are in my home, outnumbered, all alone."

"I think threats suit me. Now tell me where he is."

"He's in that room. Through that door, first door on the left." He spoke with nonchalance as he pointed to a door behind him. It was the door he was looking at when Buffy first entered the room. "Do you know why I tell you this?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "You can't escape. You came here knowing you wouldn't be able to stop me and you would probably die all to save him. You have a weakness for him. That being said, I want to keep him as collateral. I don't want a slayer messing with what I have built here. I'm also very interested to know how you managed to turn him human. I figure I can torture the answer out of him. Either he will crack or you will from knowing your lover's in pain. He is human after all, the tolerance goes down. He can die now. So you can know that no harm will come to him, as long as he cooperates, and leave my city. Or you can try and fail to rescue him. I will then commence with the torture this very night pulling all information out of him that I can. And I will. You two are close. He must know a lot about slayers and the council and witchcraft to go that far if you managed to turn him human. I will get every bit of information from him, take down the council, and laugh as I slit his human throat. You will die knowing what will happen to him. You will die having known you killed him. Is that something you want?"

Buffy stared at the vampire open mouthed. She felt like she was in a bad movie or something, being threatened in this way. So what this Drogan was saying was that she could either; let them keep Spike as their pet, leave him here to die, and never hear from her again, or she could try and rescue him, risking her own life and his. In either situation they were going to torture him for information. A part of Buffy knew that they only had a few more hours to go and that they would be saved by Melanie but she was also terrified. She had no reason to trust what this man said. If she left Spike here, he would most likely stay alive for a few hours but those hours would be full of pain. That and she was sure they would not let her actually leave, torturing her as well. She could try and rescue him, taking down as many vamps as she could, so he wouldn't feel the pain of torture. It also terrified her to think of Melanie leaving them. Sure she had agreed but what if she found out they were tied up in some vampire mansion? She would know they had no leverage over her anymore with no access to the council and they would be left to be tortured for the rest of their life. Buffy decided. She couldn't risk leaving Spike here. The both needed to find a way back to the council. It was risky but so was trusting Melanie.

"And you yelled at me for making threats." She sarcastically spoke as her mind raced. Purely on instinct she reached for the bottle of whatever Drogan was drinking and smashed it over his head. The liquid spilled out over his body and with her slayer reflexes she pulled out Spike's lighter and lit the alcohol soaked vampire.

"You Bitch!" He screamed out as his body turned to dust. He had clearly underestimated her. That kind of power could go to a man's head.

Turning now she grabbed two other bottles of alcohol and started to dump them in a line across the room. The double doors opened and a swarm of vamps crowded into the room. She winked at them as she bent down and quickly set the room on fire. There was no way they'd be crossing that.

"You know, this thing is quite handy." She said with a smile to the mass of vamps that were stopped by her wall of fire. All glared at her and she watched at the furniture started to burn. She was sure the mansion would burn to the ground now. She just had to get Spike out.

Turning she bolted for the door glad to see the first door on the left. She figured she should check the others for any sign of vampires but wasn't sure if she would find more than she could take. All that mattered was finding Spike. With that in mind she opened the door and stormed in.

"Spike!" She yelled out his name as soon as she saw him lying down on his back. It was obvious he was in a large amount of pain when his head snapped up to see who had come in.

"Buffy look-!" He yelled to her but didn't catch what he said because something hit her across the head. She stumbled in the rest of the way into the room as a vampire closed the door behind her. She turned and blocked his threat of a knife she saw coming straight for her. She rolled away from him, trying to keep him between her and Spike.

"Spike are you okay?" She didn't look back at him wanting to keep her eyes on her target.

"Bloody peachy." He mumbled out darting his eyes between her and the vamp with the knife. He also kept a watch on the door. He could swear he smelt something burning.

Buffy was fighting with a strong purpose as she continued to block and kick against the vamp. She tossed him and punched him but he was also fighting hard. She didn't have any witty comments for this fight. After multiple punches to the face she was through with it.

Apparently so was the vampire. He rushed around her and towards Spike on the floor. Spike groaned out as the vamp lifted him up, holding his arms behind him. The vampire's face shifted into its demon form as he bit down into Spike's neck. Spike yelled out at the bite but was in too much pain to push back. He felt the vamp start to suck out his blood.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled out gasping out at the pain.

That was it for Buffy. She ran over and picked up the vamp from Spike, slamming the vampire against the floor and repeatedly smashing his head against the it until his head slumped to the side. With one more glance in his direction she stood up and turned to help Spike who was currently groaning into a sitting position.


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh god Spike." She knelt down, dropping her stake, and wrapped her arm around his body, flinching as he did.

"I'm fine pet. Let's just get out of here." He started to use Buffy's body to help himself stand but yelled out at the movement. Buffy ignored asking if he was fine again because she knew he had too much pride to say anything.

"Well I kind of burned that way down." She said with a small smile towards the door.

"My little pyro." Spike tried to wink but found his eye was already closed too much due to the swelling. She ignored his comment but instead leaned in for a very quick gentle kiss on his bottom lip. She was too happy that he was alive and she couldn't help herself.

"The window it is." She said as she started to support Spike on his way over. He hobbled with her and grunted as he went but didn't object out loud.

Buffy pushed open the window and looked out to see the grass below. They were only on the first story so it was only a few feet down but she was sure it would be a lot farther for Spike in his current state. Also from the window she could see the smoke billowing into the sky. The house had definitely caught. That must have been why no one had come after her. She could also see some vampire bodies jumping from the house and running back towards where the young vamp had brought her from. For some vamps it was already too late and their body dissolved before it hit the ground. Off in the distance she could see the forest surrounding the mansion. That was probably their best bet for not running into any other vamps. They must have traveled far.

"Come on. I'll help you down." She turned to Spike who tripped slightly forward and landed in her outstretched arms. "See, I got you." She smiled up at him as he moved a hand up to brush some of the hair out of her face.

She started to lean up to kiss him again when he gripped her tighter. Too tight. He screamed out in pain and Buffy pulled back to see the vamp she beat to unconsciousness, conscious on the floor. He was holding the hilt of the knife he had been attacking her with only she couldn't see the blade. The blade was stuck deep in Spike's leg. She ran quickly around him and grabbed the stake she had dropped earlier and pounced on the vampire. To move away from her the knife slid with him making Spike scream out again, leaning against the windowsill. In a second the vamp poofed out from under her, pulling the knife out with him. She turned to Spike to see the crippling amount of pain he was in. She couldn't worry about that yet. They had to get out of there or they were going to be burned alive.

"Come on." She said trying to be soothing as she started to help him climb out. They both made it to the ground in one piece and she grabbed him as best as she could trying to lead him from the mansion. The woods were only a hundred feet away and they needed to get there soon.

Spike was biting his tongue down to keep the pain inside. Each step brought a new wave of anguish. Each breath made it feel like his chest was doomed to collapse. He gripped tightly onto Buffy using her as his anchor. Adrenaline was pumping through him making it easier for him to run even on his stabbed leg. He could feel warm liquid gushing from the wound and slipping down his thigh. They only had a few hours left. He just had to make it till then. Buffy would make sure of it.

Buffy sighed in relief after they reached the woods. She used herself and the trees to help Spike move into the dark cover until they couldn't be seen. She was sure a vamp would be able to smell the blood though, if one came by. Her instincts told her no vamp would. They would all be too concerned about the fire and the death of their leader. It would be chaos out there.

She helped Spike sit down and lean against a tree, trying to not let his cries hurt her. She sat down next to him and for the first time could actually see how badly he was hurt. In the moonlight coming in from between the trees above she could see his face with one eye swollen almost completely shut. The bruises were forming quickly and they were dark. There were cuts on his temple, probably caused from hitting the ground. She knew he was hurting in the chest from when she tried to drag him to the window so she could only imagine how badly that was bruised. Then she turned her attention to the thing he was gripping for life. His leg. Blood was pouring over his hand and falling onto the dirt below. This was so much more blood than his first stab wound. It was too much blood.

"I'm fine pet." He breathed out with shakily. There was no real point in lying but he didn't want her to worry. "Just a scratch." He laughed out a bit but winced when he did so feeling the pain in his chest again.

"Just a scratch." She said with a shake of her head. "I could kill you." She reached up and quickly removed the tie from around his neck trying to not touch his chest too much. She wrapped the tie around his leg above his wound and tied it off as tight as she could.

"Thought we weren't doing death threats." She looked up into his face and felt a new wave of pain herself. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must have went through in that time she was gone. If only she had gotten there sooner.

"Spike, I-" She began to apologize for being so late but he cut her off.

"You don't look so good yourself." He reached out and touched one of her cheeks, bringing it out for her to see the red dripping down. She didn't even realize she was hurt. "You didn't get bit did you?"

"No but you did." She reached out and pulled back his jacket to carefully reveal the two new puncture wounds he obtained.

"Damn this being human. I forgot what that felt like." He joked with her but she could hear the pain in his voice. She moved her hand to cover his covering the wound on his leg.

"We'll just wait till sunrise and then we'll get you all cleaned up. You'll be fine. Good as new." Buffy wasn't sure who she was trying to comfort more, herself or Spike. She looked up at Spike to see the small smile on his face. She returned it and moved her other hand to find his. He squeezed it with his own and laughed a bit, holding back the pain.

"What?" She asked feeling her body shake. She didn't want to crumble now but she was so nervous. It was just an hour or two more. That was all they needed.

"I used to get your heart racing with fighting. Now I can do it with a simple touch."

"You can do a lot more than that." She giggled back at him wondering why she was laughing. It was just so funny to her that it took her this long to finally be with Spike like this and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Too bad I'm all banged up. I really would have liked to test that theory." He slid his thumb around on her hand knowing that he couldn't move it up without it hurting. She blushed at him before responding.

"Maybe when we get back."

"When we get back. Yeah." Spike said the words and tried to be as convincing as he could. He didn't want Buffy to worry but he could feel the blood rushing out from between his fingers and start to run against hers. He was already drained from the bite of the vampire. He didn't know how much blood had left. It wouldn't be enough to last the night. He wouldn't be going home.

Buffy moved closer to him desperately wanting to wrap him up in her arms and take away his pain. He was trying so hard to fight it but she could see it. A sticky warmth was starting to touch her hand that was holding onto his over his leg and she started to panic. She had to focus on what they were saying. The night would end soon enough and everything would be fine.

"Maybe we could talk to Melanie. Maybe she would let you come back, as a human."

"What use am I as a human? I mean just look at what happened." Spike tried to smile but felt his face falter. It wasn't a joke no matter how much he wanted it to be.

"You're of use to me." Buffy leaned in closer but kept a fair distance from his body, trying to feel his warmth without hurting him.

"Thanks love, but I've lived too long as a vampire. I wouldn't know how to live like a human."

"You could learn again."

"And you'd be the one teaching me?"

"Obviously." She smiled wider at his joking tone. For a split second she forgot about the pain he was in.

He saw her smile and returned it. The heat from his leg was unrelenting, slowly streaming out and pooling around his thigh. He quickly glimpsed down, not letting Buffy see his look. There was far too much blood. He wasn't going to make it. He couldn't let her know that. He was in too much pain for her to be in pain too. He didn't know what he'd do if she started to get upset. It was best to let her cling onto the hope. To let her be happy. That was the last thing he wanted to see her. Happy.

"If I were to find a way to be human again and I did it, do you think you could ever forgive me? For all that I did as William the Bloody."

"Spike, I've already forgiven you. I know why you killed. You didn't do it for the thrill or fun like you tell people. You did it for the control. To be on top for once because all your life people kicked you down. You were a vampire. Keeping that in mind I do. You could change. You could be something if you tried."

"You really think I could be something?"

"I do. I believe in you Spike." Spike felt a heart wrenching pull in his chest from her confession. The slayer believed in him. Nothing would have made him feel happier.

"What are we going to do now? When we get back I mean." Buffy took her free hand and moved it up to Spike's face. Sweat was starting to pool on his brow and she started to wipe it back for him.

"I think we'll figure it out when we get there." He let her speak, let her think about the future. She would be able to live without him. She was strong. She could figure out what to do when she got back.

"Does that mean you'll want to remember?" She moved her hand back onto the top of his head and gently moved around feeling for any wounds that could hurt him further.

"Being human for a day, snogging and making love to the slayer? Yeah I think I'll want to remember that."

Buffy smiled out when he said 'making love'. She never thought she would have heard that come out of his lips. She thought shagging was one of the only terms he knew. "I think I'll want to remember that too."

"Well I'm a hard one to forget." He smiled over at her glad she was so close to him. He could start to see the dark spots returning to the outside edges of his vision as more blood pooled in the dirt.

"Spike?" Buffy looked very worried as she leaned in closer putting her hand on the side of Spike's head to look at him better. He had started to lose focus in his vision and she was worried he would pass out. "Do you need to sleep before Melanie comes? Humans don't normally stay awake for a whole day like we did."

"Don't know if I want to." Spike mentally kicked himself for making Buffy worry and meaningfully met her eyes thinking on his feet.

"Why not?" She asked even more worried than before.

"If I sleep, you might. And you snore."

"I do not!" She giggled glad that was his response. Even if she still felt a small pull in her gut.

"Oh I beg to differ. If it wasn't for your smell, I would think I had a pig in the bed." Spike gave her his best cocky smirk glad to see it still had the same effect.

"The way I smell?" She asked wondering if he was so tired he was getting loopy.

"We all smell like something. Vamps are good at that you know."

"Well what do I smell like?"

"Sweat. Mostly."

"Ew. Spike!" He grinned at her outburst glad that his face was hurting less than the rest of him.

"You slay a lot. I only really see you when you are patrolling or hitting me, so yeah sweat." She gave him a look that said she was getting annoyed and he smiled back. "That and vanilla."

"Vanilla?" She asked leaning in close again.

"Vanilla." It was one of the things he would miss most. That is if he could remember things where he was going. He hoped he could. Maybe then, Hell wouldn't be so bad. As long as he could remember just a bit of Buffy.

"Wanna know why you smell like?" He knew she was trying to keep the subject light and keep him distracted from his wounds. He tried to let it work but he couldn't help but feel his pulse slowing.

"Probably not."

"Cigarettes, which ew. And leather."

"Sounds about right." He leaned his head back against the tree and dragged in a shaky breath that racked his core. More black dots scattered over his vision. He couldn't stall with their small banter. He had to say what he wanted to. This would be his last chance. He reached up and grabbed her hand from his face and leaned his head back up to face her. "This trip, even though I got stabbed, twice, and I got bit, and we fought, it doesn't matter. I'm so glad I made that wish. I'm glad it happened even if you're not. Or weren't. This day has been the best day of my entire existence and I will not forget it. I don't want you to forget it either. No matter what happens, just remember how I am now. Don't remember me just as the evil William the Bloody. Just please let a small part of you remember. I really do have these thoughts and feelings normally but…you know...vampire. But I want to be better for you so, let yourself believe I can. I know you said you believe in me and I don't want to lose that Buffy. I need you."

"I promise. I will never forget." Buffy leaned in forgetting his pain at the need to touch him. She leaned in and slowly met his lips with her own moving gently against his bruises. His lips opened to hers and she found her eyes started to well with tears. The way he spoke made her think something terrible was going to happen. She had been in enough tragic situations to know. She couldn't lose him.

Pulling back slightly she found that tears had indeed spilled over and were starting to run down her face. Spike looked at her with a sad smile and she could see his own eye glimmering in the moonlight. He wasn't letting any spill over though. She pulled in a breath meeting his gaze with her watery eyes.

"So, were you really obsessed with me as much as you said you were?" She asked with a small smile wanting to laugh at how stupid that must have sounded. She couldn't' laugh though. Not when she felt his blood under her hand, still gripping him as tight as she could. Only an hour or so left. Melanie would be there any minute.

"Of course I was." Spike said reaching up with his free hand and ignoring the pain in his chest to rub her face. He wiped away every tear that fell with his thumb.

"You know, it's just…It reminds me of something you said earlier."

"What was that?" She shook her head slightly to get rid of the tears so she could meet his gaze without the fuzzy barrier. She needed him to understand.

"Being consumed by a person."

"With the kicking and the scratching?" He smiled up at her still making circles on her face. That was another thing he would miss. The slayer was always a good one when it came to the arguments. Even if neither of them knew why they were arguing in the first place.

"It's blood. It's not safe."

"Passion and need."

"It's taking a chance."

With that Buffy closed the distance between their faces again and had to control herself as she moved her lips on his. She grabbed his face with her hand to keep herself from hurting him too much and she could feel his need as he kissed her back. He moved frantically, ignoring any pain or the taste of blood, and pulled her as tight as he could against him. With every movement he needed to feel her. He needed to know she was there. He needed to know she loved him in the way he loved her.

Spike pulled back slowly resting his forehead on Buffy's when he realized he felt less pain than he should. Looking down he could see his pool of blood had turned into a lake. The pain in his chest was receding and he was becoming more and more tired with every passing second. He moved his hand back on Buffy and started to trace the small earrings he bought her attached to her lobe. His vision watered as he felt the hot tears spill down his face. He couldn't hold on any longer.

He took his hand off his leg, knowing it was no use, and moved it to the other side of Buffy's face. Confused she moved her hand down to where his had been trying to apply the pressure before he took it off but he quickly grabbed her hand and held it against his chest. Any pain he felt didn't matter. He just wanted her to feel him like this one last time. Then he moved his hand back up so he was holding her face on each side and pulled back ignoring the fact that he was crying. He looked to her and a weight crushed down inside of him at the sight of her panic and worry. Tears were streaming fast down her face and landing between them. He started to make small circles in her hair but found that only made her sobs come quicker. She started shaking in her breathing and soon her entire body shook with her tears. Spike felt his heart crumble and rip a hole in his chest because he knew he would be leaving her soon. He would be leaving her alone like this.

"Buffy. You are strong. You will get through this." His voice came out shaky but it was as direct as he could be. He needed her to understand.

"Spike, I can't- I can't-" She started to babble as the sudden realization hit her. She knew why Spike would move his hand away. She knew what that meant.

"Yes you can. For me, you can."

"Only a little longer." She begged to him but saw his head shake slightly.

"I don't have a little longer love." He whispered back afraid his voice wouldn't carry like it should.

"I can't lose you!" She yelled out to him as she moved her lips back onto his much more forcefully. She pushed all of herself into that kiss trying to make him understand that he needed to stay. He couldn't leave her. She started sobbing harder when she felt his hands wind around her and bring her closer to him. When she couldn't breathe from the sobbing she pulled back. "I only just found you."

Spike didn't think he could hurt any more from something she could say. That was the crushing blow that sent his crumbled heart down and away. He couldn't stand this anymore. He just wanted her to be happy again.

"Buffy, you are strong. Now please let me see my love smile. Just smile for me. Please?" He leaned back against the tree finding his body was slipping away from him and it was harder and harder to stay up from how tired he felt. He wanted to say how tired he was but didn't think it would make her feel better. The edges were blackening and he became more and more sleepy.

Buffy leaned in over him and grabbed him by both sides of his face. She could see him start to lose himself. With a shaky breath she pulled up her lips into what she hoped was a convincing smile. "My love?"

"Of course I love you Buffy." He grinned up at her smile glad to see it turn into a genuine one at his words.

"I love you too Spike." She leaned in and kissed him softly again. That was all he needed to hear. As she kissed him he let himself go. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and moved his lips against hers for one last kiss. The dark took over and he let himself lull to sleep.

Buffy felt Spike stop moving and pulled back to look at him. He didn't open his eyes at her. He kept them closed. She rested his head against the tree and she felt his arms fall from behind her, limp on the ground. Panic flew through her body and she leaned down to hear his heartbeat. One more _thump_ was all she got before silence followed. It was too quiet.

She pulled back to see him. Surely it was some kind of trick. He must have been changed back into a vampire. He was just Spike playing a horrible trick on her. He would be his normal snarky self any minute now.

A minute ticked by as she waited for him to stop. The longer she stared the more she knew she was telling herself a lie. Everything was crushing down on her and she felt herself fall forward into him trying to hold onto him as tight as she could. Then the horrible sobs started to come out of her forcing animalistic noises to escape her throat.

"Hold on Spike." She whispered out between sobs wanting him to hold onto her back. "Hold on god damn it. Only a little bit longer." She started pulling him back up to sitting position and felt another sob rock through her when his body weight fell against her. "Spike! Spike come back." Buffy sobbed again and looked up towards the sky to see the moon slipping down further out of view. "Melanie you bitch! Bring him back!" She yelled to the sky. "Please! As a vampire, anything. Just don't let him die. Please!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let herself go.

With each moment left she rocked on with Spike in her arms. She couldn't let him go. There had to be a way to fix it. She would get him back to Sunnydale and they would fix it. Melanie could fix it.

She just rocked back and forth, back and forth, letting time tick on, too consumed by Spike to care how long it would be. Thoughts raced in her head and she held him close moving to the beat of her heart as she felt his warmth start to leave.

So she rocked.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

"Spike."


	35. Chapter 35

Anya found herself standing in a large kitchen back in the future. There she was with Melanie. This was not how she wanted her day to go. It was supposed to be money than Xander. Not Buffy, Spike, and Melanie. Oh yes, and her former demon self.

"The forms are in your kitchen?" Anya asked incredulously from across the counter. Melanie was there leaning down bringing up some papers and a pen.

"I keep them handy."

"Wonder why." Anya said with as much sarcasm as she could put into it. "I probably would too if I was as big a failure as you."

"Moving on. Here." Melanie passed her the forms and a pen.

She knew what they would read. They were the forms to override the wish of Spike and make them meet Buffy's criteria in a way that Melanie would not get into trouble.

"Why am I helping again?"

"Because if you didn't then I'd leave your friends in the past and I'd probably leave you there as well."

"They're not really my friends you know. They don't really like me." Anya said it in her own way. Her feeling weren't hurt but she was stating the facts.

"Well anyway, sign at the bottom."

"First explain what you did. I don't' want anyone coming after me because you screwed up." Anya waited with her hands on her hips.

"I did what the girl asked. I made him human for a day and then I sent them both back to this timeline."

"Did you try and do anything tricky? You said you would do him a favor. What did you do?"

"I said I would do what the girl said. She asked to speed up the spell. So I did."

"Meaning…" Anya put down the pen and paper waiting for Melanie to try and explain how she of all demons was tricky.

"Meaning I sped up time. He wasn't all broody about his past because he was already over it and she was already accepting of his change. I pushed them forwards to a time where they could love each other. Every realization they had was made instantaneously. That and I made them forget about her stupid boyfriend."

"So wait, did Buffy cheat on Riley?"

"She did nothing she didn't want to." Melanie responded with a grin and a wink. Anya rolled her eyes as she couldn't care less.

"Will she remember?"

"No, I couldn't do that. Something the Powers that Be have with this timeline. I couldn't let anything change what was meant to happen. You won't remember either."

"As expected. Were you going to change things?"

"Well I was going to send them back with their memories, maybe even have Spike be human but PTB intervened. They had to be wiped clean and Spike had to be a vampire. Don't know why but I'm not about to argue." She laughed at her own joke but Anya just glared.

"When did you send them back?"

"To the same night. Another Powers veto. We don't get to have any fun anymore."

"How did you stop the time loop?"

"Here, watch." Melanie snapped her fingers and Anya found her side by side with her standing by the door of the Bronze. Before them Anya could see Spike on the ground looking up at a very pissed Buffy.

"You're beneath me." She heard Buffy call out as she stomped off. She saw Spike's face fall and she turned back to Melanie.

"So what?" Anya asked crossing her arms over her body.

"Watch." Anya turned to the scene in front of her. "Buffy goes home all angry but this time she takes the long way home. Just to be safe that she doesn't run into me. Spike gets up and decides to go directly back to his crypt instead of getting drinks. I just put a little extra rage in there."

"And the Powers let you do that?"

"Requested it even."

"Fine. I've seen enough. Send me back." Anya looked up at Melanie who snapped her fingers again and led them back to the kitchen. The counter held the papers and a pen and she gripped them in her hand. With the pen in her hand she was about to sign and get back to her money when a thought popped into her head. "What about the timeline you created? Do you plan on dissipating that?"

"No. I liked that timeline. I'm keeping it."

"It will be completely different for them in that one."

"Yeah but I liked that fella. They got together there and I wanted him to have at least one timeline where he grew up human."

"Whatever. I didn't ask for details." Anya lifted the pen and signed quickly looking back up at Melanie. She snapped her fingers for the last time and sent Anya back to her job.

"They'll end up together anyway." Melanie mused as she walked to her closet to find a new outfit to lure a new wisher in.

* * *

**AN: **That's it folks! I had so much fun writing this. Please review and let me know what you thought. I love every one of my readers and want to hear from you. Now if you didn't like that ending and you wanted a more 'happy' Spuffy ending, let me know because I have an alternative but I didn't want to post it until people let me know what they thought.

Still not enough Spuffy for you? Well good news! My next fic was requested by BellaVision titled Red Roses. This one takes place first episode of season 6. Buffy comes back from the grave as a vampire and has a grudge against the living. Will be rated M. Will be Spuffy. We will be going dark people! First chapter will be up soon enough, still in brainstorming mode.

Also, no I didn't have a beta so I'm sorry for grammar. I edit but you know, at 3am.

Love you kittens :D


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **Here it is, your happier alternate. I will put up alternate chapters (34) and (35/epilogue). I was going to make you guys suffer for a week before I did but I was so confused by a couple of guest reviews that I had to put it up now to ask them what they were talking about.

To _pretty girl swag_: I'm sorry darling but I don't know what you were trying to say at all. Why will your mom kill you? I'm very confused.

To _KRL_: Did you not like the fact that Spike died or the fact that they forgot everything when they were brought back? Or did you not understand why they had to forget everything? I don't know what was unfulfilled and I would like to fulfill it.

To my other reviewers: I thank you very much and I'm more than happy that you want both endings.

Review and let me know what you think because I love you. Yeah, that's why.

Also, for guest reviewers, I won't be able to message you once I finish so if you could elaborate thoughts I'd appreciate it.

* * *

**Where we left** **off: **Buffy made it to the mansion where the 'mafia' vampires were keeping Spike. She killed their leader Drogan and set the house on fire too. She found Spike and just beat the vampire that bit Spike into an unconscious pulp. Woo!

* * *

"Oh god Spike." She knelt down, dropping her stake, and wrapped her arm around his body, flinching as he did.

"I'm fine pet. Let's just get out of here." He started to use Buffy's body to help himself stand but yelled out at the movement. Buffy ignored asking if he was fine again because she knew he had too much pride to say anything.

"Well I kind of burned that way down." She said with a small smile towards the door.

"My little pyro." Spike tried to wink but found his eye was already closed too much due to the swelling. She ignored his comment but instead leaned in for a very quick gentle kiss on his bottom lip. She was too happy that he was alive and she couldn't help herself.

"The window it is." She said as she started to support Spike on his way over. He hobbled with her and grunted as he went but didn't object out loud.

Buffy pushed open the window and looked out to see the grass below. They were only on the first story so it was only a few feet down but she was sure it would be a lot farther for Spike in his current state. Also from the window she could see the smoke billowing into the sky. The house had definitely caught. That must have been why no one had come after her. She could also see some vampire bodies jumping from the house and running back towards where the young vamp had brought her from. For some vamps it was already too late and their body dissolved before it hit the ground. Off in the distance she could see the forest surrounding the mansion. That was probably their best bet for not running into any other vamps. They must have traveled far for there to be a forest.

"Come on. I'll help you down." She turned to Spike who tripped slightly forward and landed in her outstretched arms. "See, I got you. Come on." She said trying to be soothing as she started to help him climb out. They both made it to the ground in one piece and she grabbed him as best as she could trying to lead him from the mansion. The woods were only a hundred feet away and they needed to get there soon.

Spike was biting his tongue down to keep the pain inside. Each breath made it feel like his chest was doomed to collapse. He gripped tightly onto Buffy using her as his anchor. Adrenaline was pumping through him making it easier for him to run.

Buffy sighed in relief after they reached the woods. She used herself and the trees to help Spike move into the dark cover until they couldn't be seen. She was sure a vamp would be able to smell the them though, if one came by. Her instincts told her no vamp would. They would all be too concerned about the fire and the death of their leader. It would be chaos out there.

Turning towards Spike, who was still gripping onto her, she could for first time actually see how badly he was hurt. In the moonlight coming in from between the trees above she could see his face with one eye swollen almost completely shut. The bruises were forming quickly and they were dark. There were cuts on his temple, probably caused from hitting the ground. She knew he was hurting in the chest from the way he was standing and using her for support. She could only imagine how badly that was bruised. She could also see the two puncture wounds on his lower neck. Blood was seeping through but it didn't look like too much was pouring out.

Spike noticed Buffy's scrutiny and shook his head slightly. "I'm fine pet." He breathed out a little shakily. "Nothing I haven't had before." He laughed out a bit but winced when he did so feeling the pain in his chest again.

"I could kill you." She said with a shake of her head. "Come on, we need to get out of here. You're in no position to fight and there are tons of vamps around."

"Thought we weren't doing death threats." She looked up into his face and felt a new wave of pain herself. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must have went through in that time she was gone. If only she had gotten there sooner.

"Spike, I-" She began to apologize for being so late but he cut her off.

"You don't look so good yourself." He reached out and touched one of her cheeks, bringing it out for her to see the red dripping down. She didn't even realize she was hurt. "You didn't get bit did you?"

"No but you did." She reached out and pulled back his jacket to carefully reveal the two new puncture wounds he obtained.

"Damn this being human. I forgot what that felt like." She started to lead him away and he followed ignoring his pain knowing they had to get out as soon as possible. There was no way he was going to put her in danger again.

"It has to be karma." Buffy laughed at his scoff as she led him through the woods back in the direction she knew she would lead back to London. The path the boy took her was mostly straight and she was sure she could figure it out until Spike recognized where they were. They had a few hours before Melanie would come and she figured Spike would want to spend it lying down in a bed rather than in the woods.

"Karma's a bitch."

It took them a while to get out of the woods and back on the path to London without being seen and with Spike using Buffy as his crutch but they made it. The walk took just as long to get back into London, a little longer due to the hobbled pace and stops Spike needed. Spike recognized where they were and easily led them back to the library and the council finding it harder and harder to ignore his pain.

They let themselves inside of Norman's home and Spike quickly walked towards their bedroom, using the walls to make sure he wouldn't fall. Buffy double checked the alley for any stray vamps but found none so she ran back after him. It had been a hard walk home and she was trying not to let Spike see how nervous she was about his injuries. He wouldn't heal nearly as fast as she would and she wasn't sure if the injuries would follow him into the future.

When she found Spike he was sitting on their bed shucking off his jacket as best he could. With every motion he made a new sound of pain would escape his lips. She ran over and started to help him take it off, pulling the pillows together to make a place for him to sit up and rest without having to use his own pained muscles.

"Thanks pet." He groaned out trying to take off the rest of his layers. Everything was rubbing against him the wrong way against his kicked in chest.

"Here let me help." Buffy shook her head and started to unbutton Spike's vest, blushing slightly at the memory of how quickly it came off in the barn. She suppressed the thought and continued to help him rid of this layers until it was just his usual skin tight black tee and pants. Slowly she lifted up his shirt without touching him to see what mess laid underneath. "Spike." She gasped at the sickening display before her. It looked like a horse stomped all over him he was so bruised and beaten. "What'd they do to you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He wanted to push down her hands and the shirt so she wouldn't have to see him like this but the thought of moving his arms quickly up made him cringe.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"No I do." She gently laid the shirt back down and reached out for his hand intertwining their fingers. "I shouldn't have let them take you in the first place."

"It's not like I was much help." He looked down at their joined hands and started to circle his thumb on the back of her hand. He snaked his other hand over to rest on top sucking in the pain for the heat of the touch. "Me just being a weak little human and all. I might as well have been the whelp. I was of just as much use to you."

"Spike would you just shut up?" Buffy squeezed his hand on top of hers with her own hoping they weren't bruised too. "No one would have seen them coming. I mean the London vampire mafia? Really?" Spike managed a small smile at her laugh and squeezed her hand back. "And besides you were fine until they all ganged up on you."

"How did you manage to find me anyway?" He was trying to change the subject off his failure.

"With a lot of threats. You'd be proud of me." She smiled wide at the smile he pushed across his own face.

"I'm always proud of you. Who'd you have to threaten?"

"Pretty much everyone. With this mostly." She pulled her hand off Spike quick enough to dig out his silver lighter and tip it open and closed. Spike's face pulled into his familiar smirk as he reached up, ignoring the pull on his chest and grabbed it from her.

"You little minx." He wondered how she got that. "I'm starting to think you really are a pyro."

"Yes but I'm your pyro." Spike placed the lighter on the bed next to him and snaked a hand up her arm to brush back the hair clinging to her face. He pushed it back behind her ear and started to make small circles on her cheek, smiling when she leaned her face into his hand.

"Yes you are." With that he pulled her slightly forward bringing her face to his. Softly he pulled her down until their lips met, careful that she wouldn't lean against his chest, and gently started to kiss her. Her free hand ran extra cautiously up his arm until she found the side of his neck that hadn't been bitten. She squeezed down gently with her fingers trying to control herself in the kiss, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. He smiled against her mouth and he let out a small chucked making her pull back.

"What?"

"I used to get your heart racing with fighting. Now I can do it with a simple snog."

"You can do a lot more than that." She suggestively giggled back at him gripping tighter onto his shoulder.

"Too bad I'm all banged up. I really would like to test that theory." He brushed back more of her hair that didn't want to stay behind her ear. She blushed at him before responding.

"Maybe when we get back."

"Promise?" She nodded as she leaned back in and moved her mouth against his, more rough than she had before. He didn't complain and instead met her pace crushing his lips against hers. Images of what he wanted to do to her started rushing through his mind as his tongue slipped forward. She opened her mouth to him and as he leaned forward to get a better grip he groaned out at the pain. She abruptly pulled back and gave him a worried look. He pouted at the disappointment of not getting to do what he wanted and leaned back into his pillows.

Buffy moved closer to him desperately wanting to wrap him up in her arms and take away his pain. He was trying so hard to fight it but she could see it.

"We should probably get you washed up shouldn't we?"

"No. We only have a few hours left and I'd rather you stuck around." Spike smiled again at the blush he could bring to her face. "Besides, I'll heal up quick when we get back. Vampire perks."

"I'm sorry you have to come back with me." She couldn't help but feel that way. She knew that if he stayed, he would be human. With the way he acted today there was no denying that was what he wanted. She just wanted to give him what he wanted. "Maybe we could talk to Melanie. Maybe she would let you stay here as a human."

"One less thing for you to worry about huh slayer?" He tried to joke put knew he sounded put-off. A part of him knew the slayer was just trying to look out for him but the doubt still crept in his mind. Maybe she really didn't want him back with her because of what he would turn into.

"No that's not what I mean." The hurt was evident in Buffy's voice.

"I know." He gripped her hand to reassure her. "I doubt she will. The wish was for both of us. Don't think it works without the other."

"I guess but maybe we could talk to her. Threaten her." Buffy tried to smile and appeal to his vampire side but all it got her was a small sad grin from him.

"Even so pet, I don't think I'd want to. I don't know what I'd do here by myself."

"You'd miss me too much?" She laughed but he didn't.

"Something like that."

"Well you could do anything you want here." She didn't really want him to stay and she didn't mean to sound like she was pushing it on him but he really did have this option. How could he give it up just to be a vamp battling with her again?

"Not really fair. I know what's going to happen. What kind of life are you living when you know the future?"

"Well maybe we could ask her to turn you human in the future?" She knew she was reaching now but if they could get it to be so, if Spike was human in their future, it could change everything. Everything would be so much easier.

"Out of the goodness of her demon heart?"

"She seemed to like you."

"Well I can't help being irresistible." Buffy laughed and started to slide her hand up onto his face gently rubbing the parts of his face that didn't have cuts or bruises. He started to zone out, dropping his own hand from her face and placing it back on the bed. He was thinking about what she was saying and trying to understand why it was a bad idea. He knew it wasn't what he wanted. Sure, he wanted to be with Buffy more than anything and being human was probably the only way she would be with him but he wouldn't be very good as a human. "No…I've lived too long. I wouldn't know how to live like a human."

"You could learn again."

"And you'd be the one teaching me?" He raised his eyebrows at her ignoring the pull of pain on his skin.

"Obviously."

"I don't know love. What use am I as a human? I mean just look at what happened."

"You can't blame yourself for this Spike." They had no weapons and they had no idea that the vamps would be there so she really didn't understand how he could keep beating himself up. "You know what happened was just an accident. I know you can hold your own in a fight. And besides, your of use to me."

"Yeah real useful. That's why I'm the damsel in distress saved by the slayer and her mighty lighter." He picked up the lighter from the bed and twirled it around throwing it back down forcefully causing it to bounce and land on the other side. He didn't mean it like he wanted to be the one saving her. He knew Buffy was her own woman and was no damsel but he also knew he wasn't one for being saved if he could help it. Buffy started to laugh out loud and he started to get irritated at the sound. "What?"

"I-I just-" She had trouble talking between trying to keep a straight face and bursting out laughing. "I was picturing you in a fluffy pink dress yelling 'save me, I'm trapped in the tower by the evil queen'!" She laughed even harder at the scowl that crossed Spike's face.

"You better watch it missy." He pointed a finger in her direction which only made her laugh harder.

"Or what? You'll -" Her words were cut off they Spike wrapping his hand around the back of her head and smashing her face down onto his. He ignored the pain again and gripped her tight to keep her mouth on his and he silenced her taunts with his lips. He grazed her teeth against her bottom lip and smiled out at the small moan escaping from her lips. That got her quiet.

"If I were to find a way to be human again and I did it, do you think you could ever forgive me? For all that I did as William the Bloody."

"Spike, I've already forgiven you. I know why you killed. You didn't do it for the thrill or fun like you tell people. You did it for the control. To be on top for once because all your life people kicked you down. You were a vampire. Keeping that in mind I do. You could change. You could be something if you tried."

"You really think I could be something?"

"I do. I believe in you Spike." Spike felt a heart wrenching pull in his chest from her confession. The slayer believed in him. Nothing would have made him feel happier. "What are we going to do? When we get back I mean."She wasn't sure if she meant about getting him back to being human or if it turned out he was back to his old self.

"I think we'll figure it out when we get there."

Either way the answer was the same.

"Does that mean you'll want to remember?" She moved her hand resting on his face to lower down to their fingers intertwined, rubbing her own circles with the pads of her fingers.

"Being human for a day, snogging and making love to the slayer? Yeah I think I'll want to remember that."

Buffy smiled out when he said 'making love'. She never thought she would have heard that come out of his lips. She thought shagging was one of the only terms he knew. "I think I'll want to remember that too."

"Well I'm a hard one to forget." He winked at her best he could. For as long as he had known Buffy he never pictured himself in this situation with her. The realization of where they were and how they were acting with each other made him smile wider. "This trip, even though I got stabbed, and I got bit, and we fought, it doesn't matter. I'm so glad I made that wish. I'm glad it happened even if you're not. Or weren't. This day has been the best day of my entire existence and I will not forget it. I don't want you to forget it either. No matter what happens when we get back, just remember how I am now. Don't think of me just as the evil William the Bloody. Just please let a small part of you remember. I really do have these thoughts and feelings normally but…you know...vampire. But I want to be better for you so, let yourself believe I can. I know you said you believe in me and I don't want to lose that Buffy. I need you."

"I won't forget. I promise. I need you too." Spike smiled wide at her and made a motion for her to join him on the bed fully. She walked around to the other side and slipped herself up beside him nervous to put any weight down. He reached out with his arm and wrapped it around her pulling her closer and pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. There was a small pain at the motion but having Buffy close was worth it. She wrapped up next to him folding in on herself so she wouldn't touch his beaten torso. With his hand he started to pet her head again.

"No one is going to believe us." Spike said to the top of her head. How could they? They were supposed to be enemies and they very much so acted like it before. In only a few days everything changed.

"I don't believe us." Buffy said with a smile and a slight yawn.

"Are you tired pet?"

"No." Another yawn betrayed her. "Well maybe a little. We've been up for almost a full day."

"Well don't go sleeping on me or I'll never be able to."

"Why is that?" Buffy reached around and grabbed his free hand with her own as he continued to pet her.

"You snore."  
"I do not!" He bit back a giggle at her defensiveness. She playfully slapped at the hand she just grabbed."Tell that to my ears! I've had to listen to it for the past three nights.""Maybe it's your own snoring.""I don't snore. I don't breathe.""Well...shut up." She rubbed her head down back into his shoulder embarrassed at her embarrassment. He only chuckled but let it go continuing to pet her head and hold her hand. They sat like that in the dark of the room for a long time just enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies on the cool night."Spike?" Buffy quietly called out, her voice groggy from the lack of sleep."Yes love?" He kissed the top of her head and rested his own on top of hers.

"Were you really obsessed with me as much as you said you were?" She asked with a small smile wanting to laugh at how stupid that must have sounded.

"Why do you ask?" The answer was yes but Spike still had a bit of pride. He didn't actually want to admit to it like that.

"It just…It reminds me of something you said earlier."

"What was that?"

"Being consumed by a person." Her hand weaved into his and she picked it up to watch as his fingers draped over hers. He was watching their hands too.

"With the kicking and the scratching?" He smiled at the memory of what she was talking about. He lifted his head from hers when he felt her move under him. She turned slightly to look him in the eyes with a small smile on her face.

"It's blood. It's not safe."

"Passion and need."

"It's taking a chance."

With that Spike dropped her hand and quickly scooped up her face to bring her into another kiss. No more words were needed. It was clear what she was trying to say. How it was possible he didn't know but they slayer loved him. And he loved her back.

Countless minutes passed as they both touched what parts of the other they could without causing pain or getting too worked up as to forget about the pain. Emotions kept running and they were being expressed as best they could through touch.

Of course, as humans, they eventually needed to stop to remind themselves to breathe. Both smiled at the other and laughed simultaneously.

"I love you Buffy." Spike laughed out when their kiss broke.

"I love you too Spike."

The rest of the night was filled with crushing kisses, laughs, playful teases, and eventually sleep. Buffy curled up being too tired to stay up another second and slept silently on Spike's shoulder. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to keep this as long as he possibly could because he didn't know what he could face in the future. So he stayed up and watched her sleep, petting her and rubbing circles on her hand, for as long as he possibly could. Then out of no volition of his own everything dissolved away.

* * *

**AN: **See Spike's not dead! Not that he was in the first one either. Okay he was, but he was brought back. In a way. Anyway, I hope you liked at least one of the two. Or both if you are feeling extra loving.  
Chapter 35 Alternate will be up soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: **Here is your alternate 35/epilogue. I always intended my original 35 to be the ending no matter what but I know some people don't like the forgetting. I made this chapter just to make you guys happy and so I could earn my internet cookies.

Chapter 34 original and alternate could be switched in and out (whichever you like better) with my original ending. Obviously only alternate 34 will work with this one.

Responses to guest reviewers at bottom. I'm sorry I don't respond to everyone. Just know that I love you if I haven't told already

Also yes I know Pratt was William's last name but nobody501 put Moore and also because I hate the last name Pratt. It's just so. . .I hate it.

* * *

Anya found herself standing in a large kitchen back in the future. There she was with Melanie. This was not how she wanted her day to go. It was supposed to be money than Xander. Not Buffy, Spike, and Melanie. Oh yes, and her former demon self.

"The forms are in your kitchen?" Anya asked incredulously from across the counter. Melanie was there leaning down bringing up some papers and a pen.

"I keep them handy."

"Wonder why." Anya said with as much sarcasm as she could put into it. "I probably would too if I was as big a failure as you."

"Moving on. Here." Melanie passed her the forms and a pen.

She knew what they would read. They were the forms to override the wish of Spike and make them meet Buffy's criteria in a way that Melanie would not get into trouble.

"Why am I helping again?"

"Because if you didn't then I'd leave your friends in the past and I'd probably leave you there as well."

"They're not really my friends you know. They don't really like me." Anya said it in her own way. Her feelings weren't hurt but she was stating the facts.

"Well anyway, sign at the bottom."

"First explain what you did. I don't' want anyone coming after me because you screwed up." Anya waited with her hands on her hips.

"I did what the girl asked. I made him human for a day and then I sent them both back to this timeline."

"Did you try and do anything tricky? You said you would do him a favor. What did you do?"

"I said I would do what the girl said. She asked to speed up the spell. So I did."

"Meaning…" Anya put down the pen and paper waiting for Melanie to try and explain how she of all demons was tricky.

"Meaning I sped up time. He wasn't all broody about his past because he was already over it and she was already accepting of his change. I pushed them forwards to a time where they could love each other. Every realization they had was made instantaneously. That and I made them forget about her stupid boyfriend."

"So wait, did Buffy cheat on Riley?"

"She did nothing she didn't want to." Melanie responded with a grin and a wink. Anya rolled her eyes as she couldn't care less.

"When did you send them back?"

"To the same night at the Bronze."

"How did you stop the time loop? With they remember?"

"Here, just watch." Melanie snapped her fingers and Anya found her side by side with her standing by the door of the Bronze.

* * *

Spike found himself blinking hard as he looked around him. He was no longer in a bed wrapped up in Buffy. There was much more nothing. Underneath him he couldn't feel the blanket of the bed or the pillows leaning on the wall. It was hard and slightly wet. There was no warmth, no cold, just him. When he checked himself he found no _thump_ of a heart. He felt no bruises or broken bones. He was no longer human. Looking up he could see Buffy blinking down at him from her standing position.

She was trying to make sense of things as well. She knew she fell asleep on Spike but now she found herself standing over him without understanding how she got there. It took her a few moments to understand she wasn't dreaming. Glancing behind her she could see the flashing lights and hear the pounding music coming from The Bronze. Looking down she could see herself back in the clothes she had worn to bed and found herself in when they went back in time. Only now they weren't ripped to pieces or burnt. It was like nothing had ever happened to them. Looking down at Spike she could see he too was back in his modern clothes. His hair was no longer a mess, it was slicked back as usual. And he wasn't bruised or beaten. He looked fine.

"Spike? Are you okay?" She reached out with her hand and he took it continuously looking around him. They obviously made it back to the future.

"Yeah. Little fuzzy around the edges." He left his hand in hers and could feel the heat bombarding his skin again.

"I know what you mean." Buffy looked down at their hands intertwined. She could feel the cold of his skin against hers. "So are you..."

"Back to my nippy self? Seems so." Even as he said it he couldn't help but look at Buffy's neck automatically finding her heartbeat and swaying to its rhythm. He was hungry. Also while staring at her neck, he couldn't help but notice the red and gold flowers attached to her ear. With his other hand he wound his way up to her ear, smirking when his touch made her heart jump. "Looks like she let you keep something." Buffy's own hand jumped to her ear where she traced the earrings Spike got her. "Too bad she didn't let you keep the corset though. I wouldn't mind you wearing that more."

"Spike." Buffy groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me." He smirked at her and pulled her forward into his arms tipping up her face with his fingers and leaning down to kiss her for the first time in this timeline. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. She reached up and let her lips move against Spike. As the kiss went on the moment got hotter. Spike wanted more due to the blood he could feel rushing in Buffy's body and Buffy was getting heated at the memory of what happened in the barn.

Then with the force of a semi truck the memory of the talk they had on the way to the barn slammed into her. Riley.

She pulled quickly away and pushed Spike as hard as she could sending him stumbling backwards, almost tripping to the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He started to walk towards her again but she pushed him back.

"Riley! You had sex with me when you knew I had a boyfriend and I couldn't remember him?!" Just like that every feeling she ever had for Spike in their time in the past fell apart. How could she love someone like this? Internally she was beating herself to a pulp as guilt bubbled up inside.

"It's not like you didn't want to!"

"I wouldn't have if I had known!"

"It's not like you cheated! You didn't remember and-"

"No!" Buffy cut off anything he had to say. She was to furious to be able to be around him without killing him. "I don't want to hear it. In fact I don't want to hear anything from you. And I swear if you tell anyone about anything that happened, or even that it did happen, I will not hesitate to murder you. Not just kill you but murder you. And that is a promise Spike."

She turned and started stomping away and he watched her leave. His own anger was boiling inside of him. He finally got this close to the slayer and she was going to get pissy all because she did what she wanted to do. She could be so ridiculous.

"It's not like you won't come back for more!" He called after her. "Like I said, I'm a hard one to forget!"

"Don't count on it Spike!" With that she walked away faster towards her home. With any luck her mom would still be up. There was no way she would be going to bed this mad and she didn't know who to talk to. She couldn't talk to Riley. She couldn't talk to her friends or Dawn because they'd just push her into telling them why she was so mad. She couldn't tell anyone about it. She didn't want it to get back to Riley in any way.

Spike shook his head at her as she walked away. He believed her threat. There was no way she'd let him get a word out about this to anyone. He didn't think she'd kill him but he was sure he didn't want to know what she'd be willing to do. That didn't mean however that he couldn't have fun with it. He would be sure to be making comments at her every possible chance he could. Anything to get her blood racing.

He also noticed how she kept the earrings. If she was really ready to throw him out the window, there was no way she would have left them on. No, the slayer would be back for him. He was already edging his way into her mind like she was already in his.

With one last look at The Bronze he shook his head and headed back towards his crypt. The thought of a word or two with Melanie was tempting but he didn't want to risk it. He'd just drink at home.

* * *

"Fine. I've seen enough. Send me back." Anya looked up at Melanie who snapped her fingers again and led them back to the kitchen. The counter held the papers and a pen and she gripped them in her hand. With the pen in her hand she was about to sign and get back to her money when a thought popped into her head. "What about the timeline you created? Do you plan on dissipating that?"

"No. I liked that timeline. I'm keeping it."

"It will be completely different for them in that one."

"Yeah but I liked that fella. I wanted him to have at least one timeline where he grew up human."

"Whatever." Anya lifted the pen and signed quickly looking back up at Melanie. She snapped her fingers for the last time and sent Anya back to her job.

"They'll end up together anyway." Melanie mused as she walked to her closet to find a new outfit to lure a new wisher in.

* * *

**AN: **I hope everyone liked at least one ending. Please review and let me know :) I had so much fun with this

To _Cecilia Green_: Sorry about your tissue box being demolished :) *Internet hug*

To _KRL_: I think you liked this ending better. I could have written something along the lines of what you thought but then that'd be really messy to wrap up and a sequel would probably have to be made. Not that I'm against sequels but I don't think the sequel would be as good because the plot would be so very, very predictable. (Though getting rid of Riley did cross my mind (because I simply don't like him) I couldn't do it.)

As far as the Anya/Melanie thing. I get what you mean by anti-anticlimactic but it was more of the 'pretty' bow on top. It was a epilogue more than a chapter. Their adventure ended when Spike died and Buffy was left alone. It was written to let you know what happened rather than give you more plot to go on. It also kind of shows how important their time was together. You can keep in your head how they actually feel and let it play through the rest of their time together in the future.

As far as why they had to forget, yes because of the timeline. I try to get as close to the Buffyverse as possible because I like it to be more believable/realistic. When they remember like in this ending things would progress in a much different way. Not that it couldn't be cool...it just messes with the future a lot. God forbid something happened in the timeline to cause Angel to be the big hero and Buffy to fall back into him. I have a feeling Riley really would kill Spike if he found out he slept with Buffy. Then there was the option to get rid of Riley but then there's no conflict between Buffy and Spike (or not as much) and then it just turns into a fluff piece. I don't mind fluff but I like my angst.

I hope that answers all questions as this is the final chapter. If there is anything else please don't hesitate to PM me. I love to talk about my work with people and get their opinions. Constructive or otherwise. (Okay well not hateful but you catch my drift.)

Love you my kittens :D


End file.
